Detective Girl
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Sakura seorang gadis berumur 18 tahun adalah detektif yang akan menyelesaikan kasus dengan tinggal di asrama sekolah cowok. Special request from AkinaYuki Nyo, Sakura Megumi-chan, dan Chiwe-SasuSaku. Mind to RnR please?
1. Chapter 1 : Mulai Penyelidikan

**YAA~HAAA…!! Akhirnya aku bisa juga mempublish fic ini, senangnya hoho ****(^O^) Yup yup, special request from AkinaYuki Nyo, Sakura Megumi-chan, dan Chiwe-SasuSaku...**

**Semoga disuka dan selamat membaca...!!**

**

* * *

**"_Hei, di mana sekarang kau berada..??"_

"Oh, aku sedang ada di Ame, baru menyelesaikan kasus,"

"_Kalau begitu cepatlah kembali ke Konoha sekarang..!!"_

"Ng? Memangnya kenapa? Ada yang gawat?"

"_Pokoknya cepat kembali..!! Kami membutuhkanmu, detektif Sakura,"_

_

* * *

  
_

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto…

Genre : Romance/Mystery

Pairing : (sementara) GaaSaku, SasuSaku

**DETECTIVE GIRL**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 1 : MULAI PENYELIDIKAN**

"Iya iya, aku sedang ke sana sekarang. Berisik bener sih," gumam seorang gadis cantik berambut pink cerah. Dia baru saja menutup Hpnya kesal, lalu kembali menerawang meihat keluar dari jendela mobil.

Ya, gadis itulah yang bernama Sakura Haruno. Dia baru berumur 18 tahun, tapi kemampuannya sudah jauh di atas umur anak-anak sebayanya. Bisa dibilang, dia adalah gadis idaman seluruh pria. Pintar, cantik, baik, rajin, cekatan, kuat dalam bela diri, dan yang paling penting mempunyai bentuk tubuh yang proporsional. Bentuk kakinya jenjang, kulitnya putih bersih dan halus, rambutnya indah panjang terurai, bentuk perutnya yang rata, dan ukuran dadanya tidak kalah menarik.

Siapa yang nyangka? Kalau ternyata gadis yang terkenal di kalangan seluruh laki-laki sebagai cewek yang lembut, manis, dan polos ini adalah salah satu anggota ANBU bagian penyelidikan pembunuhan. Sifatnya yang cekatan dan teliti membuatnya tidak terkalahkan di bagian penyelidikan. Sakura terkenal di kalangan para penjahat sebagai detektif jenius yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Itu dikarenakan belum ada satu kasuspun yang tidak bisa dia pecahkan, lagipula bukan Cuma otak, dalam bidang kekuatanpun dia cukup ahli. Setiap ada penjahat yang berusaha kabur, siap-siap saja babak belur dengan tendangan samping khas milik Sakura.

Terlihat mobil yang dinaiki Sakura berhenti di depan salah satu gedung yang paling besar di Konoha. Sakura segera memakai kacamata hitamnya lalu turun dari mobil. Jika akan melakukan misi, mau tak mau Sakura harus menyembunyikan identitas aslinya karena salah satu alasannya, Sakura masih di bawah umur untuk masuk bidang penyelidikan ini. Karena itu jugalah, hanya saat penyelidikan ANBU sudah benar-benar buntu, baru mereka meminta tolong pada Sakura.

"Detektif Haruno..?? Kami sudah menunggu anda," sambut seorang polisi sambil tersenyum pada Sakura. Gadis ini juga membalas senyuman polisi itu dengan senyum termanisnya, membuat polisi itu salting.

"Haha, jangan terlalu resmi begitu kak Sasori," jawab Sakura sambil sedikit menyikut lengan polisi itu. "Lagipula kakak kan lebih tua dari aku, rasanya tidak enak kalau malah kakak yang hormat seperti itu padaku," tambah Sakura lagi lalu dia mulai berjalan.

"Yaaah, bukan masalah umur juga sih, Haruno lebih senior dari saya," jawab Sasori sambil tersenyum di tengah wajah baby facenya. Dan sekarang, malah Sakura yang salting.

"Hehe nggak juga ah, pokoknya panggil Sakura saja deh kak," gumam Sakura sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Sasori tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

Sakura dan Sasori mulai berjalan di koridor gedung yang rupanya gedung markas pusat ANBU. Sesekali terlihat mereka sedang asyik bercanda, membuat Sakura tertawa semakin memperlihatkan kemanisannya. Berkali-kali Sasori dan laki-laki yang kebetulan lewat terlihat terpesona pada gadis itu, tapi perasaan itu langsung ditepis mereka karena...

"Gaara..!!" teriak Sakura senang dan menghampiri punggung seseorang yang sedang membeli kopi di mesin penjual kaleng. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, laki-laki itu menoleh ke belakang melihat Sakura sedang memasang senyum polos di depannya.

"Sakura? Kau sudah pulang rupanya," gumam Gaara sambil tersenyum lembut. Sakura mengangguk senang dan memeluk Gaara. Hampir saja kopi yang dipegang laki-laki itu tumpah.

"Eits..! Hampir saja, jangan tiba-tiba memeluk begitu dong, dasar kau ini..." gumam Gaara, ada nada kesal sedikit terdengar dari suaranya. Tapi setelah itu tatapannya melembut dan mengelus kepala gadis yang memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kangen banget sama Gaara-chan hehe..." canda Sakura lalu menatap Gaara.

"Chan?" tanya Gaara heran lalu tertawa. Tawanya berhenti seketika saat Sakura mencium bibirnya lembut. Gaara membalas ciuman itu dengan lembut, menikmati sentuhan dari kekasihnya.

"Ehem..!!" dehem Sasori dengan wajah memerah karena habis melihat suatu adegan langsung di depan matanya. Membuat Gaara dan Sakura masing-masing melepaskan ciumannya.

"Eh iya, lupa kalau ada kak Sasori hehe. Ya sudah, Gaara aku pergi dulu ya," pamit Sakura lalu berlari meninggalkan Gaara dan menarik tangan Sasori yang canggung. Gaara tertawa kecil melihatnya lalu mulai meminum kopi yang tadi dibelinya...

**Di sebuah ruangan...**

"Wah, terima kasih sudah datang. Bagaimana kabar anda, Haruno..??" sambut seorang ANBU berbadan besar, tinggi, dan tegap. Ditambah dengan luka-luka sayatan yang khas di wajahnya, membuat kengerian tersendiri untuk yang melihatnya. Dia menjabat tangan Sakura yang membalasnya dengan canggung.

"Err hehe, saya baik-baik saja Ibiki-sama," balas Sakura. Setelah melepas jabatannya pada Ibiki, Sakura melepas kacamata hitamnya memperlihatkan kedua mata emeraldnya yang indah itu.

"Oh ya, lalu masalah apa yang Ibiki-sama minta saya untuk mengerjakannya? Apa ANBU benar-benar sudah buntu?" tanya Sakura setelah duduk yang dipersilahkan oleh Ibiki. Orang yang mempunyai nama panjang Ibiki Morino itu menghela nafas panjang dan mengangguk.

"Ya, mungkin terdengarnya memalukan untuk ANBU seperti kami, menyerah begitu saja. Tapi kami sudah tidak bisa menemukan titik terang untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini," keluh Ibiki. Sakura mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Kasus pembunuhan?" tanya Sakura tak sabar. Ibiki mengangguk lagi.

"Ya, sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu ada pembunuhan perempuan sadis karena perut korbannya ditusuk pisau berkali-kali. Seolah menantang, korban itu sengaja diletakkan di depan gedung markas pusat ANBU. Tapi yang aneh adalah identitas korbannya," gumam Ibiki lagi dengan tatapan serius.

"Maksudnya..??" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Hmm, anehnya tidak ada yang tahu di mana korban terakhir berada. Semua orang yang diperkirakan dekat dengan korban, mengaku tidak ingat bahkan ada yang mengaku tidak kenal. Kami juga sudah coba menyelidiki lewat internet, tapi semua hal yang berhubungan dengan korban hilang seolah dihapuskan lewat hack," jelas Ibiki lagi.

"Aneh sekali, tapi kalian sudah mendapat status korban itu sebenarnya?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, menurut beberapa yang melihat korban, dia bernama Shizune. Salah satu guru di SMA Konoha no Aoi asrama khusus murid cowok, dia guru yang baik, telaten, dan tidak pernah mengeluh," gumam Ibiki sambil melihat-lihat dokumen yang ada di mejanya.

"Ng, lho tunggu? Shizune itu wanita kan? Kenapa dia jadi guru di sekolah asrama murid cowok?" tanya Sakura sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ya, itulah salah satu hal yang ingin kami selidiki. Nah, ini dia foto TKP waktu mayat ditemukan, apa kau bisa mendapat sesuatu?" ujar Ibiki sambil memberikan foto yang dia ambil dari papan jalan yang ada di laci mejanya. Sakura memperhatikan foto itu dengan seksama, lalu dia kembali memberikannya pada Ibiki.

"Sepertinya motif dari pembunuhan ini adalah balas dendam, lalu apa ada sesuatu yang ditemukan di TKP?" tanya Sakura, alisnya mulai berkerut.

"Yah, kami menemukan benang pancing berukuran sekitar 1 meter ini, lalu surat tantangan pada ANBU yang dipegangkan pada tangan korban," gumam Ibiki dan memberikan semua yang tadi dia sebutkan. Sakura mengamati benang pancing itu dan membaca surat yang bertuliskan seperti ini...

-

-

-

HEI KALIAN, PARA ANBU BODOH..!!

COBALAH KALIAN TANGKAP AKU YANG SUDAH MELUMURI GEDUNG KEBANGGAAN KALIAN DENGAN DARAH PEREMPUAN SIAL INI..!!

TANGKAP AKU DI BAWAH SINAR BULAN PURNAMA DAN GANTUNGKAN AKU DI SANA..!!

TERTAWALAH JIKA KALIAN MENANG, TAPI KALAU AKU YANG MENANG MAKA AKU AKAN TERTAWA LAGI..!!

-

-

-

"_Aku akan tertawa lagi..??" _batin Sakura dalam hati melihat kata-kata terakhir di surat itu. Sejenak dia terdiam, lalu matanya terbelalak seolah menyadari sesuatu. Sakura yang marah menggertakan giginya dan meremas kertas itu.

"IBIKI-SAMA..!! CEPAT BERI TAHU AKU, SIAPA TERSANGKA YANG TIDAK PUNYA ALIBI WAKTU DIPERKIRAKAN PEREMPUAN ITU TEWAS..!?" teriak Sakura, sekarang dia sudah berdiri dan menatap tajam pada Ibiki. Tentu saja ini membuat laki-laki itu kebingungan.

"Eh, ada 3 orang yang kami curigai. Memangnya kenapa? Tidak perlu terburu-buru seperti itu kan?" tanya Ibiki.

"Apa Ibiki-sama masih belum mengerti juga, arti dari surat ini..!? Kata-kata 'Aku Akan Tertawa Lagi' artinya adalah aku akan melakukan pembunuhan lagi dan menaruhnya kembali di depan gedung ANBU..!!" terang Sakura. Ibiki langsung membelalakkan matanya.

"A.. Apa..!?"

"CEPAT BERI TAHU AKU, SIAPA SAJA NAMANYA..!!" teriak Sakura lagi sudah tidak sabar. Ibiki langsung membuka laci mejanya satu-pesatu berusaha mencari dokumen yang dia butuhkan.

"Emm, baiklah persamaan ketiga tersangka dengan korban adalah mereka sama-sama guru dari SMA Konoha no Aoi juga tidak punya alibi yang jelas waktu kejadian, mereka adalah...."

"Kakashi Hatake, guru karate,"

"Asuma Sarutobi, guru judo,"

"Dan yang terakhir... Yamato Tenzo, guru kendo," gumam Ibiki sambil melihat bolak-balik data tentang mereka dan menunjukkan foto-fotonya pada Sakura. Gadis manis itu tersenyum kecil.

"Hmph, sudah kuduga tersangkanya pasti laki-laki yang terbiasa berolahraga," gumam Sakura. Ibiki mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu 'sudah kuduga'?" tanya Ibiki lagi. Sakura menunjukkan foto Shizune yang terbaring tak berdaya dengan perutnya yang sedikit robek.

"Lihat jari tangannya yang mengepal itu sedikit memerah, kemungkinan besar dia habis memukul sesuatu yang keras. Lagipula kalau dilihat dari lengannya yang sedikit berotot dan betisnya yang kencang, terlihat sekali kalau suka olahraga. Karena itu, kalau yang membunuhnya sama-sama perempuan tidak akan separah ini. Lain ceritanya kalau lawannya laki-laki yang sama-sama bisa olahraga, karena bagaimanapun juga kodrat wanita memang lebih lemah dari pria kan?" jelas Sakura sambil tersenyum senang. Ibiki mengangguk mengerti.

"Masalahnya sekarang, bagaimana supaya aku bisa menyelidiki ketiga guru itu, tanpa dicurigai siapapun," gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

"Err, Haruno?"

"Ya, Ibiki-sama?"

"Emm, mungkin ini adalah ide gila. Tapi terserah kau juga sih mau mengikutinya atau tidak," gumam Ibiki.

"Ide apa, Ibiki-sama? Beri tahu aku," pinta Sakura.

"Ya, baiklah. Kalau aku bilang, lebih baik kamu menyamar menjadi murid cowok saja lalu masuk dan tinggal di sekolah asrama itu, bagaimana?" usul Ibiki. Sakura membelalakkan matanya.

"APAAAA...!? Ta.. Tapi Ibiki-sama, bagaimana caranya..??" tanya Sakura gugup.

"Ya gampang, kau tinggal pakai wig. Lalu pakai kontaks lens warna hitam gitu misalnya. Soalnya kan aneh kalau cowok punya mata hijau emerald sepertimu," jelas Ibiki.

"Ta.. Tapi aku nggak bisa akting bagus, nanti malah ketahuan lagi kalau aku cewek kan?" gumam Sakura. Ibiki hanya menghela nafas.

"Yaaah, sekarang maumu bagaimana? Tidak ada cara lain selain itu," keluh Ibiki. Sakura terdiam, nampak berpikir. Pada akhirnya Sakura mendesah kecewa.

"Ya sudah deh," keluh Sakura. "Memang seperti apa kamarnya?" tanya Sakura pada Ibiki.

"Emm, tiap kamar ruangannya sangat luas hingga bisa masuk 6 kasur. Tiap kasur untuk 1 anak, dan lagi tiap kamar hanya punya 1 kamar mandi," terang Ibiki. Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

"Berarti itu sekolah mahal dong, muridnya kan banyak. Kalau tiap kamar ada 1 kamar mandi dan 6 kasur..."

"Tenang saja, biaya sekolahnya biar pihak ANBU yang membayar, kau cukup laksanakan tugasmu," gumam Ibiki sambil tersenyum. Sakura mengangguk lalu kemudian berdiri.

"Berarti kapan aku mulai masuk sekolah baruku itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Sekitar 3 hari lagi, bagaimana?" jawab Ibiki.

"Ok, aku mau lihat keadaan TKP dulu ya, buat referensi penyelidikan yang lebih jelas," gumam Sakura lalu meninggalkan ruangan Ibiki.

"Trims, Ibiki-sama," lanjut Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan dan kembali memakai kacamata hitamnya. Ibiki hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Dasar, dari dulu dia tak berubah. Awalnya buru-buru gak karuan, eh sekarang malah santai. Ah iya, aku harus menelpon sekolahnya dulu," gumam Ibiki pada dirinya sendiri lalu mulai menekan tombol telpon.

**Di TKP...**

"Begitu? Jadi akhirnya kau menyelidiki kasus ini ya?" tanya Gaara sambil mencatat sesuatu di samping Sakura yang sedang berputar-putar melihat keadaan. Sakura mengangguk senang.

"Ya, selain kasusnya menarik dan menantang, aku juga jadi bisa bersama Gaara kan?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum. Gaara hanya mendengus lalu geleng-geleng kepala sambil menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

"Ng? Kok aneh?" tanya Sakura entah pada siapa. Dia mulai mengerutkan keningnya. Gaara yang heran melihat sikap kekasihnya, menghentikan acara menulisnya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Gaara. Sakura berjongkok mendekati tali yang membentuk gaya Shizune saat dia tewas. Tentu saja mayat aslinya sudah dibawa pergi.

"Lihat deh, tadi aku cuma diperlihatkan fotonya oleh Ibiki-sama. Sekarang aku bisa melihat jelas kejanggalannya, tidakkah Gaara pikir aneh? Mayatnya terlalu mengkangkang," gumam Sakura. Gaara mengangguk mengerti. Jelas sekali mayat itu tergeletak dengan tangan kanan di atas perutnya, tangan kiri mengangkat ke atas, tapi kedua kakinya terlalu mengkangkang lebar sekali, seperti habis melakukan sesuatu tapi... apa?

"Ya, kau benar aneh sekali, kira-kira apa yang dilakukan perempuan ini sebelum dia dibunuh?" tanya Gaara pada Sakura. Gadis bermata emerald ini tersenyum geli.

"Hihihi, mungkin habis melakukan 'itu'?" tanya Sakura. Gaara mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Itu..?? Maksudmu... seks?" tanya Gaara ragu-ragu.

"Ya, dan kemungkinan besar pasangannya melakukan seks adalah pembunuhnya, saat tadi aku melihat mayatnya di foto, pakaian Shizune kelihatan mewah seperti habis perayaan atau dari tempat mewah. Lalu tempat mewah apa yang bisa dipakai pasangan untuk melakukan seks?" tanya Sakura seperti seorang guru yang bertanya pada muridnya.

"Hotel..??" tebak Gaara.

"Ping pong, tepat sekali..!!" puji Sakura sambil menunjukkan jempol tangannya pada Gaara.

"Ah, benar juga dengan begini satu teka-teki terjawab. Dengan ini, mungkin saja kita bisa menemukan pembunuh Shizune dengan cara menanyakan semua hotel siapa yang menginap bersama Shizune," gumam Gaara "Kau memang pintar, detektif Sakura. Pantas aku tergila-gila padamu," puji Gaara sambil mengusap kepala Sakura dan mencium bibirnya.

"Baiklah, aku laporkan hal ini pada inspektur yang lain. Arigato, Sakura," kata Gaara lalu laki-laki berambut merah itu lari memasuki gedung. Sakura kembali mengamati TKP.

Menurut Gaara, keadaan di TKP sama sekali tidak ada yang dirubah. Sakura merasa aneh dengan kondisi sekeliling mayat itu. Darah hanya ada di bawah mayat, itupun bercak-bercak sedikit. Di sekitar mayat justru sangat bersih, tidak ternoda darah sedikitpun. Sakura kembali memeras otaknya, tapi saat itu tiba-tiba angin bertiup kencang membuat rambutnya yang pink cerah itu terkibar.

Sakura mendongak ke atas melihat langit-langit biru. Setelah itu pandangannya bergeser ke atas gedung. Sakura berdiri seperti mengamati sesuatu, lalu dia tersenyum senang. Gadis pink itu meninggalkan TKP dengan tenang, dia meregangkan tubuhnya lalu sedikit menguap.

"Pemberhentian selanjutnya, SMA Konoha no Aoi,"

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

  
**

**Yoyoi, jangan minta lemon dulu ya hehe. Namanya juga baru chapter 1, kan ada prosesnya hohoho *dilempar sandal* Sekedar info, mungkin lemon baru muncul di chapter 3 atau 4 *lama amaaaat...!! –digebukin rame-rame***

**Pokoknya chapter-chapter awal jangan minta lemon dulu ya, kalau masih minta aku kasih duren lho XDD *dibuang ke laut* Oh ya, di sini Gaaranya berumur 20 tahun dan ANBU kayak polisi gitu, jangan lupa yaaa...!! ^^**

**Ok, ada pertanyaan lagi..? ****Revieeeew pleeeeease..??**


	2. Chapter 2 : SMA Konoha no Aoi

**Hohoho terima kasih sudah mereview, saya jadi malu *ditendang sampai kutub selatan* Err, karena ada beberapa yang bilang baca fic ini kayak baca cerita Detektif Conan, jadi anggap aja aku Aoyama Gosho (-_,-) *Amit-amit..!! –dilempar ke sawah***

**Aaah sudahlah, aku ini gaje sekali *baru sadar.****.??* aku balas review dulu yaaa...!! ^^**

_**UchiHAruno Sasusaku : **__Hohoho jangan bilang senpai ah, aku kan jadi ma- *dikeplak* hehe, panggilnya De-chan aja, atau Kuroi atau Kuroi De-chan atau- *dibekep perban* hmm, tapi lemonnya di chapter 3 atau 4 sabar ya kak *_* (puppy eyes?) sekarang baru ketahuan dulu hehe, thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Chiwe-SasuSaku : **__Hoho, nggak perlu aku deskripsiin juga udah ketahuan kalau Chiwe anak Jiraiya dari penulisannya, cara bicaranya, cara membacanya caraMMMPH *disumpel rumput laut gara-gara sotoy* nggak kok Sasuke belum 'itu' sama siapa-siapa ntar ketahuan di next chapter :p terus... MANA BISA AKU UPDATE 1 HARI 1 CHAPTER..!? *teriak stress –dikarungin readers* ini udah update, gomen kalau lama hehe thanks ya dah review..!! ^^_

_**Airyuu no Uzumaki : **__Hohoho iya dong *eksis –ditendang ke laut* hehe di chapter ini kok Sasuke munculnya, baca ya ^^ thanks dah review..!!_

_**Nakamura Kumiko-chan : **__Nggak kok, Gaara dan Sasuke cocoknya sama De-chan *narsis lagi –dibantai SasuGaa FG* hehe bercanda, Sasuke muncul di sini kok baca ya Kumiko-chan ^^ hehe thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Akinayuki nyo males login : **__Yup bener, Sasuke muncul di chapter ini jadi murid SMA Konoha no Aoi hehe. __Iya betul sabar ya Akina, orang sabar disayang De-chan *he? –ditendang rame-rame* hoho thanks dah review..!!_

_**Shena blitz : **__Huwooo sabar nona (-,-'') hehe ini udah update, gomen telat ya terus thanks dah review..!! ^^_

_**Fuyuki Namikaze : **__Hoho iya dong, aku kan duplikat Aoyama Gosho *ha!? –dibantai readers termasuk mas Aoyama (?)* hehe, chapter 2 dulu ya, 3 sama 4 nyusul aja *innocent* ok, thanks dah review..!!_

_**Maiyashiro Ai : **__Waah jadi Sakura Megumi-chan itu Ai? Baru ngeh *bersungut-sungut –dilempar sandal* hehe, boleh di fave dong, malah aku seneng ^^ jadi bisa lebih semangat untuk ngelanjutin fic ini hoho. Nggak akan ada lemon GaaSaku, paling kalo ada GaaSaku cuma sebatas sampai ya... baca aja deh hehe *ditendang* ok, thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Haruchi Nigiyama : **__Ping pong, tepat sekali *pose nice ala Guy* ntar Gaara gimana yaaa..?? Mati aja deh *dibunuh duluan sama Gaara FG* hehe bercanda, ok thanks ya dah review..!! ^^_

_**Enda-chan : **__Hoho ok, ini dah dilanjutin kok ^^ heem, karena keadaan ceritanya kayak gini makanya lemonnya jadi agak lama, gomen ya… *meringkuk di pojokan* ok, thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Pikopikopururun : **__Iya nih, aslinya nggak tega milih shizune sebagai korban pembunuhannya tapi yang pas Cuma dia sih jadi ya begini deh, padahal aku juga fans Shizune *mengais pasir di pojokan* iya hehe habis aku gak ada ide lain gimana cara dibunuhnya, ya jadi gitu deh *innocent* ok, ini udah update. Thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Kakkoii-chan : **__Iya nih kak, habis lebih enak aja bikin lemon SasuSaku tapi sebenarnya aku juga GaaSaku fans kok *siapa yang nanya? –meringkuk di pojokan* iya dong kak, rate M itu De-chan banget..!! *Omes mode : ON –ditampol sebelum over limit* hehe bercanda, biasa aja kok *ketahuan banget ngelesnya* ok, thanks dah review ya kak..!!_

_**Aira Akachi : **__Iya beres, ini udah update thanks dah review ya..!! ^^_

_**KuroShiro6yh : **__Hahaha, jangan terburu-buru semua ada proses jalan ceritanya, oke..!? Jadi biar ntar begitu ada lemonnya, ceritanya jadi bisa dimengerti dan gak molor kemana-mana hehe *ngeles* Terus pelakunya emang ada kemungkinan tidak ada di daftar yang dicurigai Ibiki, tapi belum tentu Sasuke dan Gaara ya, pokoknya baca yaaa..!! __^^ ok ini udah update, thanks dah review..!!_

_**Amethyst is Aphrodite : **__Pingin request? Boleh aja sih, tapi mungkin agak lama dibikinnya soalnya aku juga masih banyak request yang belum dikerjakan hehe *dilempar pasir* iya, nunggu lemonnya sabar ya, tapi pasti ada kok :3 ok, thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Naara Akira : **__Hoho penasaran yaaa..?? *nari gaje –dilempar batu* hehe ok, ini udah update, tapi gomen telat ya =3 terus pelakunya emang ada kemungkinan nggak ada di daftar, jadi baca ya hehe terus, emang banyak yang bilang GaaSaku di sini cocok hoho *narsis –dilempar ke laut* thanks dah review..! _

_**Furu-pyon : **__Hieee, gomen kalau kecepatan m(_,_)m habis gimana ya soalnya aku memang nggak bisa basa-basi kalau bikin fic hehe, thanks dah review ya..!!_

_**hehe : **Hohoho saya jadi malu, *ditendang ampe kutub selatan* ok ini udah update gomen kalau telat ^^ thanks dah review ya..!!_

_**uso : **Ok beres bos, ini udah kok tapi gomen telat hehe thanks dah review yaa...!! ^^_

_**Ichigo Cha-Chan : **Hohoho selamat datang lagi Cha-Chan ^^ *cipika cipiki -ditendang* hehehe yang bikin ficnya kan aku, berarti yang puinter DeMMMMPH *disumpel rumput bekas makan kambing* hoeeek, hehe thanks dah di fave ^^ ok, thanks dah review juga..!!  
_

**Err, sudah ya? Ok, selamat membacaaa…!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto…

Genre : Romance/Mystery

Pairing : GaaSaku, SasuSaku

**DETECTIVE GIRL**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 2 : SMA KONOHA NO AOI**

"Semua persiapannya sudah siap?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut merah dengan tanda 'Ai' di dahinya. Dia berdiri di depan kamar seorang perempuan cantik berambut pink yang ternyata kekasihnya, perempuan bernama Sakura Haruno itu baru saja selesai membereskan bajunya dan menatap Gaara, dengan senyuman.

"Ya, tenang saja," jawab Sakura mantap, ketika dia akan mengangkat kopernya, Gaara menahannya.

"Sudah, cukup aku saja yang bawakan," gumam Gaara lalu mengangkat koper Sakura. Gadis itu tersenyum senang.

"Hehe makasih Gaara," gumam Sakura, Gaara hanya menjawab 'Hn'.

Akhirnya setelah berjalan beberapa saat dan menuruni tangga, sampailah mereka di depan mobil Gaara. Laki-laki itu memasukkan koper Sakura di bagasi belakang dan menutupnya, lalu kemudian dia menyuruh Sakura untuk masuk di bangku kemudi. Mereka menuju salah satu target tempat penyelidikan mereka, SMA Konoha no Aoi.

Selama perjalanan, Sakura merasakan kejanggalan. Gaara tidak biasanya sediam ini, apalagi kalau sampai mendiamkan kekasihnya selama perjalanan. Tapi Sakura tidak ambil pusing, dia mengira Gaara sedang sibuk memikirkan kasus lain. Apalagi kalau diingat, tahun ini Gaara baru naik sebagai opsir di divisi satu, bidang kekerasan.

Sakura segera memakai dandanan khusus untuk tempat tujuan dia sekarang. Ya, pertama dia memakai kontak lens berwarna hitam untuk menutupi mata emeraldnya, lalu memakai rambut sedikit jabrik model anak-anak zaman sekarang berwarna hitam, sedangkan untuk mentupi dadanya yang menyembul, Sakura sudah memakai rompi tebal di dadanya agar kelihatan rata di kamar mandi tadi. Sesekali Gaara melirik pada kekasihnya itu...

"Yak, sudah selesai..!! Giaman Gaara? Apa aku sudah terlihat sebagai cowok?" tanya Sakura saat lampu merah. Gaara melirik lalu berkedut.

"Ya, cowok cantik," gumam Gaara pelan lalu tertawa kecil, Sakura menyikut Gaara lalu ikut tertawa.

"Huuuh dasar, Gaara bercanda terus nih," gumam Sakura sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Gaara mencubit pipi itu dengan gemas, membuat Sakura memukul kecil lengan Gaara. Sampai akhirnya mobil mereka berhenti tepat di depan gedung yang sangat besar...

"Nah kita sudah sampai," gumam Gaara lalu menoleh ke Sakura.

"Waaah, gedung ini besar sekali..!!" gumam Sakura terkagum-kagum melihat gedung besar di depannya. Gaara tersenyum kecil lalu dia memegang lengan Sakura, membuat gadis itu berbalik untuk melihat kekasihnya.

"Sakura," gumam Gaara, lalu dia menarik wajah Sakura untuk mencium bibir mungil gadis itu.

Sakura awalnya kaget, tapi akhirnya dia menikmatinya. Ciuman yang biasa itu lama-kelamaan semakin ganas, Gaara memasukkan lidahnya melumat semua yang ada di mulut kekasihnya. Sakura yang memang tidak lebih kuat dari Gaara, hanya pasrah saat Gaara menjelajah semua yang ada di dalam mulutnya itu, keadaan berubah jadi hangat. Gaara memeluk Sakura semakin kencang hingga dada mereka bersentuhan. Tapi Gaara agak kecewa, karena Sakura memakai rompi sehingga Gaara tidak bisa merasakan gesekan lembut dari dada Sakura yang harusnya bulat dan kenyal itu.

"Ga.. Gaara," gumam Sakura terputus-putus setiap Gaara melepaskan ciumannya. Tapi stelah itupun Gaara tetap menyerang mulut Sakura dengan lidahnya. Gaara semakin mempererat pelukannya, membuat Sakura nyaris tidak bisa mengeluarkan tangannya yang diapit antara dadanya dengan dada bidang Gaara.

Entah apa yang merasuki Gaara. Laki-laki yang biasanya diam dan tidak pernah macam-macam pada kekasihnya itu semakin berani. Bibir Gaara mulai semakin turun, awalnya cuma sekedar ciuman dan sedikit menjilat, tapi akhirnya Gaara sudah berani menggigit sehingga meninggalkan tanda di leher Sakura. Gadis itu segera sadar apa yang sudah dilakukannya, dia mendorong tubuh Gaara dan tersenyum kecut kepada kekasihnya itu...

"Go.. Gomen Gaara, tapi aku..." Sakura bingung harus berkata apa, tapi akhirnya Gaara tersenyum dan membelai rambut Sakura.

"Tidak, aku yang salah. Gomen, karena tiba-tiba saja aku kalah dari nafsu ini," gumam Gaara lalu kembali duduk di bangku kemudinya. Dia membukakan pintu Sakura, agar dia bisa keluar.

"Semoga sukses dan... hati-hati ya, Sakura," gumam Gaara lagi, terdengar dari nadanya dia sangat khawatir. Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu mobil..

"Ya, serahkan saja padaku," jawab Sakura yakin "Jaa ne Gaara..!!" ucap Sakura lalu berlari memasuki gedung. Gaara menatap punggung gadis itu dengan kecemasan yang amat sangat.

**Di bagian Sakura****...**

"Huff, berusahalah Sakura," gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri sambil sesekali menampar pipinya. Sakurapun melangkah maju dengan mantap ke depan ruang guru...

TOK TOK

"Pe.. Permisi..." gumam Sakura sambil sedikit membungkuk. Terlihat di situ seorang laki-laki yang sepertinya guru sedang berbicara dengan murid laki-lakinya.

"Ah, kau pasti anak baru itu kan? Silahkan duduk," gumam laki-laki yang sepertinya guru itu dan memakai masker. Sakura pun duduk di samping murid laki-laki yang sedang diajak bicara oleh gurunya itu.

"Baiklah, sebelumnya salam kenal. Aku adalah Kakashi Hatake, sebenarnya aku guru bela diri, tapi berhubung Jiraiya-sama selaku kepala sekolah di sini sedang ada keperluan, jadi aku yang menggantikannya untuk menyambutmu," jelas Kakashi yang kelihatannya tersenyum walau tidak kelihatan karena memakai masker.

"_Jadi, dia Kakashi Hatake,"_batin Sakura dalam hati kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Kau akan sekamar dengan Sasuke. Ayo Sasuke, perkenalkan dirimu pada teman sekamarmu ini," gumam Kakashi pada laki-laki di sebelah Sakura.

"Sasuke Uchiha," gumam Sasuke tanpa sedikitpun melirik Sakura.

"Aku..." Sakura tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia lupa belum menyiapkan nama laki-lakinya. Sakura menelan ludah dan berpikir keras untuk menemukan nama yang bagus.

"Namamu?" tanya Kakashi sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Aaa... Ki.. Ki..." entah kenapa kata-kata itu yang keluar dari bibir Sakura. Sasuke dan Kakashi yang bingung melihatnya langsung mengangkat alis.

"Ki...??" tanya Kakashi lagi. Tiba-tiba Sakura berteriak..

"KIRA..!!" teriak Sakura spontan. Sasuke meliriknya dengan malas.

"Kira..??" ulang Sasuke lagi sambil tertawa meremehkan.

"Ya, namaku Kira Kudo," gumam Sakura lagi dengan senyum lebar berbinar-binar. Sasuke memutar matanya bosan.

"Wah wah, namanya seperti dipaksakan," sindir Sasuke yang melihat ke arah samping. Sakura menelan ludah berharap Sasuke tidak menyadari kenyataan sesungguhnya.

"Hmm, baiklah Kira. Sasuke, kau antar Kira ke kamarmu untuk menaruh barangnya. Ingat, setelah itu ke lapangan untuk pelajaranku," gumam Kakashi. Sasuke berdiri dari bangkunya dan melangkah pergi ke luar ruangan diikuti Sakura.

Selama perjalanan menuju kamar, Sakura eh Kira dan Sasuke berjalan dalam diam. Sasuke tetap menatap lurus ke depan sedangkan Kira asyik melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya. Ada yang belajar di dalam kelas juga ada yang belajar di luar kelas. Kira terkagum-kagum melihat sekelilingnya, maklum lha sekolah mahal. Sampai Sasuke berhenti di depan kamar dengan tulisan 'Kakashi VII' Sasuke memasukinya tanpa bilang permisi.

Sakura tertegun melihat 4 laki-laki yang ada di dalam kamar itu. Ya mereka semua telanjang dada tanpa memakai baju atasan. Apalagi, tubuh mereka semua bagus terlihat dengan bentuk six pack. Rata-rata tubuh seperti itulah yang jadi idaman seluruh wanita. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Sakura memanas kemudian memerah.

"Teme, darimana saja kau..!?" tanya salah satu di antara mereka, dia berambut kuning jabrik dan tersenyum hingga memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih dan bersih.

"Bukan urusanmu dobe," jawab Sasuke cuek lalu berbaring di kasurnya yang paling dekat dengan pintu kamar.

"Siapa dia Sasuke?" tanya laki-laki berambut panjang berwarna coklat. Dengan mata lavendernya, dia menatap Sakura yang sudah menjadi Kira.

"Hmm, salam kenal aku Kira Kudo, kau?" tanya Kira dengan senyum canggung, berusaha terlihat biasa.

"Hoo, aku Neji Hyuuga," jawab laki-laki itu dengan tenang. Tiba-tiba laki-laki berambut jabrik berwarna kuning yang tadi merangkul Kira. Karena tubuh Kira yang memang lebih pendek, menyebabkan wajah Kira bersentuhan dengan dada bidang Naruto.

"Dan aku Naruto Uzumaki, hei anak baru," gumam Naruto sambil mempererat rangkulannya. Membuat Kira salah tingkah, wajahnya kembali memerah.

"A.. A.. Naru.."

"Lalu yang menggantung handuk di lehernya itu Kiba Inuzuka dan yang lagi molor itu Shikamaru Nara. Hafalkan ya..!!" gumam Naruto dengan lancar tanpa membiarkan Kira bicara. Kirapun hanya mengangguk-angguk saja.

"Huh, kau selalu SKSD ya Naruto..!! Lihat, dia sampai ketakutan begitu," sindir Kiba sambil terkekeh.

"Huh, dia takut melihat taringmu itu..!!" balas Naruto. Belum sempat Kiba membalasnya....

TING TONG

"PELAJARAN KEDUA DIMULAI, PELAJARAN KEDUA DIMULAI," teriak seseorang yang kelihatannya berkeliling.

"Haaah, pelajaran si Kakashi ya," gumam Sasuke yang bangkit dari pembaringannya di tempat tidur. Yang lain langsung memakai baju olahraganya.

"Hoaaah, mendokusai..!!" keluh Shikamaru sambil meregangkan tubuhnya. Diapun ikut memakai baju olahraganya seperti yang lain.

Kelima cowok itu ditambah Sakura yang sudah menjadi Kira, keluar bebarengan dari kamar. Entah Cuma perasaan saja atau bukan, Kira merasa setiap dia dan kelima teman cowok sekamarnya lewat, pasti menjadi pusat perhatian. Sepertinya murid-murid cowok yang lain terkagum-kagum dengan lima cowok itu entah karena apa. Ya itu setidaknya, saat mereka semua sampai di lapangan dan Kira disapa oleh seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh gemuk...

"Apa kau anak baru? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya," sapa cowok gemuk itu, Sakura kaget dan membalasnya dengan senyum.

"Ya, aku Kira Kudo, salam kenal," gumam Sakura sambil membungkuk sedikit.

"Heee, aku Chouji Akimichi dari 'Kakashi VIII' kau dari 'Kakashi VII' ya?" tanya Chouji yang mulai memakan kripik kentang yang tadi dibawanya. Kira mengangguk.

"Wah kau beruntung ya, bisa sekamar dengan cowok-cowok paling populer di sekolah ini," gumam Chouji lalu tertawa sedikit.

"Eh, maksudmu?" tanya Kira bingung.

"Kau tahu? Setiap ada cewek dari sekolah lain, pasti mencari mereka berlima. Haha kadang ada yang sampai menangis supaya diperbolehkan masuk hanya sekedar untuk melihat mereka, terutama yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha," jelas Chouji lagi.

"Haaa? Memang apa istimewanya mereka?" tanya Kira lagi sambil mengangkat alis.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti, Sasuke adalah kapten klub bela diri, Naruto kapten klub sepak bola, Kiba kapten klub basket, Neji kapten klub kendo, dan Shikamaru tidak ikut klub apa-apa tapi dia anak paling pintar di sekolah ini dan sejujurnya dia jago aikido," jelas Chouji panjang lebar sambil sesekali mengunyah kripik kentang.

"Waah, mereka sehebat itu? Nggak nyangka ya..." gumam Kira terkagum-kagum dan tersenyum. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kakashi datang dengan peluitnya...

PRIIIIT PRIIIT

"Baiklah kumpul, guys..!!" gumam Kakashi sambil menepuk-nepuk tangannya. Kira, Chouji, dan lain langsung berkumpul di depan Kakashi.

"Kalian tahu? Kita mendapat teman baru kali ini," gumam Kakashi sambil tersenyum pada Kira. Sakura yang lupa kalau dia sekarang adalah Kira diam saja saat Kakashi memanggilnya...

"Kira, majulah,"

"...."

"Kira..??"

"...."

"Kira..!?"

"...."

"KIRA KUDO..!!" teriak Kakashi akhirnya di telinga Kira. Sakura langsung gelagapan ketika sadar dia sudah menjadi Kira sekarang, dia tersenyum gugup.

"Ah, i.. iya, gomen sensei," gumam Kira dengan keringat dingin. Dia bisa mendengar beberapa anak lain menertawakannya.

"Haaaah dasar kau ini, baiklah Kira apa kau pernah mempelajari bela diri sebelumnya?" tanya Kakashi sambil memegang kepalanya. Kira mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, coba tunjukkan," pinta Kakashi yang terlihat dari matanya dia sedang tersenyum.

Kira pun maju dengan degup jantung yang tidak menentu. Di depan sekitar 30 anak laki-laki lainnya, Kira beraksi. Semua terkagum-kagum melihat gerakan Kira yang sangat sempurna begitu pula Kakashi. Semua memberikan tepuk tangan meriah saat Kira melakukan aksi tendangan salto di udara. Itu tendangan yang cukup sulit karena saat melompat, dia mulai melakukan tendangan dengan arah berlawanan. Yaah, itu tidak bertahan lama karena setelah itu Sasuke maju ke depan dan menatap mata Kira dalam-dalam dengan mata onyxnya...

"Hebat juga kau, mau bertanding denganku..?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyum liciknya seperti biasa. Kira mengingat perkataan Chouji tadi, bahwa Sasuke memang kapten klub bela diri.

"Sasuke jangan keterlaluan," gumam Kakashi memperingatkan, tapi sayangnya tak diindahkan Sasuke. Kira yang memang tak suka ditantang hanya mengangguk dan memasang kuda-kuda.

Permainan dimulai, Sasuke menyerang Kira tidak tanggung-tanggung. Pukulan dan tendangan bertubi-tubi dikeluarkan Sasuke dengan mudahnya. Wajah, perut, kaki semua diserang hingga Kira tidak tahan lagi untuk merintih kesakitan. Sampai pada akhirnya Sasuke mengeluarkan tendangan terkuatnya pada perut Kira. Membuat Kira terdorong jauh, dia terhempas hingga meabrak tembok di belakangnya...

"KYAAAAA...!!" teriak Kira spontan. Kiba, Naruto, dan Kakashi langsung berlari menghampirinya, berbeda sekali dengan Sasuke yang langsung berbalik mengejek.

"Huh, teriakannya saja seperti perempuan. Memalukan," gumam Sasuke dan tersenyum licik. Kakashi hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan menggendong Kira yang terus memegang perutnya.

"Kau selalu saja seperti itu Sasuke, baiklah aku bawakan dia ke ruang kesehatan, kalian berlatih jurus yang baru kemarin aku ajarkan. Setelah aku kembali, kita langsung test," gumam Kakashi tanpa dosa. Yang disambut keluhan kecewa dari beberapa murid lainnya.

**Malamnya...**

"Yaaah, tak kusangka aku sampai ketiduran di ruang kesehatan," gumam Sakura eh Kira sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Permisi..." gumam Kira lagi lalu membuka pintu kamarnya. Di dalam, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Neji sudah tidur duluan, tapi anehnya tidak ada Sasuke. Tapi Kira tidak peduli akan hal itu.

"Baguslah, mereka semua sudah tidur. Dengan ini, aku bisa tenang membersihkan diri," gumam Kira yang sekarang sudah kembali menjadi Sakura karena melepas wig dan kontak lensnya. Dia bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan menyalakan shower.

"Cih, sial. Gara-gara anak baru itu aku jadi harus diceramahin sampai malam," decih suara dari sosok laki-laki yang baru saja masuk kamarnya tanpa permisi, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke. Laki-laki berpantat ayam ini melirik kasur di sebelahnya lalu kamar mandi yang terdengar suara shower.

"_Sepertinya anak baru itu lagi mandi," _batin Sasuke dalam hati. Tapi apa pedulinya? Sasuke membuka baju seragamnya, dan saat akan memakai baju tidurnya...

"Ah..!! Sial, kenapa aku bisa lupa meninggalkan tasku di kamar mandi," gumam Sasuke sambil memukul kepalanya sendiri. Dengan masih telanjang dada, Sasuke bergegas ke kamar mandi. Karena dia pikir, Kira dan dia sama-sama cowok, Sasuke tidak ambil pusing untuk mengatakan 'permisi' saat membuka pintu geser kamar mandi.

SREEEEEG

Sasuke tertegun dan membelalakkan matanya melihat pemandangan di depannya. Bukan laki-laki berambut hitam jabrik yang dia lihat, tapi seorang perempuan cantik dengan rambut pink panjang dan dengan tubuh telanjang tanpa ditutup sehelai kainpun. Ya, saat ini Sakura sedang membilas rambutnya di bawah shower. Sakura tidak sadar karena saat ini dia masih membelakangi Sasuke.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang memperhatikannya, Sakura menoleh ke belakang. Dia sangat terkejut dan nyaris saja berteriak kalau saja Sakura tidak ingat berada di mana dia sekarang. Sakura mematikan showernya dan berusaha mengambil handuk untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang basah. Tapi niat itu dia urungkan saat menyadari ternyata handuknya ada di belakang Sasuke. Alhasil, Sakura hanya menutupi kedua bukit dan daerah kewanitaannya dengan tangan.

Sasuke masih terdiam tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Seketika suaranya tidak mau keluar saat melihat Sakura berusaha melindungi tubuhnya dengan gemetar, terlihat dia menggigit bibir bawahnya tanda kedinginan. Begitu yakin, Sasuke melangkah maju mendekati Sakura hingga gadis itu terpojok. Sakura yang pasrah, menunduk takut dan mempererat tangannya yang melindungi kedua bukitnya....

"_Aduh, mati aku..!!"_

"Kau... perempuan..??"

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

  
**

**Ngggg, perasaanku saja atau endingnya ngegantung..?? *bersungut-sungut -dibakar* **

**Hehe di sini, Sakura belum memulai penyelidikannya dan kemungkinan besar di chapter berikut juga belum mulai. Jadi yang penasaran siapa pelakunya, nunggu yang sabar ya hohoho *dikubur hidup-hidup***

**Ok, revieeeeew please...?? **


	3. Chapter 3 : Help me !

**Gomen telat update ya hohoho *digebukin***** ok, balas review dulu ^^**

_**Chiwe-SasuSaku : **__Chiwe...?? Alim...?? Chiwe...?? *cengo* BWAHAHAHA *dilempar bakiak* hehe bercanda bercanda.. XP iya nih Gaara pake basa-basi dulu, dasar amatir *disabakyuu* hehe apa yang terjadi di kamar mandi..? Baca ya..!! Hohoho *tawa mesum started* ok, thanks dah review ya..!!_

_**UchiHAruno SasuSaku : **__Iya sudah sampai sebatas 'itu' hoho tenang saja coba baca chapter ini, terus komentarin gimana lemonnya bagus atau nggak ya ya..? :3 Hehe thanks dah review ya..!!_

_**Furu-pyon : **__Ok, ini udah ^^ thanks dah review ya..!!_

_**KuroShiro6yh : **__Huhuhu Kuro-chan mengerti aku *menangis terharu –readers sweatdrop* iya dong, Sasukenya pasti muncul hehe. __Trus aku juga baru sadar kalau ternyata Sakura kasihan amat di sini *bersungut-sungut -dishannaro* ok, thanks dah review ya..!!_

_**Haruchi Nigiyama : **__Iya dong, biasanya yang pendiam itu mencurigakan *maksud? –ditendang Gaara* iya, bener-bener lemon di sini, baca yaaa hehe thanks dah review..!!_

_**Arishima ryuu-chan : **__Wah ada Cha-chan, ng sekarang aku manggilnya ryuu-chan atau tetep Cha-chan aja..?? o.O Hehe soalnya Sasuke kan ingin memastikan jadi dia masuk untuk melihat lebih JELAS..!! *omes -ditampol* Terus pas niup peluit Kakashi buka sedikit maskernya jadi bisa deh ^O^ *ngibar bendera* hehe sorry gak bisa update cepet, thanks dah review ya..!!_

_**Kakkoii-chan : **__Hehehe Sasuke kan gak pernah lihat cewek mandi, seringnya ngelihat cowok mandi namanya aja asrama cowok wkwkwkwk *dichidori* Ada Shika-kun dan Neji-kun, kupersembahkan buat kak Kakkoii-chan hehe ^^ thanks dah review ya kak..!!_

_**Nakamura Kumiko-chan : **__Gimana ya nasibnya pokoknya TRAGIS banget..!! O.O *latar belakang serigala melolong* halah apaan sih, hehe gomen lagi stress nih, baca ya..!! Thanks dah review..!! ^^_

_**Light-Sapphire-Chan : **__Iya Light betul bangeeeet..!! Kira artinya pembunuh, entah kenapa waktu bikin chapter lalu lagi terobsesi sama Death Note jadi ya gitu deh berhubung aku juga penggemar Light Yagami=Kira hohoho. __Haha wajar aja Sasuke bengis, kan dia ngira Sakura itu sama-sama cowok. __Ok, gimana nasib Sakura, baca chapter ini yaa thanks dah review..!! ^^_

_**Pick-a-doo : **__Ok, ini udah ^^ thanks dah review ya..!!_

_**Fusae Deguchi : **__Wah diapain ya kak..?? Waah *ngebayangin blue film* hiii, aku nggak pernah nonton kok, ok baca chapter ini ya kak, thanks dah review..!! ^^_

_**Shena blitz : **__Hahahaha kasian amat Sakura di rape rame-rame..?? *ngelus Sakura* tapi nggak apa-apa deh, yang penting harus di rape sama Sasuke..!! *dishannaro* ok deh, baca chapter ini ya, thanks dah review dan gomen telat update hehe..!! ^^_

_**^kim_chii^ : **__Hehehe makasih ^^ *terbang –readers sweatdrop* Gaara emang bakal tahu siapa pelakunya tapi gak di chapter ini. __Terus Sakura mau diapain sama Sasuke..?? Baca chapter ini ya, thanks dah review..!! _

_**Berlian : **__Hehehe makasih ^^ ini udah update tapi gomen telat banget soalnya habis ulangan hehe thanks dah review ya..!!_

_**Dark-Hiwatari Nana-Krad : **__Wah, ada kata-kata yang gak efektif..!? __*panik 1000 keliling –lebay-* hehe ok ini udah tapi gomen telat update ya, ok thanks dah review..!!_

_**Amethyst is Aphrodite : **__Hahaha iya betul belum diapa-apain…!! Bakal diapain yaa..?? Baca yaaa..!! *dilempar bakiak* hehe ok thanks dah review ya..!_

_**Hehe : **__hehehe hehehe juga ^^ *ditampol* hoho makasih pujiannya, ini udah update thanks dah review ya..!!_

_**Naara Akira : **__Suka GaaSaku-nya..?? __Sama dong hehe, lemon pasti ada dong hohoho *tawa mesum started* ok, thanks dah review yaa…!!_

_**Minihateyou : **__Ok ini udah, makasih dah review..!! ^^_

_**Haruchiwa Kanata : **__Oh ya lupa bilang hehe *ditendang* iya si Sasu beruntung amat ya? Ck ck kasihan Gaara kurang beruntung *nepuk bahu Gaara* ok, thanks dah review ya..!! ^^_

_**Akina Takahashi : **__Iya senpai..?? Hee makasih *senyum-senyum kayak orgil* ^^ Aku juga suka romancenya GaaSaku hehe, lemon ada di chapter ini tapi belum maks hehe, semoga suka ^^ Thanks dah review ya..!!_

_**Enda-chan : **__Hahahaha, iya betul Sasuke keenakan mentang-mentang di asrama cowok *dichidori* pembunuhnya..?? Siapa yaaa..?? Di chapter ini baru disebutin siapa yang memungkinkan, coba Enda-chan tebak ^^ Iya nih, gak tahu kenapa aku suka banget sama Sasuke yang suka berantem habis kesannya keren ^O^ hehe jadi inget fic kebanggan saya :3 *ditendang* hoho ok, thanks dah review..!!_

_**Reikachan-ai : **__Salam kenal juga ^^ hehe makasih pujiannya =3 Baru pertama liat rate M? __Wah, kalo gitu harus siap-siap di chapter ini hoho *dibantai* ok, thanks dah review..!! _

**Ok, mari kita bacaaaa...!! (Jeng jeng jeng) (-.-")**

**

* * *

  
**

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto...

Genre : Romance/Mystery

Pairing : SasuSaku

**DETECTIVE GIRL**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 3 : HELP ME..!!**

Sakura merinding, degup jantungnya tidak menentu, sedangkan tangannya semakin erat melindungi kedua bukitnya. Sasuke semakin mendekat hingga Sakura benar-benar terpojok di dinding di belakangnya. Rasa dingin yang menusuk kembali menyerangnya, hingga saat Sasuke berkata...

"Kau... perempuan..??"

Sakura menelan ludah tidak tahu harus berkata apa, karena menggigil satu katapun tidak bisa dia keluarkan dari bibir mungilnya. Hening suasananya hingga ingin segera keluar dari tempat itu. Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam ketika Sasuke memegang kedua bahunya..

"Jelaskan kalau kau sudah merasa hangat..!!" perintah Sasuke. Kemudian dia menarik Sakura dan handuknya. Dan dengan cepat, Sasuke membalut tubuh Sakura dengan handuk itu, setidaknya Sakura merasa sedikit lebih baik.

"Sekarang jelaskan siapa kau dan mau apa di sini..!! Kau Kira kan..!?" tanya Sasuke seperti menginterogasi. Demi keamanan, mereka berdua masih tetap di kamar mandi. Sakura mempererat balutan handuk di tubuhnya.

"Ya benar, a.. aku Kira, tapi nama asliku adalah Sakura Haruno. Aku seorang detektif," jelas Sakura sambil berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata onyx Sasuke. Karena jujur, Sakura sedikit tertarik dengan laki-laki yang ada di depannya ini. Tapi... ntar Gaara mau dikemanain..?? ***Buat De-chan ajaaaa...!! –dilempar batu***

"Sakura..? Detektif..? Mau ngapain detektif di sini..??" tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sakura terdiam, dia mengamati Sasuke sesaat lalu menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Sa.. Sasuke, karena sekarang kau sudah tahu identitasku, maukah kau membantuku..!?" tanya Sakura memohon. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan bingung.

"Hah..!? Kenapa aku harus membantumu..!?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Karena sejujurnya aku tidak bisa melakukan tugas ini sendiri setidaknya aku butuh satu partner," jelas Sakura.

"Tunggu tunggu, tugas? Memang apa tugasmu..!?" tanya Sasuke lagi, Sakura mendesah kecil.

"Baiklah, apa kau tahu tentang Shizune..??" tanya Sakura dan menatap tajam mata Sasuke. Laki-laki itu hanya ber'oh' ria.

"Oooh, sensei cerewet itu. Tentu saja tahu, dia satu-satunya guru perempuan di sekolah ini, kalau nggak salah katanya dia pindah ke Ame. Memang kenapa..!?" tanya Sasuke setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Hah? Pindah ke Ame? Itu yang kau dengar? Apa ada yang aneh saat pengumumannya, mungkin..?" tanya Sakura lagi. Sasuke terlihat berpikir.

"Hmm, kalau nggak salah waktu itu semua guru kelihatan gelisah. Ada yang berbisik-bisik, pokoknya aneh deh, memang kenapa sih..!?" tanya Sasuke semakin penasaran.

"Shizune dibunuh dan diperkirakan pembunuhnya adalah salah seorang di sekolah ini," jawab Sakura pelan. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya.

"APAAA-mmmph..!!" teriak Sasuke yang kemudian ditutup dengan tangan mungil Sakura yang menyuruhnya diam.

"Ssst..!! Karena itulah, tolong bantu aku Sasuke..!!" gumam Sakura sambil menaruh jari telunjuk di bibir mungilnya. Sasuke terdiam dia mengamati Sakura dari bawah sampai atas kemudian tersenyum penuh arti.

"Heh, kau pikir aku akan membantumu dengan cuma-cuma hah..!?" tanya Sasuke lagi, Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Maksudmu..??" tanya Sakura bingung dan tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluknya. Cukup erat, kemudian Sasuke berbisik di telinga Sakura.

"Kau tahu..? Tinggal di asrama khusus cowok, membuat rasa penasaran tersendiri?" tanya Sasuke di telinga Sakura, membuat gadis itu merinding.

"A.. a.. rasa penasaran? Maksudmu kau..."

"Yah, dari dulu aku selalu ingin mencobanya, boleh kan Kira?" gumam Sasuke kemudian dan mulai mencium bahu putih Sakura. Perempuan pink itu menelan ludah, dan berusaha mendorong Sasuke tapi kekuatan laki-laki memang lebih besar dari perempuan kan?

"Tapi tidak sekarang, aku ngantuk," gumam Sasuke tiba-tiba dan melepas pelukannya pada Sakura. Laki-laki pantat ayam itu menguap lebar dan menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Sudah jam 12 lebih, cepat pakai penyamaranmu dan tidur. Besok kau bisa telat pelajaran pertama," tegur Sasuke yang kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi sambil membawa tas miliknya. Setelah Sasuke menutup pintu, Sakura menyandarkan dirinya di tembok merasakan degup jantung yang tidak biasa.

"_Huff, benar-benar cowok yang berbahaya,"_

**Keesokan paginya...**

"Kiraaaa, bangun oiii...!!!" tegur Naruto sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kira.

"Ngggg," cuma itu jawabannya, dan dia pun kembali bergumul dalam selimutnya. Naruto menatap yang lain bingung.

"Gimana nih..!? Kira bangunnya susah banget..!!" keluh Naruto.

"Haaaah dasar, serahkan padaku," gumam Shikamaru malas dan menuju kamar mandi. Sekeluarnya dari situ, dia membawa gayung dengan air penuh.

"Shikamaru, aku saja yang menyiramnya ya ya..?" pinta Kiba dengan puppy eyes andalannya yang sebenarnya membuat Shikamaru ingin muntah. Tapi akhirnya laki-laki berambut nanas itu memberikan gayungnya kepada Kiba.

"BANGUUUUN KIRAAAA...!!!" teriak Kiba sambil mengguyur Kira yang tidur.

BYUUUUUR !!

Dalam sekejap, Kira bangun dengan gelagapan...

"Aph-aph a.. apa yang terjadi..!? Kebakaran..!?" gumam Kira panik sehingga membuat yang lain tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahaha, dasar kau Kira..!! Sana mandi, sebentar lagi mau-"

TING TONG

"Walaaah, bel beneran...!! Cepat mandi Kira, kau menyusul saja ya..!!" gumam Naruto panik dan menarik tangan yang lain.

"Eh eh, kok gitu..!?" gumam Kira bingung. Dilihatnya Neji baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kau mandi saja sana, sekarang gurunya Asuma. Kalau kau bolos, kau bisa dikecam habis-habisan, lebih baik terlambat," gumam Neji santai sambil merapikan dan mengikat rambut coklat panjangnya.

"Oh ok, thanks Neji..!!" jawab Kira sambil mengambil tas di sebelah kasurnya.

"Kau mandi sama Sasuke saja, biar cepat..!" perintah Neji saat Kira sudah menutup pintu kamar mandinya.

"Iyaaaa- eh, apaaa...!?" Kira yang sekarang sudah menjadi Sakura kembali karena melepas penyamarannya, terlonjak kaget ketika melihat Sasuke sudah di belakangnya akan memasang handuk di pinggangnya.

"Hn? Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sakura menggeleng cepat.

"Sana mandi, kau belum tahu bagaimana si Asuma garong itu kalau marah," gerutu Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk dan saat akan melepas bajunya...

"Bi.. Bisa kau cepat keluar..??" pinta Sakura. Sasuke menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku mau beresin bajuku dulu," gumam Sasuke tanpa berbalik. Sakura yang tidak mau dianggap 'anak baru kurang ajar' karena sudah telat di hari pertama, akhirnya kembali membuka bajunya hingga tidak tersisa satu helai kain pun di tubuhnya.

Shower sudah dinyalakan, Sakura berdiam di bawahnya. Memakai shampo dan memakai sabun lalu membilasnya. Di lain pihak, Sasuke yang sudah selesai membereskan bajunya asyik melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sepertinya Sakura belum sadar kalau Sasuke di belakangnya sudah menyelesaikan urusannya dan bisa saja 'menerkam'. Sesekali Sasuke mengeluarkan senyum kecilnya yang kadang membuat cewek tergila-gila melihatnya.

Melihat Sakura yang sesekali menggerakkan tubuhnya membuat Sasuke semakin bergairah. Dirasanya 'sang jantan' sudah semakin tegak, membuat Sasuke semakin tidak tahan. Dan yang paling gawat adalah, saat sabun Sakura jatuh. Sakura berusaha mengambilnya hingga menyebabkan dia membungkuk dan kalau dilihat dalam arah pandanagn Sasuke, Sakura terlihat menungging yang... err siap dimasukin?

Akhirnya Sasuke benar-benar sudah sampai batasnya. Dia mendekati Sakura yang baru saja mematikan shower dan akan berbalik. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke berhasil memeluk Sakura dari belakang, tentu saja hal ini membuat gadis pink itu kaget.

"Sa.. Sasuke, kau belum keluar dari tadi..!?" tanya Sakura yang tidak digubris oleh Sasuke.

"Begitulah. Sakura, sepertinya aku mau sekarang," gumam Sasuke yang mulai mencium tengkuk Sakura. Gadis itu melenguh kecil.

"Ja.. Jangan bercanda Sasuke..!! Aku saja belum pernah melakukannya dengan pacarku..!!" gumam Sakura yang sedikit meronta.

"Pacar..?? Sudah punya pacar rupanya," gumam Sasuke tapi tetap mencium leher Sakura. Bahkan kali ini tangannya mulai meremas kedua payudara Sakura membuat gadis itu mendesah kecil.

"Aaah, i.. iya aku sudah punya pacar, makanya ngggh, menjauhlah..." ujar Sakura. Sasuke mendengus kecil.

"Heh, apa peduliku?"

Sasuke terus-terusan meremas payudara Sakura semakin kencang hal itu juga membuat gadis itu mendesah semakin kencang. Sekarang Sakura tidak meronta lagi, sepertinya dia sudah terbuai dengan hal yang dilakukan Sasuke. Laki-laki pantat ayam itu tersenyum kecil, kali ini dia membalikkan tubuh Sakura dan membaringkannya di lantai membuat kedua gunung Sakura terlihat lebih menantang. Sasuke mulai dengan menghisap payudara sebelah kiri. Dijilat, dihisap, digigit, kemudian dihisap lagi.

"Aaaah, ngggh, Sa.. Sasuke ahhh," desah Sakura di tengah aktivitas Sasuke. Justru hal itulah yang membuat Sasuke semakin bersemangat.

Setelah dirasanya payudara kiri mulai mengeras, Sasuke pindah ke payudara sebelah kanan. Dia melakukan hal yang sama, dijilat, dihisap, digigit kemudian dihisap lagi. Tapi kali ini Sasuke tidak buang-buang waktu, tangan kanannya yang bebas mulai menjelajah daerah kewanitaan Sakura. Hal ini membuat Sakura mendesah semakin keras dan sedikit meronta.

"Sa.. Sasuke nggggh, apa.. yang kau aaahhh.. la.. lakukan..?? Uuuh," lenguh Sakura lagi kali ini dia sambil meremas rambut hitam kebiruan laki-laki ini. Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia masih sibuk dengan tujuannya yang sementara yaitu membuat Sakura klimaks.

Sasuke mulai merasa tangannya basah. Dia melepaskan ciumannya di payudara Sakura untuk melihat keadaan daerah kewanitaan milik Sakura. Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Huh, pertahananmu hebat juga, bagaimana kalau ini..??" gumam Sasuke sambil mengangkat pinggul Sakura dan meletakkan kedua kaki Sakura di samping kepalanya hingga daerah kewanitaan Sakura terlihat menantang di depan wajah Sasuke.

"Sa.. Sasuke.. Mau apa kau- Aaaaaahhh," desah Sakura panjang saat lidah Sasuke menerobos maju masuk ke dalam daerah kewanitaannya yang selalu tersembunyi itu.

Sakura menggeliyat merasakan lidah Sasuke berputar menjelajah di dalam 'lorong' miliknya. Desahan-desahan panjang keluar dari mulut Sakura. Sasuke membuka handuk yang menutupi 'sang jantan' miliknya lalu membimbing tangan Sakura agar mengocok 'benda' kesayangannya itu. Dan berhasil..!! Sakura mau mengocoknya membuat Sasuke sesekali mendesah juga di dalam lorong Sakura.

Karena selalu menggelinjang, payudara Sakura ikut bergerak membuat Sasuke terpancing untuk meremasnya kembali. Desahan Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi, membuat Sasuke ingin cepat-cepat membuat gadis itu klimaks. Dan targetpun tercapai, Sakura mengejang dan melenguh...

"Sa.. Sasuke, aku.. aku... aaaaahhh," Sasuke mengeluarkan lidahnya dari dalam lorong Sakura sehingga cairan Sakura muncrat di wajahnya. Sakura tersengal-sengal kecapekan, Sasuke meletakkan tubuh Sakura pelan-pelan di lantai. Laki-laki itu membersihkan cairan-cairan yang muncrat di wajahnya dan sesekali mencoba menjilatnya sedangkan Sakura memejamkan mata merasakan sisa cairan itu masih sedikit-sedikit keluar dari lorongnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya..??" tanya Sasuke setelah mereka lama terdiam. Sakura masih tidak menjawab, dia sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang kelelahan.

"Sekarang sampai sini dulu, kalau sudah begini maka berikutnya akan lancar," gumam Sasuke lagi. Setelah melumat bibir mungil Sakura, Sasuke bangkit dan memakai handuk untuk menutupi benda pentingnya.

Karena Sakura masih terlihat kecapekan juga, Sasuke menggendong tubuh Sakura setelah menutupnya dengan handuk. Kini Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Sakura di atas tempat tidur 'Kira'. Laki-laki itu mengeringkan tubuh dan rambut Sakura dengan handuk kemudian membantu memasang penyamaran Sakura seperti wig rambut hitam dan memakaikan rompi untuk melindungi kedua bukitnya.

"Sasuke..."

"Kau istirahat saja di sini, aku akan bilang ke Asuma kalau kau sakit," gumam Sasuke sambil memakai seragamnya.

"Tidak, Sasuke. Bisakah kau membuat alasan untuk tetap di sini? Ada.. banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan," tanya Sakura mulai kembali normal.

"Apa? Kalau tentang penyelidikan itu, kan bisa nanti," jawab Sasuke malas. Sakura menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak, harus cepat diselesaikan. Kalau tidak akan terjadi pembunuhan lagi," ujar Sakura sambil menatap tajam Sasuke. Laki-laki pantat ayam itu terdiam dan mengangkat alisnya.

"Ya.. sudah. Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?" gumam Sasuke lalu duduk di samping Sakura yang setengah terbaring. Sakura segera mengambil catatan di dalam tasnya. Tapi sebelum memulai pertanyaannya, Sakura memandang Sasuke...

"Apa informasi darimu bisa kupercaya..??" tanya Sakura sambil mengangkat alisnya. Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Yah terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Tapi kau bisa mengandalkanku yang selalu dipaksa mendengar ocehan gosip dari biangnya, si Dobe dan si gukguk berambut coklat," gumam Sasuke sambil menerawang. Sakura tidak mengerti siapa yang dimaksud Sasuke dan entah kenapa dia tidak mau tahu. Tapi kalau readers, tahu kan siapa yang dimaksud Sasuke?

"Menurutmu, siapa saja yang dekat dengan Shizune..?" tanya Sakura akhirnya sambil membuka tutup bolpointnya. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang.

"Hoo, siapa ya..?? Ah iya dia dekat dengan Yamato, Asuma, dan-"

KRIEEET

Suara pintu terbuka mengagetkan kedua insan ini. Spontan mereka menoleh bareng dan mendapati seseorang sedang tertegun melihat mereka. Sesaat suasana menghening hingga akhirnya laki-laki berambut abu-abu dikuncir itu tersenyum sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. Sedangkan di belakangnya ada dua orang lagi entah siapa menunggu di pintu.

"Kenapa kalian tidak ikut pelajaran..?" tanya laki-laki itu sambil menenggelamkan kedua tangannya di dalam kedua sakunya, kemudian dia memasuki kamar menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura, eh salah Kira.

"Kabuto-senpai sendiri, ngapain disini..??" tanya Sasuke balik sambil mengangkat alisnya. Laki-laki yang disebut Kabuto itu hanya mendengus kecil.

"Hhh, tadi aku kembali ke kamar bersama 2 temanku untuk mengambil barang yang ketinggalan dan begitu lewat kamar ini aku mendengar ada suara. Kupikir aneh karena ini masih jam pelajaran, jadi aku masuk," jelas Kabuto lalu menoleh ke Kira.

"Hmm..? Rasanya aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya ya..??" tanya Kabuto sambil menatap Kira dengan curiga. Sesaat pandangan mereka bertemu dan suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening, Sasuke yang merasa risih akhirnya angkat bicara...

"Dia anak baru yang datang kemarin, namanya Kira Kudo," gumam Sasuke sambil menatap tajam Kabuto dengan mata onyxnya. Kabuto ber'oh' ria.

"Ooh, aku Kabuto Yakushi. Salam kenal... Kira.." ujar Kabuto yang entah kenapa saat menyebutkan nama 'Kira' nadanya jadi ditekankan.

"Ya, salam kenal juga," jawab Kira dan mengangguk. Kabuto tersenyum kemudian menuju ke pintu keluar.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Jangan sampai kalian terlibat masalah karena bolos," gumam Kabuto sambil melambaikan tangannya sedikit kemudian menutup pintu. Sasuke mendelik ke Sakura...

"Sakura, kenapa tadi kau-"

"Sasuke, siapa dia..??" potong Sakura dengan suara serius. Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya kemudian menghela nafas.

"Ng, dia seniorku di klub bela diri, dia murid Kakashi juga seperti kita memang kenapa..??" tanya Sasuke. Sakura terdiam sesaat kemudian menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Ah tidak, tidak apa-apa kok. Oh ya, tadi yang dekat dengan Shizune siapa saja selain Asuma dan Yamato..??" tanya Sakura sambil membuka kembali catatannya.

"Asuma dan Yamato dekat dengan Shizune karena hubungan teman sejak kecil, kemudian Kakashi..." Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat, kelihatan sedang berpikir.

"Kakashi..??" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Kalau tidak salah dengar, Kakashi dan Shizune sudah bertunangan tapi batal karena katanya Shizune punya kekasih gelap," gumam Sasuke sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Sakura mencatat dalam diam.

"Oh ya, Asuma dan Yamato katanya punya perasaan juga terhadap Shizune, jadi mereka juga sebaiknya patut dicurigai karena bisa saja mereka membunuh Shizune karena tidak rela Shizune jatuh ke tangan orang lain?" usul Sasuke, Sakura hanya mengangguk tidak jelas dan tetap mencatat. Beberapa saat suasana kembali tenang, Sasuke mengamati Sakura yang giat mencatat dalam diam. Kemudian laki-laki itu mendekati Sakura dan menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam celana Sakura.

"He.. Hei Sasuke, hentikan... ngggh a.. aku jadi tidak bisa mencatat.. aaaahh hei..!!" gumam Sakura sambil sesekali menggeliyat di tengah kegiatan mencatatnya gara-gara jari Sasuke yang berputar-putar di dalam lorongnya.

"Ng? Tidak mau tanya siapa perkiraan kekasih gelap Shizune..??" tanya Sasuke sambil tetap merangsang tubuh Sakura.

"Aa.. Aaah, me.. memangnya siapa..?? Ngggh," gumam Sakura yang akhirnya terbaring tak berdaya di atas kasurnya. Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dari celana Sakura, tangannya telah basah. Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"Haha, kata Neji sih kekasih gelapnya adalah murid Shizune itu sendiri," gumam Sasuke sambil mengelap tangannya yang basah kena cairan Sakura.

"A.. Apa..!? Be.. Berarti..."

"Ya, tiap guru mengajar 30 murid begitu pula Shizune. Jadi, daripada terbaring seperti itu, lebih baik kau mulai mencari seorang kunci dari kasus ini. Karena kau detektif, kau pasti mengerti kekasih gelap Shizune bisa menjadi kunci penting bukan?" gumam Sasuke malas. Sakura sedikit melotot ke arahnya.

"Huh, terserah saja. Malam ini kita akan mulai bekerja, Sasuke..!!" gumam Sakura sambil memasukkan catatannya ke dalam tasnya.

"Kita..??" gumam Sasuke sambil mengangkat alis.

"Ya, kita..!! Karena kau sudah berbuat macam-macam padaku, Sasuke..!! Jangan pikir aku tidak bisa menghajarmu..!!" ancam Sakura sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Hah..!?"

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

  
**

**Hwohohohohohohohoho *tawa mesum lebay* hehe akhirnya bisa bikin lemon juga tapi jangan puas dulu karena yang tadi belum maks lho hohoho *ditimpuk batu***

**Ok, maaf kalau ada kekurangan, revieeeew please..!?**


	4. Chapter 4 : Perkiraan Gaara

**Halo semua… maaf saya telat hohohoho… *kena death glare* hehe, ngg ucapan terima kasih sekali untuk…**

_**Angga Uchiha Haruno, Chiwe-SasuSaku, Arishima Ryuu-chan, Amethyst is Aphrodite, KuroShiro6yh, Haruchi Nigiyama, Fusae Deguchi, Argi Kartika 'KoNan', Shena BlitzRyuseiran, Light-Sapphire-chan, Fuyuki Namikaze, Pick-a-doo, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, Princess Megumi Kisai, ayui-chan181, Enda'chan, NaMizu no Mai, Haruchiwa Kanata, myta-chan, TurQuoise Sky, Kakkoii-chan, Naara Akira, hehe, Haibara kawaii, ifkiwi, Akinayuki Nyo, ReikaRozenDiamond, Kasumi Yumaeda, Sora chand, Nca-chan**_

**Makasih banyak ya atas review kalian semua. ****Maaf ya, aku gak bisa bales satu-satu kayak biasanya, ini semua gara-gara komputer laknat saya *ngelirik komputer* haha, tapi aku tetep berterima kasih pada komputerku sih hehe *meluk komputer –readers sweatdrop* untuk chap yang berikutnya, kuusahakan kembali bales satu-satu kayak biasanya ^^**

**Baiklah, selamat membacaaa…!! **

**

* * *

  
**

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance/Mystery

Pairing : SasuSaku, GaaSaku

**DETECTIVE GIRL**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 4 : PERKIRAAN GAARA**

**Pukul 01.00 dini hari**

"Sasuke jelek..!! Baguuuun…!!!!" gerutu Sakura, oh salah Kira. Berkali-kali Kira membangunkannya dari tadi, tapi tetap saja Sasuke tidak bergeming dari tempat tidurnya. Tentu saja hal ini membuat perempuan yang memakai wig hitam itu emosi dan menyiapkan kuda-kudanya..

"Huff, satu dua tiga. HIYAAAA...!!"

BRAAAKKK !!

"AAAAAHHH..!! Sakit tahu punggung gue..!! Apaan sih..!?" gerutu Sasuke yang punggungnya habis ditendang Kira. Tapi sialnya, teriakan Sasuke terdengar oleh yang lainnya sehingga mereka terbangun.

"Hoaaah, ada apa sih teriak-teriak..!?" gerutu Kiba sambil menguap malas.

"Kalian.. tidak lihat sekarang jam berapa..??" tanya Neji dengan penekanan di setiap katanya. Matanya sedikit berair setelah menguap bareng Kiba tadi.

"Kira dan Sasuke, setelah tadi bolos seharian sekarang apa lagi..?? Mendokusaaaii," gumam Shikamaru yang akhirnya kembali tepar di tempat tidurnya. Membuat yang lain memutar bola matanya bersamaan.

"Eh, ngg, maaf semuanya. Se.. Sebenarnya, aku pingin ke kamar mandi. Tapi karena kelihatannya gelap, jadi aku bangunkan Sasuke untuk menemaniku, hehe," jelas Kira dengan berusaha memakai wajah tanpa dosa.

"Heeee...??? Rupanya Kira penakut juga ya..??" tanya Naruto dengan wajah innocent. Kira tersenyum canggung walau sebenarnya dalam hatinya dia mengucapkan 'sialan' berkali-kali.

"Ya.. Ya begitulah, ayo Sasuke cepat..!!" ajak Kira sambil menarik tangan Sasuke kencang. Membuat laki-laki pantat ayam itu mengaduh-aduh di tengah jalannya menuju kamar mandi di ujung kamar mereka. Tentu saja hal ini membuat yang lain sweatdrop, tapi setelah itu mereka kembali membaringkan diri di tempat tidur.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Kira alias Sakura itu langsung menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Sasuke mengedip-ngedipkan matanya karena masih ngantuk. Setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya, Sasuke menatap Sakura malas...

"Apa-apaan wajahmu itu..!? Sadar dong, kita mulai sekarang..!!" perintah Sakura dengan jengkel, Sasuke yang sepertinya memang masih setengah sadar hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum lalu mendekati Sakura hingga gadis itu menabrak pintu di belakangnya.

"Oh, jadi mau lagi?? Bilang dari tadi dong," gumam Sasuke sambil memegang pintu di belakang Sakura dan mulai mencium tengkuk Sakura.

"He.. Hei..!! Bukan ini maksudku..!! Kau lupa? Tadi siang kan aku bilang padamu, tengah malam nanti kita akan memulai penyelidikan..!! Sasukeee...!!!!" dengan sukses Sakura mendorong Sasuke hingga menabrak tembok di belakangnya, membuat laki-laki itu setengah mengutuk perempuan di depannya.

"Huh iya, iya, tapi cepat ya," gumam Sasuke sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Sakura memutar bola matanya lalu berbalik untuk melihat keadaan anak-anak yang lain.

"Hei Sasuke, kayaknya mereka sudah tertidur, ayo kita mulai," ajak Sakura sambil membuka pintu perlahan. Sasuke hanya mengangguk-angguk tak jelas lalu mengikuti gadis di depannya.

Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan mengendap-endap berusaha untuk tidak ketahuan. Tapi hampir saja ketahuan, karena Sasuke berkali-kali hampir tertawa melihat gaya teman-temannya tertidur. Naruto mengorok dengan mulutnya terbuka. Kiba berkali-kali mengigau "Akamaru, guk guk," Shikamaru tidur berputar hingga 180 derajat karena tahu-tahu dia sudah tidur dengan posisi kepala di bawah dan kaki di atas bantal. Neji tidurnya biasa saja, tapi berhubung rambut coklat panjangnya berantakan dia jadi terlihat seperti kuntilanak yang siap bangun dari kuburnya.

Akhirnya setelah berhasil keluar dengan aman, Sasuke dengan puas tertawa terbahak-bahak walau masih berusaha mengecilkan volumenya. Tentu saja ini membuat Sakura sweatdrop. Sasuke yang dikenalnya dingin selama ini ternyata mempunyai sisi yang sangat berlawanan. Tapi gadis ini tidak ambil pusing, sehingga dia langsung menarik lengan Sasuke.

"Hei Sasuke, kau tahu tidak informasi para guru dan murid itu biasanya di mana?" tanya Sakura setelah mereka lama terdiam.

"Di ruang guru, tepatnya di ujung lorong sana,"

"Oh begitu, eh?" Sakura merasa heran, suara itu berasal dari belakangnya. Sedangkan Sasuke di sebelahnya sedang menatap heran padanya. Akhirnya Sasuke dan Sakura melihat ke belakangnya bersamaan.

"Ka.. Kabuto-senpai, lagi..?" gumam Sasuke setengah bingung. Kabuto hanya tersenyum menanggapinya lalu berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Kalian sedang apa sih di sini..?? Sudah jam setengah dua lho," tanya Kabuto heran. "Hampir saja kalian akan kuhajar karena kukira maling," canda Kabuto sambil tertawa.

"Oooh begitu, ngg kami.." Sakura bingung mencari alasan, dia menyikut lengan Sasuke.

"Ka.. Kami ingin mengambil barang yang ketinggalan di ruang guru itu," gumam Sasuke akhirnya. Kabuto ber'oh' ria.

"Kebetulan, nih," gumam Kabuto sambil memberikan beberapa kunci yang digantung jadi satu. Sasuke menerimanya dengan ragu. Sedangkan Sakura menatap Kabuto dengan curiga yang semakin menjadi.

"_Apa-apaan dia..!?" _

"Kupikir kalian akan membutuhkannya, jadi..."

"Kabuto-senpai bisa ikut bersama kami..!?" potong Sakura cepat. Sasuke menatap Sakura kaget sedangkan Kabuto terdiam sambil mengangkat alis.

"Kami takut kalau cuma berdua, lagipula ruang guru itu ada di ujung, mana gelap banget lagi. Ya?" ujar Sakura dengan nada memohon. Kabuto tersenyum kecil.

"Yeah, jika itu yang kalian mau," gumam Kabuto lalu berjalan di depan Sasuke dan Sakura dengan tenangnya. Dalam sekejap, suasana di antara mereka jadi sepi karena tidak ada yang mau mengajak bicara di antara mereka...

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Di depan ruang guru..**

"Nah, mana kuncinya..??" tanya Kabuto lalu meminta kunci pada Sasuke. Setelah itu dia mencoba kuncinya satu persatu hingga menemukan satu yang bisa.

CKLEK

"Nah, baiklah sekarang ambil barang kalian yang ketinggalan itu. Aku menunggu di luar saja," gumam Kabuto. Sasuke mengangguk dan segera menarik lengan Sakura. Tapi...

"Jangan, kami tetap ingin bersama Kabuto-senpai," pinta Sakura lagi, kali ini dengan nada memelas. Awalnya Kabuto terdiam tapi akhirnya dia menurut juga. Kabuto mengikuti Sasuke dan Sakura dari belakang. Setelah itu, Sakura berbisik pada Sasuke.

"Jadi, di mana tempat Shizune..??" bisik Sakura sambil sesekali melirik Kabuto yang sedang melihat-lihat dokumen guru yang lain. Sasuke menunjuk tempat yang paling ujung.

"Tuh, kalau nggak salah yang itu deh," jawab Sasuke. Akhirnya mereka berdua langsung menuju tempat ujung itu sedangkan Kabuto masih melihat-lihat meja guru yang lain.

Sakura memperhatikan meja Shizune. Tapi ada yang janggal, padahal sudah hampir 3 minggu sejak terbunuhnya Shizune tapi meja itu tetap penuh dengan barang-barangnya. Bahkan foto-fotonya pun masih ada, Sakura tertarik untuk melihat salah satu foto di ujung meja kerjanya. Ya, foto itu adalah foto Shizune dan Kakashi, Sakura terdiam melihat senyum kedua insan itu.

"_Aneh, terlalu banyak yang janggal. Bukankah jika guru pindah, maka mejanya pun akan dibereskan paling tidak seminggu setelah kepergiannya__. Tapi ini.. Apalagi foto ini..."_

"Sasuke,"

"Hn? Apa lagi sekarang..??" tanya Sasuke malas.

"Kau bilang, Shizune dan Kakashi sudah bertunangan kan? Tapi.. apakah mereka dipaksa?" tanya Sakura dengan ragu. Sasuke terdiam.

"Mungkin. Shizune selalu cerita tentang perasaannya selama ini," gumam Sasuke.

"Shizune selalu bercerita kepadamu..??" tanya Sakura bingung. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Ya, entah kenapa kadang dia suka tiba-tiba menceritakan masalahnya. Padahal aku tidak mengerti apa-apa," jawab Sasuke dengan pandangan kosong. "Tapi, kadang-kadang juga dia selalu memarahiku tanpa sebab," tambah Sasuke lagi dengan ketus, Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Hahaha sepertinya dia guru yang menarik ya, ngg?" mata Sakura tertuju dengan daftar nama murid yang diurus Shizune. Sakura mengangkat alisnya.

"Sasuke? Kenapa ada namamu di sini..??" tanya Sakura, mengingat Sasuke adalah murid Kakashi.

"Ooh, itu daftar nama murid tahun lalu. Ah iya, aku belum beri tahu kamu ya? Tahun lalu aku adalah murid Shizune," jawab Sasuke dengan santai sambil sesekali menguap.

"Ooh, lalu kenapa cuma namamu yang dilingkari dengan pulpen merah seperti ini..??" tanya Sakura lagi. Sasuke menggeleng.

"Entahlah, sepertinya Shizune punya sentimen pribadi denganku. Makanya dia suka memarahiku tanpa sebab, menyebalkan..." gerutu Sasuke sambil sesekali menerawang. Sakura memutar bola matanya mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang kurang memuaskan baginya.

"_Tapi... kenapa ya? Nama Sasuke yang dilingkari ini terasa aneh, apa ada sesuatu yang lain?"_

DRAP DRAP

"Ng? Kabuto-senpai?" tanya Sasuke melihat Kabuto tiba-tiba berlari ke arahnya dan Sakura dengan wajah pucat.

"TI... TIARAP...!!!" teriak Kabuto sambil memegang Sasuke dan Sakura agar mereka terlindung dari sesuatu. Sehingga posisinya Sasuke dan Sakura jatuh tertidur di bawah, sedangkan Kabuto tengkurap melindungi mereka.

ZRAATS !! CREEEP !!!

"AAAAHHK !!" teriak Kabuto sambil memegang lengannya yang berdarah seperti tersayat sesuatu.

"A.. Apa itu tadi..!?" teriak Sakura sambil memegangi Kabuto, Sasuke langung melihat ke belakangnya. Rupanya ada panah yang menancap di tembok belakang.

"Panah..!?" gumam Sasuke lalu dia kembali melihat ke depan.

Tepat jauh di depannya ada seseorang yang sedang memegang bow gun ke arah mereka. Sepertinya dia mengincar salah satu di antara Sasuke, Sakura, dan Kabuto. Orang itu tidak terlihat karena gelap, yang kelihatan hanyalah bow gunnya yang terkena cahaya dari luar. Setelah Sasuke melihatnya, dia langsung berlari keluar. Sasuke mengambil inisiatif untuk mengejarnya.

"Sialan..!! SA.. EH, KIRA JAGA KABUTO-SENPAI..!!" teriak Sasuke lalu dia berlari keluar.

"Ah, Sasuke tunggu..!!" cegah Sakura berusaha teriak, tapi dia bingung karena nanti Kabuto akan sendirian.

"Ka.. Kau kejar.. Sasuke saja, lekas..!! Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri," gumam Kabuto sambil menahan rasa sakit di lengannya yang terus mengeluarkan darah. Akhirnya Sakura menurut dan langsung mengejar Sasuke.

Di luar, tepatnya di koridor panjang Sasuke masih mengejarnya. Orang itu memakai jubah hitam dari atas ke bawah dan memakai tudung, hingga tidak kelihatan siapa sebenarnya dia. Tapi orang itu berlari sangat cepat hingga akhirnya Sasuke benar-benar kehilangan dia ketika berbelok di tikungan. Dengan kesal, Sasuke memukul tembok di sebelahnya.

"Sialan..!! Siapa dan mau apa dia..!?" ketus Sasuke dengan kesal.

"Sasuke..!! Rupanya kau di sini.." keluh Sakura saat berhasil mengejar Sasuke. Dia terengah-engah dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Ngapain kau di sini..!? Bukannya aku sudah bilang supaya kau menjaga Kabuto-senpai, eh..!?" gumam Sasuke setengah marah.

"Maaf, maaf habis kau langsung mengejar orang mencurigakan itu tanpa perhitungan, lagipula Kabuto-senpai yang menyuruhku untuk mengejarmu. Dan.. jangan marah hanya karena hal seperti ini dong," jelas Sakura panjang lebar. Sasuke mendengus.

"Gimana aku nggak marah..!? Tadi kau hampir terluka tahu..!! Untung tadi ada Kabuto-senpai, coba kalau nggak..!?" gerutu Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Apa tadi kau bilang?" tanya Sakura, sepertinya dia merasa salah dengar. Masa' sih Sasuke dingin ini mengkhawatirkan dirinya? Spontan wajah Sasuke memerah saat Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya, menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Kenapa Sasuke..!?" tanya Sakura sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sasuke menggeleng cepat, wajahnya sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

"Ti.. Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Ayo lekas kembali ke tempat Kabuto-senpai," ajak Sasuke lalu dia jalan di depan Sakura.

"I.. Iya," jawab Sakura dengan bingung lalu mengikuti Sasuke.

-

-

-

**Di m****arkas ANBU, 03.00 dini hari...**

TIK TIK TIK TIK TIK

Suara ketikan di keyboard memenuhi ruangan tengah yang sepi itu. Ada dua orang di sana. Salah satunya sedang duduk di depan komputer sambil mengetik sesuatu. Sedangkan di sebelahnya berdiri seseorang yang menatapnya dengan malas, terlihat sekali dia sangat mengantuk. Sepertinya mereka berdua juga salah satu anggota ANBU, tapi apa yang mereka lakukan dini hari begini..??

"Hoaaah, masih belum selesai, Gaara?" gumam seorang laki-laki berambut merah dengan wajah baby facenya. Dia menguap sambil sesekali menggaruk rambut merahnya yang tidak gatal.

"Ya sabar, kak Sasori. Pasti sebentar lagi ketemu," gumam laki-laki yang disebut Gaara itu masih tetap terpaku dengan komputer di depannya. Hingga akhirnya Gaara menekan sebuah tombol 'Enter'.

"Ah, ini dia," gumam Gaara sambil memperhatikan sesuatu di komputernya itu. Gaara tersenyum dan berdiri.

"Kak Sasori, maaf bisa tolong print e-mail itu..??" pinta Gaara dengan memohon. Sasori memutar bola matanya.

"Nggak ah, aku malas memasang printernya. Kau saja," jawab Sasori. Gaara menghela nafas panjang.

"Haaah, kalau gitu tolong kak Sasori cari di komputer sebelah sana, tolong cari... Sasuke Uchiha," gumam Gaara sambil melihat tulisan di komputernya.

"Ha? Buat apa? Lagipula siapa Sasuke Uchiha itu..??" tanya Sasori sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku.. menemukan suatu bukti penting yang belum ditemukan Sakura. Dan kalau perkiraanku benar, pasti orang itu pelakunya," gumam Gaara sambil menatap Sasori serius.

"Hah..!? Maksudmu, Sasuke Uchiha itu pelakunya..!?" tanya Sasori. Gaara menggeleng cepat.

"Bukan, bukan dia. Pokoknya kak Sasori cari saja dia. Sasuke adalah salah satu murid di SMA Konoha no Aoi," jawab Gaara lalu mendekati Sasori yang sedang menyalakan komputer di seberangnya.

Sasori dan Gaara menunggu komputer itu nyala. Setelah komputer itu sudah ON, Sasori segera memasang koneksi internet. Dia mengetik alamat website SMA Konoha no Aoi, lalu mengetik nama Sasuke Uchiha di situ. Beberapa saat kemudian, semua data tentang Sasuke muncul di layar komputer.

"Hei Gaara, kenapa sih dengan dia?"

"...."

"Gaara? Hei?"

"...."

"Haloooo, Gaara..!"

"Dia.. kalau perkiraanku benar, Sasuke adalah korban selanjutnya," gumam Gaara tiba-tiba. Sasori membelalakkan matanya.

"A.. Apa? Maksudmu, Sasuke yang akan dibunuh selanjutnya?" tanya Sasori. Gaara mengangguk dalam diam.

"Ka.. Kalau begitu, kita harus cepat mencegahnya. Kau sudah tahu siapa pelakunya kan Gaara?" tanya Sasori. Gaara terdiam seribu bahasa. Lalu dia melihat lagi data Sasuke..

RUANGAN : _KAKASHI VII_

"Ng, kak Sasori, coba klik 'Kakashi VII' itu," pinta Gaara kemudian. Sasori akhirnya mengklik link itu. Rupanya setelah mengklik link itu, akan muncul nama anak-anak yang tinggal dalam ruangan itu...

KAKASHI VII :

_SASUKE UCHIHA_

_NARUTO UZUMAKI_

_KIBA INUZUKA_

_SHIKAMARU NARA_

_NEJI HYUUGA_

_KIRA KUDO_

"Wah, wah. Yang Kira Kudo itu, namanya norak sekali..!!" ejek Sasori sambil tertawa kecil. Gaara mendengus, sudut bibirnya sedikit tertarik.

"Haha, aku jadi penasaran dengan wajahnya. Aku klik ya Gaara?" tanya Sasori, Gaara hanya menjawab 'terserah'. Akhirnya Sasori benar-benar mengkliknya.

"Heee, ternyata anaknya lumayan cakep juga ya," gumam Sasori terbengong-bengong melihat foto anak itu. Gaara tertegun, sepertinya dia mengenali anak itu. Spontan Gaara terdiam, degup jantungnya tidak menentu...

"Itu... Sakura.." gumam Gaara tiba-tiba. Sasori menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Gaara bingung.

"Sakura..!?" tanya Sasori. Gaara mengangguk cepat dan menoleh ke printernya tadi. Kertas itu sudah selesai diprint. Dengan cepat Gaara menyambar kertas itu dan mengambil jaketnya.

"He.. Hei, Gaara kau mau ke mana..!?" tanya Sasori.

"Sudah jelas kan..!? Aku akan ke SMA Konoha no Aoi..!!" jawab Gaara sambil tetap berjalan lurus.

"Apa..!? Sekarang..?" tanya Sasori tambah bingung. Dia mematikan komputernya.

"Tentu saja, Sasuke yang kemungkinan diincar itu sekamar dengan Sakura. Bukan tidak mungkin, Sakura juga dalam bahaya kan..!?" jawab Gaara, dia menggenggam erat-erat kertas yang dipegangnya.

"Ka.. Kau benar," gumam Sasori. Setelah mematikan semua peralatan yang dinyalakan. Dia bergegas mengambil jaketnya lalu mengejar Gaara...

"Hei Gaara, tunggu aku..!!"

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

  
**

**Akhirnya selesai juga (-,-") maaf ya telatnya hampir sebulan hehe. Habis kalau liburan, aku selalu ke luar kota sih jadi ya begini deh hohoho *innocent -dibantai***

**Ada beberapa yang menanyakan kenapa Kabuto dimunculkan di fic ini. Hehe itu semua karena, Kabuto adalah salah satu chara favritku...!! *nebarin bunga –readers sweatdrop* hahaha gak tahu kenapa aku bisa suka Kabuto, tapi aku mulai suka dia sejak aku punya game psp Naruto. Sumpah disitu, Kabutonya keren abis..!! (^O^)b**

**Terus, maaf di chapter ini gak ada lemonnya ya. Soalnya sekarang yang penting menemukan titik temu dulu siapa pelakunya, nah apa udah ada yang menemukan..?? (^^)a Tapi, aku janji di next chapter bakal ada lemon, jadi jangan lewatkan yaaa...!!! *updatenya aja lama -ditendang ampe kutub utara***

**(-,-")**

**Ok, review pleaaase..?? :3 **


	5. Chapter 5 : Dua pilihan

**Yoooo…!!! /(^^) Hmm, apakah aku sudah update dengan cepat..?? :3 Hehe, aku bales review dulu yaaa…!!**

_**Haruchi Nigiyama : **__Pendek…?? Masa' sih..!? *ngelihat chapter sebelumnya* ya ampun udah telat update, pendek lagi. Bodohnya diriku *meratapi nasib di pojokan* hehe iya di chapter ini ada lemon ^^ thanks dah review ya..!!_

_**Fusae Deguchi : **__Iya, hehe setidaknya tersangkanya berkurang satu kan..?? Hohoho *digeplak* ok, ini udah. Thanks dah review yaa..!! ^^_

_**Light-Sapphire-Chan : **__JTR itu.. Jack The Ripper bukan ya..?? Aku lupa nih hoho *dodol –dilempar bakiak* Lemon GaaSaku ya..?? Hmm, aku gak janji ada lho haha *dibantai* ini udah update, thanks dah review..!!_

"_**Black Rose" Cyne_chan : **__Aduh aduh, yang akhirnya bisa review juga, selamat ya..! __XD *nebarin bunga* __Kalau SasuSaku sih, udah pasti..!! *pose ala Guy* haha, ok deh thanks dah review..!! (^O^)b_

_**Angga Uchiha Haruno : **__*ikut ngelempar belati karena tidur saya terganggu –dilempar sandal jepit* haha bercanda kok, ini udah update baca yaa..!! (^_^) Thanks dah review fic ini dan yang PINK AND BLONDE..!! :3_

_**TurQuiose Sky : **__Hahaha tebakannya aneh aneh aja nih XDD *gak mau diem –dilempar bakiak* hahahaha ok ini udah update, baca yaaa..!! :D_

_**Furu-pyon : **__Ok deh bos..! __(^^)b ini udah update, thanks dah review..!!_

_**KuroShiro6yh : **__Siapa yaaaa…?? __Hohohohoho jadi malu *terbang –dilempar kebo* hahaha lemon..!? __So pasti..!! Ada 2 pairing nih, (o.O) *WTF..!! –digencet kebo* XD ok, thanks dah review..!!_

_**Shena BlitzRyuseiran : **__Hahaha bener, bakal ketahuan atau nggak mari kita lihat di chap ini hohoho *dilempar truk* ng? Ok deh, ini udah update (^^) Thanks dah review..!_

_**Kakkoii-chan : **__Betul kak Kakkoii-chan omes..!! *geleng-geleng kepala –disiram air panas* Huweeee..!? Panas panas, huff baca ya kak ada 2 pairing lemon nih hohoho *OMES mode : OVER LIMIT* sudah ya kak, sebelum Omes saya bertambah lagi hohoho *dilempar kebo* Thanks dah review..!!_

_**Uzumakihinaru : **__Haha betul banget, tapi mungkin aja salah, siapa tahu..?? :3 Hehe thanks dah review ya..!!_

_**Nakamura Kumiko-chan : **__Ini udah update, hohohohohoho115x (o.O) Thanks dah review..!!_

_**Fuyuki Namikaze : **__Hahaha dasar, oke deeeh (^O^)b thanks dah review ya..!!_

_**Pretty Cute-Hime : **__Kabuto Fans juga..!? (O.O) Hiyaaaa, senangnyaaaa…!!! XD Jarang-jarang sih ada Kabuto fans, hehe jadi seneng banget :3 ok, thanks dah review yaa..!!_

_**Hikari 'Sakura' Sakuragi : **__Haha maaf kalo di chap lalu gak ada (^^")a oke deh, di chap ini langsung 2 pairing lemon..!! Bwahahahaha..!! *dilempar gajah* ok, makasih dah di fave (^^) Thanks dah review..!!_

_**Kenbishi Tori-chan : **__Iya, salam kenal jugaaa..!! (^O^) Makasih dah dibilang bagus hehe *terbang abis itu jatuh ke tempat kebo mandi* Iya, di chap ini ada lemon kok, tenang aja..! :3 ok, thanks dah review yaa..!!_

_**Nne kishida : **__Iya haha, maaf lama ya (^^)a pelakunya..?? __Baca terus aja, mungkin nanti ketemu titik terang hoho :D Ok, thanks dah review ya..!!_

_**Nona Biru Tua : **__Ok bos, ini udah..!! Thanks dah review yaa..!! (^_^)_

_**Argi Kartika 'KoNan' : **__Wah maaf, kalo Sasukenya OOC banget hehe (==")a hmmm, boleh slight GaaSaku nggak..?? :3 Boleh ya? __Boleh ya? Bo- *dibekep perban* ok, thanks dah review yaa..!!_

_**NaMizu no Mai : **__Haha, jawabannya ntar pasti ada, berusahalah mencari (^_^)b hehe iya dong ada Sasori *peluk Sasori -ditendang* hehe ok ini udah, thanks dah review ya..!!_

_**Haruchiwa Kanata : **__Gomen…!! Lama yaa..!? Soalnya habis dari luar kota sih hehe (^^")a haha makasih, thanks dah review..!! :)_

_**Enda'chan : **__Iya, iya tenang aja hehehe (^^) di chap ini ada kok, baca yaa..!! Thanks dah review..!!_

_**Ifkiwi : **__Kakashi..?? Gimana ya..?? Cari tahu aja sendiri (^O^) *dibantai* haha ok ini udah update, baca yaa..!! _

_**Kasumi Yumaeda : **__KASUMI..!! *sama-sama teriak gaje XD* haha iya, chap ini ada lemonnya kok. Baca yaa...!! Thanks dah review..!! :3_

_**Amethyst is Aphrodite : **__Okeeee...!! /(^O^) Pelakunya baca terus yaaa..!! (^^) thanks dah review..!!!_

_**Akinayuki Nyo : **__Hehehe kebalikan dari aku dong? Aku malah gak suka Orochi :3 *dililit lidah Orochi* tapi kalo mau, Insya Allah deh aku adain tuh ular hahahaha *dihajar rame-rame* ok, thanks dah review..!!_

_**Arishima Ryuu-chan : **__Aku pintar..?? (O////O) *blushing* hehehehe, Kabuto aku sengaja aja dimunculin gitu, soalnya jarang ada fic yang munculin Kabuto *merenung di pojokan terus dipeluk Kabuto XD* haha thanks dah review yaaa..!!_

_**Naara Akira : **__Iya betul, ada Gaara yang sedang beruntung di sini ^^b haha, di fic ini boleh curiga sama siapa aja kok, maklumlah namanya fic Detektif hehe (^^)a ok, thanks dah review yaa..!!_

_**Veny_NYOOO...~_^ : **__Hohohoho makasih Veny, jadi maluuu :3 *narsis –dibantai rame-rame* haha bercanda, ini udah cepet belum..?? (o.O) ok, thanks dah review yaa..!!_

**Ok, udah ya.. Selamat membacaaa..!!**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto..

Genre : Romance/Mystery

Pairing : SasuSaku, GaaSaku

**DETECTIVE GIRL**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 5 : DUA PILIHAN**

Sejak malam itu, Sakura tidak bisa tidur dan hal ini menyebabkan dia harus tidur di tempat tidur 'Kira'nya karena demam. Entah karena kurang tidur atau apa, tapi kemungkinan besar memang karena kurang tidur. Mungkin dia tidak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkan sosok yang menyerangnya bersama Sasuke dan Kabuto tadi malam.

"Uhuk uhuk," suara Sakura yang batuk memecah keheningan di antara lima cowok yang berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya. Neji melirik ke arah gadis yang sudah menjadi cowok itu.

"Bagaimana Kira..?? Kau mau mengikuti pelajaran, atau tidak..??" tanya Neji sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tapi hanya dibalas Kira dengan suara terengah-engah. Shikamaru mendekati 'cowok' berambut jabrik hitam itu dan menyentuh keningnya.

"Hm, panas sekali. Apa lebih baik dia istirahat saja dulu..?? Bisa repot kalau nanti dia pingsan di tengah pelajaran, mana sekarang gurunya si Yamato itu lagi," keluh Shikamaru sambil melihat wajah Kira yang sedikit demi sedikit mengeluarkan keringat dingin dari pelipisnya.

"Iya juga ya, tapi kok bisa sepanas ini sih? Kayaknya kemaren kau sehat-sehat saja deh," gumam Kiba setelah menyentuh kening Kira.

"Hah hah, sepertinya aku hanya kurang tidur," jawab Kira pelan sambil tersenyum. "Tapi sebenarnya, aku ingin mengikuti pelajaran seperti yang lain," gumam Kira sambil berusaha bangkit dan memegang kepalanya yang serasa menekan.

"He.. Hei, sudahlah Kira..!! Jangan memaksakan diri, lebih baik kau tidur saja. Tenang, kalau Yamato-sensei sih masih bisa kuurus," gumam Naruto dnegan bangganya sedangkan yang lain memutar bola mata, bosan melihat tingkah laku anak itu.

"Tapi.."

"Hei bodoh..!! Kau tidak dengar kata-kata yang lain, eh..?? Istirahat saja di sini, kalau kau kenapa-napa yang kena imbasnya juga tetap teman sekamarmu tahu..!!" gerutu Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajah dan berbalik menuju pintu.

"Hemm, Sasuke benar. Ya sudah Kira, kami pergi dulu ya," gumam Kiba sambil mengajak teman-temannya yang lain menyusul Sasuke. Akhirnya, dengan ini Kira atau Sakura sukses berada di kamar sendirian.

"Huuh, kenapa sih Sasuke nggak bela aku..?? Kan aku anak baru, masa' sama sekali belum mengikuti pelajaran satupun..??" gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri lalu geleng-geleng kepala.

"Uuh pusingnya, lebih baik aku cuci muka dulu," gumam Sakura lagi lalu berjalan sempoyongan menuju kamar mandi di ujung. Sesampainya di kamar mandi Sakura membuka kran air, tapi tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan kepalanya semakin berat, pandangannya mengabur, dan akhirnya dia benar-benar kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh.

Sakura pingsan...

-

-

-

**Sementara itu di bagian Gaara dan Sasori..**

Gaara dan Sasori akhirnya sampai juga di SMA Konoha no Aoi. Mereka segera turun dari mobil. Tapi begitu Gaara hendak berlari untuk menerjang masuk ke gerbangnya, Sasori segera menahannya hingga Gaara hampir terjatuh..

"Aduh, apa-apaan sih kak Sasori..!?" ketus Gaara dengan kesal sambil menarik paksa tangannya yang dipegang Sasori.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya begitu, Gaara..!! Kau lupa..?? Kalau mau masuk, kita harus menyamar menjadi salah satu murid sekolah ini dulu agar kita tidak dicurigai..!!" jelas Sasori sambil memberikan Gaara sebuah kantong besar yang kelihatannya berisi seragam sekolah itu.

"Uugh,"

"Gaara, aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkan Sakura, tapi kalau kau ketahuan juga sama saja kan..!? Cepat pakai dulu, setelah itu kita cari kelas Kakashi VII itu," perintah Sasori. Gaara hanya mengangguk pasrah kemudian memasuki mobil sedangkan Sasori menunggu di luar.

Di dalam mobil, Gaara mulai memakai seragam sekolah itu dengan cepat hingga tidak ada 5 menit, dia sudah selesai. Setelah itu, dia keluar dan gantian dengan Sasori. Sama seperti Gaara, tidak dalam waktu 5 menit dia sudah selesai. Setelah itu mereka berdua mengunci pintu mobil dan segera berlari menuju koridor sekolah. Karena sedang pelajaran, koridor kamar siswa jadi sepi hingga memudahkan combo ini untuk terus maju. Hingga Gaara dan Sasori menabrak 2 orang guru bersamaan..

BRAK !!

"A.. Aduh, ah maaf biar saya bantu," ucap Gaara dengan sopan sambil membantu mengambil kertas-kertas guru yang dia tabrak itu.

"Ah, tidak apa. Terima kasih, ya," ucap guru berambut perak itu dengan sopan dan tersenyum di balik maskernya sedangkan yang seorang lagi...

"Haah, anak-anak zaman searang suka tidak lihat-lihat kalau jalan ya..!!" gerutu guru berjanggut ini pada Sasori, tentu saja laki-laki baby face itu menjadi kalap.

"Ma.. Maaf, benar-benar maaf..!! Saya akan bantu," gumam Sasori gugup, sepertinya karena wajah guru berjanggut itu yang terkesan galak dan menyeramkan.

Saat memberes-bereskan barang yang berceceran itu, Gaara dan Sasori sama-sama menemukan foto yang menarik perhatian mereka. Ya, kedua guru itu memiliki foto wanita yang sama hanya saja berbeda gaya. Sasori dan Gaara merengut melihat foto itu, sepertinya wanita berambut hitam berkilau itu mereka kenal...

"Hei..!! Kenapa kalian bengong..!? Apa yang kalian lihat, hah..!?" bentak guru berjenggot itu tiba-tiba. Membuat Sasori dan Gaara cepat-cepat membereskan barangnya hingga selesai kemudian diberikannya pada guru masing-masing.

"Terima kasih ya, kalian sudah repot-repot," gumam laki-laki berambut perak kepada Gaara dan Sasori sambil tersenyum melembut.

"Tidak apa, memang kami yang salah," gumam Sasori sambil menunduk.

"Hm, lain kali hati-hati kalau jalan, ayo Kakashi," ajak guru berjenggot itu pada temannya.

"Iya iya, sabar dong Asuma," jawab si Kakashi itu. Gaara dan Sasori terdiam.

"Hei kak Sasori, foto yang tadi itu..."

"Foto Shizune, korban yang meninggal 3 minggu yang lalu itu. Kenapa mereka bisa memilikinya..??" gumam Sasori sambil menatap kedua punggung yang semakin menjauh.

"Huh, kita pikirkan nanti. Ayo kak Sasori, kita harus cepat..!!" ajak Gaara sambil berlari. Sasori mengikutinya dari belakang, mereka berdua mulai mencari kelas Sakura satu persatu. Hingga akhirnya, kelas Kakashi VII itu ditemukan. Mereka memasuki kamar itu bersama-sama, tapi.. hasilnya kosong tidak ada siapa-siapa...

"Huh sudah kuduga, percuma datang saat pelajaran dimulai," keluh Sasori. Gaara terdiam tidak menjawab Sasori dan memandang lurus ke arah kamar mandi.

"Ng? Kenapa Gaara..??" tanya Sasori akhirnya.

"Entahlah, kak Sasori tunggu dulu di sini," jawab laki-laki berambut merah marun ini. Dia segera menuju kamar mandi yang terbuka sedikit itu dan membukanya. Alangkah terkejutnya Gaara, melihat seseorang terlentang tidak berdaya di dalamnya...

"SAKURA..!?" teriak Gaara spontan dan langsung memposisikan dirinya duduk dan menaruh kepala Sakura di atas kedua lututnya.

"Hei, sadarlah Sakura..!! Sadar..!! Hei..!?" gumam Gaara sedikit teriak dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sakura.

"Sial..!! Badannya panas sekali..!!" gumam Gaara sedikit emosi.

"Ga.. Gaara..??" sahut Sakura tiba-tiba. Dia perlahan membuka matanya, laki-laki berambut merah itu bernafas lega.

"Huff, syukurlah Sakura. Kenapa kau bisa di sini..!? Badanmu panas sekali..!!" tanya Gaara sambil memegang kening Sakura dan membelai rambut pink Sakura yang sudah tergerai karena wig rambutnya terlepas saat Gaara mengguncangkan tubuhnya. Sakura terengah-engah...

"Hah hah, a.. aku.. dingin.. kenapa.. dingin sekali..??" tanya Sakura entah pada siapa.

Gaara tertegun dan setelah dia sadari, rupanya kran yang dibuka Sakura sebelum pingsan tadi sudah mengeluarkan banyak air yang hampir menggenangi lantai kamar mandi. Gaara segera mematikan kran air itu, tapi tetap saja badan Sakura menggigil. Tentu saja Gaara panik, dan biasanya orang panik jadi berpikir pendek. Sehingga Gaara mengatakan..

"Cih, Sakura aku akan menghangatkanmu dengan tubuhku, bertahanlah..!!" ucap Gaara. Dan saat laki-laki berambut merah dan bertato Ai ini akan menggendongnya, tiba-tiba Sakura menahannya.

"Kalau.. memang Gaara mau.. jangan.. di luar. Aku.. aku takut.. takut ketahuan..." ucap Sakura dengan sangat pelan. Gaara terdiam dan akhirnya menaruh Sakura di atas lantai yang sudah sedikit mengering dan menatapnya.

"Tidak apa.. kalau aku melakukannya..??" tanya Gaara lagi. Tapi Sakura tidak menjawab, dia semakin terengah-engah. Melihat Sakura yang benar-benar tidak berdaya itu, akhirnya Gaara mendecih dan langsung membuka jas hitam seragamnya dan membuka 2-3 kancing kemejanya.

Gaara mendekati Sakura yang terbaring itu dan mulai menciumi leher jenjang kekasihnya. Bukan hangat lagi, tapi sudah panas mungkin karena pengaruh sakitnya Sakura. Gaara meneruskan aksinya, dia membuka baju Sakura untuk membuka lagi rompi yang dipakai gadis itu untuk menutupi kedua buah dadanya. Dengan lembut supaya kekasihnya itu tidak kesakitan, Gaara meremas kedua buah dada Sakura sambil melumat bibir mungil gadis itu. Membuat Sakura mendesah tidak karuan...

"A.. Aa.. Aaah.. ah Ga.. Gaara.. nggggh," desah Sakura lagi saat kali ini Gaara menghisap buah dadanya sebelah kanan. Dan aktifitas Gaara pun semakin berkembang...

**Di bagian Sasori..**

"Buset dah, si Gaara lama amat..!! Udah mau 1 jam nih, ngapain sih dia..!?" gumam Sasori dengan kesal sambil melihat jam di tangannya berkali-kali.

"Apa jangan-jangan dia BAB lagi..?? Atau pipisnya gak habis-habis..?? Atau..." Sasori terus mengira-ngira apa yang terjadi dengan Gaara. Hingga tiba-tiba dia mendengar desahan panjang seorang wanita di dalam kamar mandi tempat Gaara masuk...

"Aaaaahhh, Gaara.."

"Eh? Suara apa itu..!? Itu kan suara cewek?" tanya Sasori pada dirinya sendiri, dan saat penasarannya meluap. Dia pun maju untuk membuka kamar mandi itu, tapi...

DHUAAAAK !! BRUK !!

Sasori jatuh pingsan dengan darah yang mengalir di kepalanya. Sedangkan di belakang Sasori, ada seseorang yang memakai jubah serta tudung berwarna hitam memegang pipa besi. Orang itu menatap Sasori lega dan tersenyum licik. Pipa besi di tangan kanannya meneteskan darah Sasori yang sedikit menempel itu. Orang itu mengangkat Sasori dalam diam kemudian dia keluar dari pintu kamar Kakashi VII

-

-

-

**Di bagian Sasuke...**

PRAAAK !! KLONTANG !!

"Hah hah,"

"SASUKE UCHIHA..!!! Apa yang kau lakukan dari tadi..!? Permainanmu sangat tidak becus, Uchiha..!!" ucap Yamato si guru kendo dengan suaranya yang menggema di ruang olahraga. Tentu saja hal ini membuat yang lain takut, mundur, dan diam seribu bahasa.

"Maaf Yamato-sensei," jawab Sasuike dengan sedikit segan. Yamato mengeluarkan nafas panjang.

"Ada apa denganmu, ha..!? Tidak biasanya kau begini. Semua orang tahu kau yang berada di urutan ketiga dalam kendo setelah Kabuto dan Neji, pasti bisa melakukan yang lebih baik dari tadi..!!" jelas Yamato.

Sasuke diam seribu bahasa, dia memang tidak bisa berkosentrasi penuh saat ini. Karena di kepalanya berputar-putar bayangan gadis yang akhir-akhir ini dipikirkan olehnya. Apalagi sekarang gadis yang bernama Sakura itu sedang sakit tidak berdaya dan ada di kamarnya sendirian. Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa? Bukankah baru tadi malam, dia dan Sakura diserang? Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa saat ini...

"_Kenapa sih aku ini..??" _

"Fuh, baiklah kalau begitu. Sasuke sepertinya kau tidak enak badan, sana kembali ke kamarmu..!!" perintah Yamato. Sasuke mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat kendo.

Sasuke berjalan dengan pandangan kosong. Berkali-kali dia mengeluarkan nafas panjang, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Sasuke akhirnya sampai di depan pintu kamarnya, dengan langkah berat dia memasuki pintunya itu...

"Saku.."

Sasuke tertegun, tidak ada Sakura di tempat tidurnya yang biasa. Sasuke panik, dia mencari-cari di ujung kamar tapi tetap tidak ketemu hingga Sasuke membuka pintu kamar mandi. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat Sakura dengan seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang sepertinya sedang ingin memasuki sesuatu di antara kedua paha Sakura yang terkangkang. Mata onyx Sasuke membulat...

"Sa.. Sakura..." gumam Sasuke pelan, tapi sukses membuat Gaara terkejut dan langsung melompat mundur.

Mata hijaunya bertatapan dengan mata onyx Sasuke yang dalam. Setelah itu Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya menuju mata emerald Sakura yang redup. Sakura menatapnya dengan sendu, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Sasuke mendekati Sakura begitu pula Gaara, laki-laki berambut pantat ayam itu mengambil handuk di belakangnya untuk menutupi tubuh Sakura dan mengangkatnya.

"Sepertinya.. kau sudah tahu penyamaran Sakura," gumam Gaara dengan nada tajam. Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke dengan penekanan di tiap kata. Kelihatannya dia marah, Gaara mendengus sambil membetulkan bajunya.

"Kau tanya saja Sakura. Sepertinya kau akan lebih percaya dia daripada aku," jawab Gaara dengan tenang. Sasuke menatap Sakura.

"Dia.. pacarku, Sasuke..." jawab Sakura dengan pelan. Sasuke kembali terdiam, Gaara berdiri di sampingnya.

"Begitu... jadi kau pacarnya?" tanya Sasuke. Gaara mengangkat alis yang sebenarnya tidak ada lalu mengangguk.

"Sayang sekali.. aku jadi tidak punya hak untuk menghajarmu, brengsek..!!" geram Sasuke tiba-tiba dan menatap Gaara dengan mata onyxnya yang tajam. Gaara terkaget, dan tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya gemetar..

DEG DEG DEG DEG

"_A.. Apa..!? Tatapannya menunjukkan seakan ingin membunuhku, siapa dia..!?" _

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya lalu keluar kamar mandi dan menaruh Sakura di atas kasurnya. Gaara melihat sekelilingnya, sepertinya ada yang kurang. Lalu dia melihat ke bawah kakinya, rupanya ada darah yang baru saja menetes tentu saja ini membuat Gaara terkesiap..

"Kak Sasori..!! Di mana kak Sasori, Sasuke..!?" tanya Gaara spontan memanggil 'Sasuke' karena tadi dia sempat mendengar Sakura memanggil nama itu. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu, saat aku datang tidak ada siapapun di kamar," jawab Sasuke cuek tanpa berbalik.

Gaara mendecih dan langsung berlari ke luar kamar, Sasuke menatap kepergiannya tanpa ekspresi. Baru beberapa menit kemudian, tiba-tiba Gaara kembali, wajahnya menyiratkan kecemasan. Sasuke mengangkat alis saat Gaara sedikit tersenyum padanya.

"Sasuke, aku tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi.. seandainya terjadi sesuatu padaku, tolong ya.." gumam Gaara dan tersenyum yang terlihat dipaksakan. Lalu dia pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang mengangkat alisnya bingung..

"_Tolong apaan..??"_

"Sa.. Sasuke.." sahut Sakura tiba-tiba yang sudah sadar kembali sepenuhnya. Walau begitu, wajahnya masih tetap pucat. Sasuke memegang kening gadis itu lalu mencium bibir mungil Sakura.

"Jangan bicara lagi, malam ini aku sudah memutuskan.." gumam Sasuke lalu naik ke atas kasur Sakura.

"Me.. Memutuskan apa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura lagi. Sasuke mendesah pelan lalu tersenyum kecil yang kelihatan nakal.

"Heh, malam ini kau benar-benar akan menjadi milikku," jawab Sasuke yang sudah kembali tersenyum mesum khas miliknya. Sakura terperangah.

"A.. Apa..!?" mata Sakura membulat kaget. Lalu Sasuke duduk dan membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sakura lalu membuka kedua paha Sakura hingga terlihat mengangkang. Sasuke tersenyum lagi.

"Huh, sepertinya aku juga harus berterima kasih pada pacarmu itu karena sudah memudahkanku ya," gumam Sasuke lagi. Dia kembali menatap Sakura dengan mata onyxnya.

"Sekarang, aku yang akan menghangatkanmu menggantikannya," gumam Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sakura merasakan tubuhnya semakin gemetar.

"Ha? Tu.. Tung.. Aaaaaaaahhk..!!"

Tubuh Sakura gemetar hebat. Sesuatu menerobos masuk ke dalam lorongnya. Tentu saja hal ini membuat rasa sakit yang luar biasa, hingga Sakura menangis dan memegang erat sprei kasurnya. Sedangkan Sasuke terlihat berusaha dan berkali-kali mengeluarkan nafas panjang.

"Cukup.. sakit..!! Hentikan Sasuke, kumohon..!! Sebenarnya.. uuuhk apa yang kau lakukan..!?" tanya Sakura yang sesekali menggeliyat berusaha mengurangi sedikit rasa sakitnya. Sasuke terengah-engah dan berusaha mendekati wajah Sakura.

"Sabarlah sedikit," gumam Sasuke yang kemudian melumat bibir mungil Sakura dan meremas kedua buah dada gadis itu.

"Ngggh, aah apa... aah ah apa ini..??" tanya Sakura entah pada siapa saat Sasuke sudah memasukkan seluruh 'benda'nya ke dalam lorong Sakura.

Sasuke terlihat kecapekan, tapi rasa itu hilang seketika saat melihat Sakura sudah terbuai dengan aktifitasnya. Sasuke merasa lega, melihat Sakura tidak terlihat kesakitan lagi, dia tersenyum kecil dan membelai rambut pink Sakura.

"Apa kubilang? Tidak sakit kan?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura tidak menjawab, dia sibuk mendesah karena 'benda' Sasuke terus-terusan bergerak di dalam lorongnya, tidak memberikan waktu untuk istirahat.

Sasuke melumat bibir Sakura, mengajak lidahnya untuk bermain. Sedangkan kedua tangan Sasuke asyik bermain dengan kedua buah dada Sakura yang sudah mau mengeras. Sasuke memaju mundurkan pinggulnya yang entah kenapa dengan cepat bisa diiringi gerakan Sakura. Gerakan ini terus berlanjut hingga 15 menit mereka bertambah cepat dan..

"Sasuke..!! Aku.."

"CIH..!!"

Sasuke menyadari Sakura dan juga dirinya akan klimaks. Sasuke yang tidak mau atau lebih tepatnya belum mau menghamili Sakura, langsung menarik 'benda'nya dari lorong Sakura, hingga cairan Sakura muncrat ke arahnya begitu juga sebaliknya. Sakura kelelahan dan terengah-engah, sedangkan Sasuke jatuh terbaring di samping Sakura.

"Sasuke.. tadi kenapa..??" tanya Sakura dengan polosnya pada Sasuke. Laki-laki itu merengut sebal padanya...

"Kau ini bodoh, ya..!? Kau mau hamil..!? Kalau mau, ayo kita lakuin lagi," jawab Sasuke dan bangkit dari tidurnya. Sakura menggeleng cepat.

"Ng.. Nggak, jangan ya hehe.." gumam Sakura dengan innocent. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang lalu menyentuh kening Sakura dan tersenyum kecil.

"Sudah turun ya, baguslah.." gumam Sasuke, tatapannya melembut. Wajah Sakura memerah mendengarnya.

"Habis kalau kau sehat, kan jadi lebih enak ngelakuinnya..!!" tambah Sasuke lagi dan tertawa mesum. Sakura merengut lalu melempar bantalnya ke arah Sasuke.

"Dasar mesum..!! Eh Sasuke, mana Gaara?" pertanyaan Sakura, sukses mengembalikan wajah dingin Sasuke. Laki-laki berambut pantat ayam itu hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku nggak tahu dan nggak mau tahu," gumam Sasuke malas sambil mengangkat tangannya. Sakura mendesah pelan.

"Hoi, cepat mandi dan pakai penyamaranmu, sebentar lagi istirahat dan anak-anak akan masuk kamar," gumam Sasuke memperingatkan. Sakura mengangguk dalam diam lalu masuk pintu kamar mandi dan menguncinya.

Sakura menyandarkan dirinya di tembok sementara dia menyalakan showernya. Sakura membiarkan kepalanya basah disiram air yang turun dengan derasnya. Perempuan itu memejamkan matanya, kemudian tersenyum.

"_Hari ini, pertama kalinya aku melakukan itu dengan Gaara setelah pacaran selama 2 tahun,"_

"_Tapi.. kenapa rasanya ada yang kurang ya..??"_

"_Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti, tapi..."_

"_Dengan Sasuke, aku merasa lebih nyaman dan hangat,"_

Sakura tertawa kecil. Setelah memakai sabun dan shampo secukupnya, dia segera mematikan shower dan berjalan keluar. Hari ini perasaannya sangat lega dan tenang. Sakura benar-benar menikmati hari ini...

Tapi sepertinya, Sakura tidak tahu dan mungkin sebaiknya tidak perlu tahu..

Bahwa saat ini, kekasihnya dalam bahaya besar yang sedang mengincar nyawanya...

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

  
**

**Hieeee, selesai jugaaa..!! (ToT) Hahah****a enak amat ya Sakura, dapet 'sesuatu' dari 2 cowok yang paling terkenal di fandom 'Naruto' sekaligus..!! XDD *dibantai***

**Oh ya, aku ganti nama jadi Kuroi Kira ya..?? *****_* *bangga (?)* Hmm, sekarang terserah pada mau manggil aku siapa. Mau Kira atau De-chan, mau pake embel-embel atau tidak, pokoknya terserah deh hehe. **

**Tapi untuk di fic ini, panggil aku De-chan aja soalnya daripada bingung ntar bedain antara Kira dari Kuroi Kira atau Kira dari Kira Kudo (_) hehe, pokoknya gitu lha...**

**Ok, gak ada lagi yang bisa kuucapkan. Revieeeew pleasee...!? :3**


	6. Chapter 6 : She is different

**Maaf, sekali lagi seperti biasa maaf telat update ya hohoho (^^)a *dihajar* habis gak ada waktu terus mau ke warnet, makanya sekarang baru bisa, fufufu *gaje -sweatdrop***

**Oh ya, aku ingin mengucapkan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya pada semua readers, karena aku merasa chapter lalu (sangat) mengecewakan. Banyak kelalaian yang telah kulakukan, apalagi kesalahan itu adalah kesalahan yang selalu ingin aku hindari dalam membuat fic rated M. Aku akan mencoba memperbaikinya, mohon maafkan atas kesalahanku, mau ya..?? :3**

**Ok dah, balas review dulu...**

_**KuroShiro6yh : **__Hahaha maaf deh kalau pendek, tapi lumayan kan threesome lhoo.. *tidak tertarik tuh –pundung di pojokan* Hahaha iya, Gaara dalam bahaya dan bahayanya apa, baca aja ya.. (^^)v haha memang aku tidak berniat memberi tahu pelakunya sekarang XP *ditendang* hehe tapi makasih banyak dah mau review..!!_

_**Naru-mania : **__Iya boleh kok hoho *maunya..!! –ditendang rame-rame* makasih atas pujiannya (^^) MEOML udah update duluan kok tuh haha, ok thanks dah review yaa..!!_

_**Haruchiwa kanata : **__Hahaha habis tiap komik hentai yang kubaca, pasti kalau mau 'gitu' alasannya mau menghangatkan ckckck *ketahuan maniak (-,-)* haha maaf kalo lemonnya kurang, btw thanks dah review yaa..!!_

_**Fuyuki Namikaze : **__Hahaha dasar, iya SasuSaku tetep yang pertama doong..!! XD kan Gaara baru mau klimaks, Sasuke dah datang haha takkan kubiarkan GaaSaku klimaks..!! *dihajar GaaSaku fc* ok, thanks dah review yaa..!!_

_**Amethyst is Aphrodite : **__Iya, aku suka bikin orang penasaran sama kelanjutan ficku supaya ficku gak garing dan ditungguin kelanjutannya hehe :3 *dibantai* ini udah update, tapi kayaknya chap ini belum begitu ada lemonnya hehe (^^)a btw, makasih atas reviewnya..!!_

_**Fusae Deguchi : **__Ahahaha ok dah, thanks dah review yaa..!! ^^_

_**Shena BlitzRyuseiran : **__Hahaha hebat ya, Sakura kan memang kuat..!! (^^)b *dishannaro* hehe bercanda, masa' sih? Bukannya Sasuke cemburu ya..?? Atau aku kurang menunjukkan..?? (o.O) yah pokoknya, thanks dah review ya..!!_

_**Honey Brandy : **__Hahaha iya, dasar si Sasuke *geleng-geleng kepala -dichidori* hmm iya juga, aku juga rada sedikit susah sih karena genre fic ini yaitu Mystery dan Romance. Gak nyinggung kok, sebenarnya banyak juga yang minta lemonnya agak dikurangi hehe, tapi biar gitu juga yang minta lemon lebih banyak lagi makanya aku bingung (^^")a Tapi tak apa, biar aku pikirkan saranmu itu :) thanks atas review dan sarannya yaaa..!!_

_**Haibara Kawaii : **__Haha iya makasih ^^ ini udah update tapi maaf lama ya, thanks dah review..!!_

_**Nakamura Kumiko-chan : **__Hahaha habis aku kasihan sama Gaara, aku kan anak baik :3 *dihajar* hehe bercanda, hmm tapi aku gak janji gak bakal bikin Gaara mati yaa (^^)a thanks dah review..!!_

_**Angga Uchiha Haruno : **__Hahaha tapi nyatanya Sakura malah sembuh tuh, nah lho..!? __(o.O) *dishannaro* iya ini udah update, thanks dah review yaa..!!_

"_**Black Rose" Cyne_chan : **__Hahaha, kenapa gak coba bikin account aja..?? :3 Lemonnya kerasa ya, fuh syukurlah masih ada yang bilang gitu, habis sebagian besar pada bilang kurang sih hehe (^^)a ok, aku akan semangat haha thanks dah review yaa..!!_

_**SaSuk3-NiKie : **__Hahaha Gaara emang gila XD *dihajar Gaara fc* hehe bercanda, gak papa kok yang penting dah mau review :3 ok thanks dah review yaa..!!_

_**Hirumamo : **__Nggg *mikir* wah kurang tahu deh tapi Insya Allah kurang dari 10 chapter atau pas. Baca ya (^^) ok, thanks dah mau review..!!_

_**Akinayuki Nyo : **__Iya, Sakura emang kuat, TOS..!! *dishannaro berdua* hehe Orochimaru ya? Iya deh aku masukkin tapi gak tahu juga bakal jadi orang baik atau jahat hehe *ditendang* ok, thanks dah review yaa..!!_

_**Cicit Cuit : **__Iya ini udah update, makasih ya dah mau nungguin walaupun updatenya lama setengah mati *mengakui kedodolan sendiri* ok, thanks dah review yaa..!!_

_**Kasumi as Angel : **__Hahaha iya maaf deh, habis aku kasihan sama Gaara-kun :3 *dibakar* ok ini udah update, thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**TurQuiose Sky : **__Hahaha sampai segitunya, aku baca lemon biasa aja kok hohoho *kaki gemetaran –LHO..!?* (o.O) haha bedanya Lime dan Lemon itu, kata temenku sih Lime itu sekedar ciuman bibir doang tapi kalo lemon itu ya kayak yang aku bikin di fic ini hehe kalau gak salah sih gitu.. :D ok, thanks dah review yaa..!!_

_**Enda'chan : **__Hahaha dapat 2 benda, Enda-chan juga mau? *digampar* hehe bercanda kok, ngg setelah aku melewati Januari kemarin, sekarang aku sudah 14 tahun..!! :D *bangga lagi -dibanting* hehe aku tahu cara-caranya pas aku masih menjadi seorang readers yang kerjanya baca fic lemon yang lain hohohoho *dasar maniak* chap ini ada lemonnya gak ya? __Ehe, gak janji deh :3 *dibantai* ok deh, thanks dah review yaa..!!_

_**Chiwe-SasuSaku : **__Huweeee, jangan panggil Kabutoku dengan kebo..!! Nanti aku tendang lho..!! *nyiapin kuda-kuda, udah ditendang duluan (Lha..!?)* hehe iya ya, Sakura beruntung *menerawang –dilempar bakiak* ntar deh, kalo ada kesempatan aku coba buat full SasuSaku (^^) ok, thanks dah review yaa..!!_

_**Ifkiwi : **__Hahaha tahu nih Sakura ya, gak ngajak-ngajak lagi *dishannaro + dichidori* eit eit bercanda, hehe siapa orangnya, baca sendiri aja ya nanti kalo udah tahu duluan jadi gak seru lho (^^)b ok, thanks dah review ya..!!_

_**Nona Biru Tua : **__Waaah, sampai segitunyakah kakak membenci GaaSaku? Gak nyangka.. *cengo –dilempar blender* hehe nasibnya Gaara gimana, baca aja ya kak (^^) ok, thanks dah review..!!_

_**Hikari 'Sakura' Sakuragi : **__Hahahaha Sakura itu emang KUAT..!! Termasuk dalam hal 'itu'? Saya tidak tahu, hohoho *dishannaro* haha bercanda, ini udah update, thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Ai_l0ver : **__Iya iya betul..!! Sakura lebih baik melakukan 'itu' dengan Sasukeee..!! XD Ok, thanks dah review yaa..!!_

_**Kirisha Zwingli : **__Haha iya gak papa, aku nerima kritikan kok, asalkan kritikan itu masuk akal hehe :3 Memang, sepenglihatanku juga kayaknya chapter lalu banyak (sangat) kekurangannya, hingga beberapa readers selain kamu juga merasa kecewa. Duh, aku beneran minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas kelalaianku ya. Terima kasih dah memperingatiku, karena dengan itu aku jadi mengerti kesalahanku, makasih banyak yaa.. (^^) oh ya, thanks dah review..!!_

_**Sasusaku : **__Hahaha ini sih emang bakal SasuSaku, kan tokoh utamanya juga Sasuke U. Dan Sakura H. Iya kan..?? :3 oke deh, thanks dah review yaa..!!_

_**Shinrei Azuranica : **__*ikut ngipasin* update terus..!? __Pasti dong, paling telat hahaha *bangga lagi -ditendang* ok, thanks dah review yaa..!!_

_**Naara Akira : **__Hahaha gimana nasib combo GaaSaso mungkin ada di chap ini, baca yaa jangan nangis dulu (^^) oh ya, tahnks dah review..!!_

_**Yuuga : **__Hahaha iya Sakura dasar (^^)a oh oke, nasib Gaara ada di sini sih, tapi gak tahu juga bakal bahagia atau nggak hehe *dilempar ke laut* ok, thanks dah review yaaa..!!_

_**Rikudo Sakura : **__Hahaha jangan khawatirin Sakura, dia itu kuat..!! :D *dishannaro lagi* ok deh, thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Nne Kishida : **__Hehe makasih (^^) ok dah, thanks dah review juga yaa…!!_

_**Sakura_emerald : **__Haha iya mungkin, karena di chapter 5 kemaren kuakui aku agak terburu-buru, jadi maaf ya :) Hmm bener juga, maaf lagi ya aku gak ada maksud untuk menjelek-jelekkan Sakura di fic ini kok. __Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, akan kucoba perbaiki, terima kasih atas peringatan dan reviewnya ya (^^)b_

_**SasuSakUuUu-cHan **__**: **__Haha makasih ya dah muji (^^)a ini udah, tapi maaf telat ya.. ok, thanks dah review..!!_

_**Aya-kuchiki chan : **__Hahaha iya makasih Aya..!! (^O^) *terbang –readers sweatdrop* aku juga suka bikin fic di Bleach, baca ya ya ya? *maksa -dibantai* iya kalau gak lupa, aku pm kamu ^^ *dasar pikun -dtendang* ok, thanks dah review dan fave yaa..!!_

_**Winter : **__Hahaha iya aku ngerti, memang kuakui susah sekali membuat Sasuke tidak OOC di fic ini dan aku tidak tahu kenapa. Satu-satunya fic lemon yang kukagumi karena Sasukenya tidak OOC itu punya senpai Badboy Sheva, judulnya Sweet Sacrifice. Aku tidak akan memarahimu karena sudah bilang aku tidak memikirkan sifat karakter, justru aku berterima kasih karena itu kenyataan dan aku jadi sadar. Terima kasih ya (^^) aku akan mencoba memperbaikinya, walau aku tidak yakin bisa karena inilah kelemahan terbesarku dalam membuat fic Rated M. Makasih dah review yaa..!!_

_**Mysticahime : **__Hahaha dasar, kupikir penggemarku yang baru rupanya Reika wkwkwk *dirajam gara-gara narsis* hehe bercanda, maaf telat update dan thanks dah review yaaa..!!_

_**Kuroneko Hime-un : **__Haha ini misteri dan romance kok XD nasib Gaara mungkin ada di chapter ini, baca yaaa..!! Thanks dah review..!!_

_**Haruchi Nigiyama : **__Hahaha iya nih udah update, maaf telat yaaa. Ok, thanks dah review..!! ^^_

_**Intan : **__Hahaha maaf maaf, ini udah update kok, thanks ya dah review :3_

***tepar* Akhirnya.****. selesai, sudahlah selamat membacaaa..!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto...

Genre : Romance/Mystery

Pairing SasuSaku, GaaSaku

**DETECTIVE GIRL**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 6 : SHE IS DIFFERENT**

"SELAMAT PAGI SEMUAAAA...!!!" teriak Sakura eh Kira tiba-tiba di pagi buta, tepatnya jam 4 pagi. Dia berteriak di tengah-tengah kamar hingga semua bisa mendengarnya dan menggerutu.

"Apa-apaan sih Kira..!? Kau ini... dari kemarin merepotkan sekali..!!" gerutu Shikamaru yang kembali memasukkan dirinya ke dalam selimut.

"Lha kenapa..!? Bukankah kita sudah dijadwalkan oleh Kakashi-sensei mulai hari ini, kita harus bangun pagi untuk jalan kan? Buat nilai tambahan olahraga," gumam Kira, yang lain mendesah pelan.

"Aku males, kalian aja deh," gumam Neji dan dia pun kembali berbaring.

"Aku juga deh,"

"Aku juga," ikut Naruto dan Kiba. Kira pun terbengong-bengong di tengah kamar.

"Kok malah pada molor sih, payah banget..!!" gerutu Kira dan saat menoleh, rupanya Sasuke masih duduk dengan keadaan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Ah, akhirnya masih ada satu orang yang bertahan, Sasuke ayo kita jalan pagi..!!" ajak Kira sambil menarik tangan Sasuke. Laki-laki pantat ayam itu menguap lebar.

"Hoaaaah, gila ah aku masih ngantuk, kamu sendiri aja sana lagian masih gelap juga kok," gumam Sasuke asal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tak jelas. Kira mendengus.

"Kok gitu..!? Ntar gak dapet nilai dari Kakashi-sensei lho..!!" ancam Kira. Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan lalu kembali berbaring.

"Bodo amat," jawab Sasuke dengan tenang. Spontan Kira menarik paksa selimut Sasuke dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat.

"Hei..!! Kenapa sih? Kalau mau dapet nilai, ya udah sana aja sendiri..!!" gerutu Sasuke. Kira menggeleng.

"Gelap. Takut," jawab Kira pelan. Sasuke terdiam lalu akhirnya dengan malas-malasan dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan memakai jaket hitamnya.

"Ya sudah, ayo berangkat dasar penakut," gumam Sasuke sambil terus berjalan. Sedangkan Kira di belakangnya menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan dalam sepi. Belum ada yang bangun dari kamar lain, suasananya sepi sekali. Dan karena masih pagi buta, keadaanya masih gelap sekan hari masih malam. Lalu tiba-tiba Sakura berhenti, dia seperti menahan pipis. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya.

"Ke kamar mandi dulu sana..!!" perintah Sasuke. Sakura tertawa kecil tanpa dosa dan langsung berlari kecil, Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sakura menuju kamar mandi di ujung koridor yang panjang dan gelap. Saat Sakura memasuki kamar mandi dan menutupnya, Sasuke menunggu di depan pintu. Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendengar sesuatu, seperti langkah kaki. Laki-laki pantat ayam ini mengangkat alisnya dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tidak ada yang aneh. Sasuke mengangkat bahu, tapi baru saja akan berbalik, dia kembali mendengar suara jauh di depannya.

Sasuke merasa heran, karena koridornya sangat gelap Sasuke jadi tidak bisa melihat apa-apa sehingga dia terpaksa berjalan dan meninggalkan kamar mandi Sakura. Dia kembali tidak menemukan apa-apa, dan saat akan berbalik. Sasuke terkejut bukan main, karena tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang tidak jelas terlihat sedang mengayunkan pentungan besi ke arahnya.

DAAAAK

"CIH..!!!" decih Sasuke setelah dia berhasil lolos dari pentungan maut itu. Kemudian dia berlari kembali ke kamar mandi Sakura, dan di saat yang sama Sakura baru saja keluar kamar mandi.

"Sasuke, ada a-"

"MERUNDUK, BODOH..!!"

"Eh?"

Dengan refleks bela dirinya, Sakura dan Sasuke berhasil melompat menghindar. Sakura di kanan orang itu sedangkan Sasuke di kirinya. Orang itu seperti mendecih melihat keadaan dirinya yang sudah terkepung Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Sakura, kau tahu kan..!?"

"Ya, MULAI..!!" teriak Sakura memberi aba-aba.

Kemudian Sasuke dan Sakura sama-sama melayangkan kaki mereka, tendangan menusuk dari kanan kiri orang itu harusnya tidak bisa dihindari lagi. Tapi Sasuke dan Sakura tertegun, orang yang memakai tudung hitam itu dengan mudahnya lompat dan menggunakan kaki Sasuke dan Sakura sebagai tumpuannya berdiri dengan tangan. Orang itu lompat dengan ringannya kemudian berlari cepat dan kembali hilang di tengah gelapnya koridor.

"Cih..!! Kenapa sih akhir-akhir ini kita di serang terus..!?" gumam Sasuke kesal. Sakura menatap Sasuke dalam diam.

"....Sasuke..."

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke heran melihat tatapan Sakura padanya. Tiba-tiba Sakura mendekatinya lalu memegang kedua pipinya.

"Bisa kau.. beri tahu aku apa hubunganmu dengan Shizune? Karena dengan itu, satu teka-teki akan terpecahkan," gumam Sakura. Sasuke tertegun.

"Kau ini ngomong apa? Aku dan Shizune tidak ada hubungan khusus, aku malah tidak menyukainya yang selalu kasar padaku..!!" jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Tapi... kau bilang kalau Shizune selalu curhat padamu," gumam Sakura. Sasuke terdiam tidak menjawab.

"Dan lagi... namamu yang dilingkari itu, entah kenapa aku merasa itu suatu petunjuk yang penting," gumam Sakura. Sasuke mengangkat alis.

"Petunjuk apa? Pelaku pembunuhan itu?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura menggeleng.

"Kemungkinan itu petunjuk supaya kita bisa menemukan alasan pelaku mengincarmu Sasuke," gumam Sakura dengan tatapan tajam mata emeraldnya. Sasuke tertegun.

"A.. Apa..!? Apa maksudmu pelakunya juga mengincarku..!? Siapa pelakunya Sakura..!?" gumam Sasuke sambil memegang kedua bahu Sakura.

"Aku belum menemukan bukti kuat, ada dua orang yang terpikir olehku," gumam Sakura lalu dia menoleh.

"Tapi aku berharap, bukan orang itu pelakunya," bisik Sakura dengan nada sedih. Sasuke terdiam begitu pula Sakura. Suasana menjadi hening, hingga tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluk Sakura.

"Sasuke?" tanya Sakura tapi tidak digubris Sasuke. Laki-laki pantat ayam ini mulai mencium leher jenjang Sakura.

"Tunggu dulu Sasuke, jangan mulai lagi," gumam Sakura sambil berusaha mendorong Sasuke. Tapi laki-laki itu tetap tidak mempedulikannya hingga Sakura meringis kesakitan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke. Lalu Sakura mengangkat jarinya yang tiba-tiba sudah berdarah.

"Lho aneh, kenapa bisa luka? Kau memegang sesuatu yang aneh?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura menggeleng, dan tiba-tiba wajahnya tersentak.

DEG

"Ngg," lenguh Sakura sambil memegang kepalanya. Sasuke mengangkat alis.

"Kau ini kenapa sih dari tadi..!?" tanya Sasuke gusar. Sakura bingung menjawab apa.

"Tiba-tiba aku teringat Gaara," gumam Sakura. Sasuke terdiam dan mendecih.

"Ngapain sih inget laki-laki itu?" gusar Sasuke. Sakura terdiam.

"Entah kenapa, hari ini aku..."

"Ingin sekali bertemu dengan Gaara,"

-

-

-

-

-

**Di bagian Gaara..**

"Hah hah hah," engah Gaara yang selalu terdengar di tiap langkah larinya. Dia masih berusaha mencari Sasori sejak laki-laki baby face itu menghilang entah ke mana dari kemaren sore. Peluh keringat sudah membasahi tubuhnya, saking banyaknya dia jadi terlihat mandi.

"Ke mana sih kak Sasori..!?" keluh Gaara sambil mengatur nafasnya. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara lenguhan. Gaara memasang telinganya, dia kenal baik suara itu.

"Kak, kak Sasori..!! Kak Sasori ada di mana..!?" gumam Gaara sedikit teriak. Rupanya suara itu terdengar samar-samar. Gaara kembali menajamkan pendengarannya.

"KAK SASORI..!!" teriak Gaara akhirnya.

"Ga.. Gaara..." bisik suara entah dari mana. Gaara langsung berkeliling mencari sumber suara, dan saat Gaara berdiri di atas tanah yang sedikit lembab, suara Sasori kembali terdengar.

"Kak Sasori..!! Kak, kakak ada di mana..!?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Gaara... di bawah..." jawab Sasori lagi. Gaara tersentak dan langsung berjongkok. Dia mengais tanah lembab di bawahnya dan muncullah sebuah gagang pintu dari kayu. Saat Gaara berusaha membukanya, rupanya pintu itu sudah dikunci kuat sehingga tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Sialan..!!"

DOR DOR

Gaara yang sudah kehilangan kesabarannya, menembak pintu itu. Dan memang pintu itu berhasil terbuka. Gaara menarik paksa pintu tersebut dan melompat masuk ke dalamnya. Di sana Sasori diikat dalam keadaan tiduran, dia terengah-engah sepertinya baru berhasil lolos dari kain yang sedari tadi menutup mulutnya karena kain itu terlihat baru saja jatuh ke bawah. Dan dilihat dari keadaan tubuhnya yang lemas, sepertinya dia kekurangan oksigen mengingat tempat itu sangatlah tertutup rapat. Tentunya yang lebih memprihatinkan adalah luka di kepala Sasori. Gaara langsung berlari menghampirinya.

"Kak Sasori..!! Kak Sasori tidak apa-apa..!?" tanya Gaara sambil membuka ikatan pada kaki Sasori. Laki-laki itu mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa," gumam Sasori sangat pelan. Gaara tersenyum, hingga akhirnya ikatan Sasori berhasil dilepaskan.

"Ayo cepat, kita kabur sebelum-"

"GAARA AWAS..!!" teriak Sasori tiba-tiba. Sebelum Gaara sempat menoleh ke belakangnya, dia sudah ditarik ke belakang lebih dulu oleh Sasori hingga...

DUAAAAK

"KAK SASORIII..!!" teriak Gaara saat melihat Sasori terkena pukulan pentungan besi itu. Dalam sekejap, Sasori kembali rubuh di kaki orang yang memukulnya dengan luka yang lebih mengeluarkan banyak darah dari sebelumnya.

"SIALAN..!! KUBUNUH KAU..!!" teriak Gaara emosi dan mengambil pistolnya. Dengan emosi yang tidak terkendali, Gaara menembakkan peluru dengan serampangan.

DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR

"Hah hah," engah Gaara. Orang bertudung hitam itu tertawa sumringah, rupanya tak ada satupun peluru Gaara yang mengenainya.

"Hahahahaha, tembakan apa ini..!? Dasar polisi payah..!!" ejek orang itu. Gaara melempar pistolnya ke kepala orang itu.

"Hei kau-"

DAAAKKK

Rupanya pistol yang dilempar Gaara tadi hanyalah untuk pancingan. Di saat lengah, Gaara langsung melancarkan tendangan ke wajah orang itu. Tapi orang berjubah hitam itu bisa menahannya, hanya saja dia jadi terdorong mundur hingga menabrak dinding di belakangnya. Laki-laki rambut merah itu tidak tanggung-tanggung, dia menghajar si jubah hitam bertubi-tubi hingga menghancurkan berbagai barang di dalamnya. Tapi tetap saja orang itu dengan tenangnya menghindar, bahkan terlihat mempermainkan Gaara.

Sampai akhirnya Gaara benar-benar kehabisan tenaganya...

"AAAAAKHH...!!!!" teriak Gaara saat orang itu dengan mudahnya mencekik Gaara dan menyenderkan laki-laki berambut merah ini ke tembok sampai tak bisa bergerak.

"Kau polisi yang tidak berguna, untuk apa kau hidup heh?" gumam si jubah hitam itu sambil tersenyum licik.

"K... Kau.."

"Kenapa? Mau menyalahkanku? HAHAHAHA..!! Harusnya kau yang menyalahkan dirimu sendiri..!! Karena dengan bodohnya, kau melibatkan dirimu dengan perempuan tidak tahu diri itu..!!" jelas si jubah hitam.

"Ma... Maksudmu.. Sh.. Shizu.. ne..??" tanya Gaara. Orang itu mendengus.

"Huh, begitulah. Perempuan itu semua sama saja..!! Mereka manja, tidak tahu diri, cengeng, dan pembunuh..!!" gumam orang itu lagi. Gaara bertahan sebisa mungkin.

"K... Kau salah... ukh," gumam Gaara. Orang itu mengangkat alis.

"Tidak.. semua perempuan.. seperti yang.. yang ada dalam.. p.. pikiran.. mu, b.. begitu pula Shizune.. ukkkh," jawab Gaara. Orang itu semakin kesal kemudian mencekik Gaara lebih keras.

"KAU TAHU APA..!? KAU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA..!! MATI SAJA KAU..!!" teriak orang itu dengan emosi seperti orang gila.

"Ak.. Aku tahu..." gumam Gaara sambil merogoh saku celananya. Lalu dengan tangan gemetar, dia memberikan kertas kusut yang diambil paksa orang itu.

"B.. Bacalah... kau.. pasti mengerti... bagai.. mana perasa.. an Shizu.. ne yang sesungguh..nya..." gumam Gaara. Orang itu tersenyum licik, dan tanpa mau membacanya dengan santai orang itu merobek-robek kertas itu dengan satu tangan hingga menjadi kertas-kertas kecil dan membuangnya jatuh ke tanah lalu menginjaknya. Gaara tertegun.

"K.. Kena-"

"Kenapa? Aku tidak perlu bukti apapun..!! Sudah jelas Shizune itu tak lebih dari seorang pelacur yang gila uang..!! Dan semua perempuan pasti seperti itu..!! Tak terkecuali pacarmu yang cantik itu, Gaara..!!" teriak orang itu menggebu-gebu lalu dia merogoh sakunya dan muncullah sebuah pisau dapur yang lumayan besar.

"B.. Bagai.. mana kau bi-"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu tentang kau dan Sakura? Tidak ada yang tidak kuketahui di sini, termasuk tentang pacarmu yang menyamar menjadi 'Kira Kudo' dan sekolah di sini," gumam orang itu sambil menyeringai. Mata Gaara membulat.

"A.. Apa..!?"

"Saat ini, pacarmu masih tidak berharga untuk dibunuh, karena dia masih belum mendapat petunjuk tentang aku. Tapi karena sepertinya dia selalu dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke yang jadi incaranku berikutnya, aku tidak akan menjamin keselamatannya, kau tahu..?? Khu khu khu... Apalagi kalau dia tahu aku pelakunya, aku tidak akan tanggung-tanggung," jelas orang itu yang kemudian menjilat pisau dapurnya.

"K.. Kurang ajar..!! Aku.. Aku tidak akan.. pernah memaafkanmu kalau... ukh sampai menyentuh Sakura..!!" ancam Gaara. Orang itu mengangkat alisnya.

"Hm? Apa kau bilang? Sadar diri, polisi bodoh..!! Nyawamu ada di tanganku sekarang..!!" jelas orang itu sambil mengangkat pisau dapur yang siap menerjang Gaara.

"Ugh,"

"Ah iya, sebagai oleh-oleh ke alam sana. Aku akan menunjukkan wajahku yang sebenarnya, yah siapa tahu kita akan bertemu di neraka nanti..?" gumam orang itu lalu dia membuka tudungnya. Gaara tersentak matanya pun kembali membulat.

"Ja.. Jadi benar.. kau ohok..!!" sahut Gaara. Orang itu tersenyum menyeringai, dia kembali mengangkat tinggi-tinggi pisau dapurnya...

"Yah, selamat tinggal pak polisi, senang bertemu denganmu,"

"_Sakura..."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_Rupanya aku tidak bisa diandalkan, sisanya kuserahkan padamu,"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_Sasuke..."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_Tolong gantikan aku, lindungi Sakura...."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

ZRAAAAAAAAAASSSH !!

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

  
**

**Sekali lagi ending dari fic Kuroi Kira yang (terlalu) ngegantung (-,-)a Heran, kok suka banget sih bikin ending fic yang menggantung begini ckckckck *itu kan kamu..!! –dihajar rame-rame***

**Yah tak banyak bacot di A/N kali ini, karena aku tidak membuat lemon hohoho. Pokoknya minta review aja ya..?? :3**


	7. Chapter 7 : Emergency

**Yooo, halo semuaaa..!! Maaf telat :D *dihajar rame-rame* Hehe seperti biasa saya –yang entah kenapa- selalu telat dalam mempublish fic, kembali datang wkwkwk..!! XD *ditendang sampai segitiga bermuda***

**Osh, karena kemaren pada protes ficnya pendek dan kebanyakan karena bales review, sekarang Kira kalau bales review di bawah cerita aja ya, gak papa kan?**** Soalnya kebanyakan yang review anonymous, jadi susah balesnya hehe (^^) Oh ya, dan terima kasih atas peringatannya ya, soalnya kalau tidak, mungkin aku akan begitu terus dan jadi gak enak deh bacanya hoho *PLAAAAK***

**Oke, selamat membaca ya..!! XD**

**

* * *

  
**

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance/Mystery

Pairing : SasuSaku, GaaSaku

**DETECTIVE GIRL**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 7 : EMERGENCY**

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Waktu yang sudah mengharuskan seluruh anak asrama bangun dan menerima pelajaran pertama, begitulah sistem di SMA Konoha no Aoi ini. Terlihat di salah satu koridor panjang di sekolah ini, kedua anak laki-laki, RALAT..!! Seorang anak laki-laki dan seorang perempuan yang menyamar menjadi laki-laki, sedang berjalan di koridor itu.

Salah satunya yang berambut seperti pantat ayam berwarna biru dan laki-laki ASLI, dia bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Sedangkan yang disebelahnya laki-laki PALSU dengan rambut wignya yang cepak berwarna hitam, dialah Sakura Haruno dengan nama samaran Kira Kudo. Sasuke berjalan dengan malas, sedangkan Sakura terlihat murung entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Suasana di antara mereka sangat hening hingga Sasuke memulai pembicaraan di antara keduanya...

"Asuma-sensei galak sekali ya," gumam Sasuke berusaha mencairkan keheningan di antara mereka. Sebenarnya itu bukan kemauan Sasuke yang selalu bersikap dingin dan suka ketenangan. Tapi kali ini, mau tak mau Sasuke harus mencairkannya karena...

"Kau masih memikirkan laki-laki berambut merah itu...??" tanya Sasuke dengan malas akhirnya. Jujur saja, Sasuke (sangat) tidak suka membicarakan topik ini, apalagi tentang laki-laki rambut merah itu.

"Gaara, yah mungkin..." jawab Sakura pelan sambil agak menunduk dan mempererat pegangannya pada sabuk judo yang disuruh Asuma untuk dikembalikan pada ruang olahraga. Langkahnya terhenti saat mereka di ujung koridor yang sepi tepat di depan ruang olahraga, dan perlahan tubuhnya mulai gemetar sedangkan kepalanya masih menunduk...

"..Sakura..?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Takut.. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Gaara, dari tadi pagi aku terus memikirkannya. Hatiku tidak tenang, Sasuke aku ingin bertemu Gaara, aku ingin memastikan dia tidak apa-apa," gumam Sakura masih dengan kepala tertunduk, pegangannya pada sabuk judo itu pun semakin erat.

Sasuke memegang bahu gadis itu, lalu mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk. Benar saja, air mata Sakura sudah jatuh berlinang di pipinya yang putih bersih. Sakura setelah itu juga langsung memeluk Sasuke dan menangis di dada bidang laki-laki itu. Sasuke terdiam sambil mengusap rambut pink gadis itu. Perasaannya campur aduk sekarang, ingin marah, apa haknya? Gaara memang pacar Sakura, dan itu wajar apabila Sakura mengkhawatirkan kekasihnya. Ya, kekasihnya. Dan itu bukan dia...

Sasuke terus-terusan mengusap rambut pink Sakura. Terus mengusap, sampai gadis itu lelah dan berhenti mengeluarkan air matanya. Tapi saat itu tidak datang juga, dan Sasuke mulai bosan dan lelah mendengar nama Gaara yang berkali-kali diucapkan Sakura dengan bibir mungilnya di tengah isakannya. Akhirnya Sasuke mengangkat paksa wajah Sakura dari dada bidangnya, dan mencium bibir mungil itu.

Sakura bingung harus bagaimana. Mau melepaskan diri, tapi tenaganya yang terbatas sebagai seorang wanita sudah habis saat pelajaran Judo tadi dan juga karena menangis. Walau begitu, dia masih berusaha mendorong Sasuke walau akhirnya hanya dianggap Sasuke sebagai pegangan biasa. Entah karena emosi atau karena apa, Sasuke semakin berani dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut gadis itu.

Seolah ingin menghapuskan nama 'Gaara' yang sedari tadi diucapkan dari mulut itu, Sasuke melumat dan menjelajahi bagian rongga mulut Sakura yang ada. Sesekali karena kasihan, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya pada Sakura dan membiarkan gadis itu mengambil pasokan nafas sebentar dan setelah itu dia kembali menyerang tanpa ampun. Tapi Sasuke masih agak kesal, karena Sakura masih berusaha meronta dan mendorong tubuhnya. Tapi Sasuke juga tidak menyerah, dia semakin mempersempit ruang lingkup gerak Sakura, dengan cara merapatkan dirinya, dan Sasuke memegang kayu di belakang Sakura. Alhasil tangan Sakura terjepit antara dadanya dan dada Sasuke. Tapi itu pun tak bertahan lama, karena Sasuke menjatuhkan tangan itu sehingga tak ada lagi penghalang untuk semakin mendekatkan dirinya dengan Sakura.

"Hah hah, Sasu.. henti-"

Sakura terlihat benar-benar kelelahan, baru saja mau ngomong sudah ditutup lagi oleh mulut Sasuke. Sekarang, laki-laki pantat ayam itu makin berani dia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam seragam Sakura. Karena gadis itu memakai rompi, cukup susah untuk mencapai dua buah gunung yang selalu menjadi daya pikat laki-laki pada wanita umumnya. Setelah membuka sedikit pengikat rompi itu dan melonggarkannya, tangan Sasuke dengan mudah mencapai yang diinginkannya. Diremasnya perlahan kedua buah dada itu, sambil mencium tengkuk Sakura membuat gadis itu melenguh dan mendesah pelan...

"Ah ah, Sasu... ke... cukup... hah hah.. nggh," desah Sakura. Sesekali Sakura berusaha menggigit bibir bawahnya, agar dia berhenti mendesah dan dia juga berharap Sasuke ikut berhenti. Tapi sia-sia, Sakura tidak bisa menahan sakit lebih dari ini sehingga dia berhenti menggigit bibir bawahnya dan terus mendesah.

Memang dasar hukum alam atau apalah, desahan Sakura membuat perlakuan Sasuke semakin liar dan beringas. Yang awalnya hanya diremas perlahan, lama-lama semakin kencang hingga payudara Sakura pun mulai terasa mengeras dan memerah. Sakura tak henti-hentinya mendesah, membuat Sasuke semakin berani. Dan kali ini tangannya menyusup ke dalam celana Sakura. Tangan Sasuke meraba daerah tersembunyi itu, hingga akhirnya dia menemukan yang dicarinya.

Sasuke mulai memilin klitoris di dalam vagina Sakura itu. Kaki Sakura bergerak-gerak menahan rasa yang ada, sesekali kakinya menekan tangan Sasuke agar berhenti bergerak, tapi percuma Sasuke selalu bisa lolos. Dan dengan bebasnya Sasuke memasukkan jarinya ke dalam lubang sempit itu. Menusuk-nusuk sebuah titik, yang jika terkena maka Sakura akan mendesah panjang dan menegang. Terus berkali-kali, dan kedua tangannya sudah bekerja semua. Tangan kanan memilin payudara kiri Sakura dan tangan kiri meraba daerah kewanitaan. Sakura benar-benar terkunci, dan tak lupa dengan leher jenjangnya yang sesekali digigit Sasuke hingga memerah.

"Ngggh, aaaaaah Sasukeee..." desah Sakura yang panjang menandakan akhirnya dia klimaks setelah sekian kali Sasuke terus menekan titiknya dan memilin klitorisnya. Sakura meremas rambut pantat ayam itu dengan kencang dan kepalanya mendongak. Sasuke merasakan tangannya basah, dia menarik tangannya keluar dari celana Sakura kemudian menunjukkannya pada gadis yang sudah kelelahan dan bersandar di tembok belakangnya itu...

"Cairanmu lumayan banyak," gumam Sasuke, sedangkan Sakura masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya. Sasuke menjilat cairan itu perlahan, lalu dia melirik Sakura.

"Tapi.. apa ini cukup supaya kau bisa melupakan laki-laki itu?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura mendelik walau masih dalam posisi kelelahan.

"Hah hah, apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mungkin melupakan Gaara," gumam Sakura terengah-engah. Sasuke sedikit melotot lalu kembali meletakkan kedua tangannya di samping kepala Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan melakukannya terus sampai kau bisa melupakannya..!!" ancam Sasuke dan kembali mencium tengkuk Sakura. Tapi mungkin karena amarah yang besar, kali ini Sakura bisa mendorong laki-laki itu.

"Dasar rendah..!! Kau pikir aku perempuan seperti apa yang bisa melupakan seseorang hanya dengan diperlakukan begini..!!? Hah..!?" teriak Sakura agak marah.

Sasuke terdiam, apalagi melihat air mata kembali menggenangi kontak lens hitam gadis itu. Sakura langsung menyeka air matanya dan membetulkan bajunya, lalu dia berlari berbalik arah. Sasuke dengan kesal, memukul kayu di depannya hingga retak. Dan terlihat tangannya sedikit mengeluarkan darah, sepertinya dia terkena paku yang ada di kayu itu. Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya dan mendongak, lalu dia menutup matanya perlahan.

"Rendah... Jadi aku seperti itu ya, dasar cewek menyebalkan..." gumamnya entah pada siapa. Lalu Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya.

Sementara itu, Sakura terus berlari dan terus menyeka air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Sakura masih terisak-isak, lalu langkahnya berhenti di depan kamarnya 'Kakashi VII' dan bergumam...

"Laki-laki sialan..!! Apa haknya menyuruhku melupakan Gaara? Apa dia tidak tahu? Aku tidak ingin melupakan Gaara, bukan berarti aku masih mencintainya. Karena sesungguhnya.. orang yang kucintai sekarang.. adalah.. adalah.."

-

-

-

**Di dalam kamar...**

Sakura terdiam sambil berjalan bolak balik di kamarnya. Dia bimbang sambil terus memegang Hpnya. Bagaimana tidak? Sedari tadi, dia berusaha menelpon Gaara tapi tidak diangkat-angkat. Telepon selalu di luar service area. Berkali-kali Sakura mendecih, dan tentu saja dia sudah mencoba menelpon Sasori, tapi hasilnya nihil juga. Tidak ada yang mengangkat. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke masuk ke kamar, untuk sesaat mereka bertatapan, hingga akhirnya Sakura membuang mukanya dan kembali bolak balik. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang...

"Maaf ya," gumam Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sakura tertegun lalu berbalik menghadap Sasuke.

"Hah? Gak salah denger? Seorang Uchiha minta maaf?" gumam Sakura sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Hei, aku serius..!" balas Sasuke dengan kesal. Awalnya tidak ada reaksi, sampai akhirnya Sakura tersenyum kecil.

"Iya, terima kasih," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum, sepertinya dia sangat senang mendengar permintaan maaf Sasuke. Sampai-sampai wajah laki-laki itu memerah, tapi keadaan itu tidak bertahan lama saat seseorang mengetuk pintu mereka.

TOK TOK

"Oh, ada orang ya?" gumam Sakura sambil membuka pintunya. Setelah membukanya, Sakura hampir saja melompat kaget melihat seorang laki-laki berkulit putih pucat dan berambut hitam panjang. Orang itu terkesan misterius dan suram. Jadi wajar saja, sampai dikira hantu.

"Orochimaru-sensei?" tanya Sasuke yang muncul di belakang Sakura yang masih terbengong heran. Orochimaru itu tersenyum menyeringai.

"Apa.. kalian Sasuke dan Kira?" tanya orang itu dengan nada yang serak dan menyeramkan membuat Sakura kembali bergidik. Sedangkan dia heran, melihat Sasuke masih saja santai bicara dengan orang itu.

"Ya benar, ada apa Orochimaru-sensei? Seingat kami, kami tidak ada hutang tugas Biologi kan?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Orochimaru itu tertawa, membuat Sakura kembali memegang lengan Sasuke kuat-kuat.

"Khu khu khu, ada kabar dari rumah sakit untuk kalian," gumam Orochimaru itu. Dalam sekejap suasana di situ berubah menjadi serius, dan entah kenapa wajah Sakura menegang.

"Ka.. Kabar? Dari rumah sakit?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah tegang. Orochimaru itu mengangguk.

"Katanya, saudara kalian yang bernama Gaara dan Sasori di rawat di sana. Dan sekarang, yang namanya Gaara sedang kritis. Kalian diminta untuk segera ke sana," jelas Orochimaru itu. Sasuke dan Sakura terkaget, bahkan Sakura sampai terbelalak dan memegang bahu Orochimaru itu.

"Ga.. Gaara..!? Dimana dia dirawat, Orochi-sensei..!?" tanya Sakura. Orochimaru yang bingung dipanggil Orochi itu menjawab..

"Di.. Di Konoha hospital," jawab Ororchimaru. Segera setelah itu, Sakura langsung berlari cepat melewati Orochimaru yang kebingungan. Sedangkan Sasuke juga ikut berlari setelah memberi salam 'sampai jumpa' pada Ororchimaru.

-

-

-

**Di perjalanan menuju Konoha Hospital..**

Dalam perjalanan di dalam taksi. Sakura yang sudah membuka penyamarannya menunduk sedih. Tangannya tidak bisa diam, dan berkali-kali dalam hati dia berdoa untuk kesembuhan Gaara. Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya bingung harus melakukan apa, dan malah terlihat salah tingkah. Dia ingin menghibur Sakura, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa kalau melakukan itu sama saja dengan menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya perjalanan yang sepi itu berakhir, setelah membayar taksinya Sasuke langsung menyusul Sakura yang sudah berlari duluan ke dalam rumah sakit. Setelah menanyakan nomor kamar Gaara, Sakura langsung berlari di sepanjang koridor hingga menimbulkan suara suara berisik yang lumayan mengganggu orang-orang sekitar. Sakura berhenti dan terengah-engah di depan sebuah kamar, begitu pula Sasuke di sebelahnya. Akhirnya setelah memantapkan niat dan menelan ludah, Sakura membuka pintu itu perlahan. Di dalamnya terlihat Ibiki bersama seorang dokter.

"Haruno?" gumam Ibiki Morino itu melihat gadis berambut pink panjang yang masuk.

"I.. Ibiki-sama, Gaara?" tanya Sakura gugup. Ibiki tidak menjawab tapi dia berbalik, Sakura mengikuti dan melihat apa yang dilihat Ibiki. Rupanya Gaara yang tertidur di kasur itu. Matanya tertutup dan mulutnya tertutup vacum.

"Ga.. Gaara?" bisik Sakura pelan. Tapi rupanya Gaara mendengar, perlahan dia membuka matanya dan tersenyum kecil melihat Sakura...

"Sa.. kura ya?" bisik Gaara. Sakura mengangguk cepat, dia tersenyum tenang melihat Gaara yang kelihatannya baik-baik saja.

"Tapi syukurlah, sepertinya Gaara akan baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Sakura. Semua yang ada di situ terdiam, tak ada atau lebih tepatnya tak bisa. Mereka tak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya, bagaimana keadaan Gaara yang lehernya ditebas itu.

"_Dia beruntung karena luka itu tidak terkena bagian vital, sehingga dia masih tertolong. Tapi tetap saja, darah yang keluar sangat banyak dan lagi dia tidak langsung di bawa ke rumah sakit. Maaf, saya tidak bisa menolong lebih dari ini," _kata-kata dokter itu terus terngiang-ngiang di benak Ibiki. Tapi tetap saja dia tidak tega mengatakan yang sebenarnya bukan? Yang bisa dilakukan Ibiki sekarang hanyalah pasrah. Dan sekarang terlihat Gaara melepaskan vacumnya untuk berbicara lebih jelas..

"Gaara?"

"Wak... tuku tidak banyak.. Sakura, kau harus hati-hati. Pembunuh itu.. dia berkeliaran di... OHOK..!!!" Gaara tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dengan suara batuk yang keras, dia mengeluarkan darah yang sangat banyak dari mulutnya itu. Semua yang ada di situ tersentak kaget, apalagi melihat kotak perekam jantung Gaara berbunyi dan bergerak semakin cepat.

"Suster, tolong bawakan obat penenang..!!" perintah sang dokter dan kembali membantu Gaara mengatur nafasnya. Sedangkan kotak perekam jantung itu pun semakin bertambah cepat saja. Perlahan Sakura gemetar dan dia memegang erat tangan Gaara itu.

"Gaara, kau harus kuat," rintih Sakura pelan, sambil menahan air matanya. Gaara tersenyum kecil lalu memegang tangan Sakura yang memegang tangan sebelah kanannya.

"Terima kasih, sudah... menemaniku..." gumam Gaara dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Sakura... ingatlah... pelakunya adalah..." tiba-tiba Gaara terdiam. Suasana menjadi hening, hanya kotak perekam jantung itu saja yang bersuara. Sakura tersentak dan mengangkat wajahnya, dan saat itulah tangan Gaara, keduanya terjatuh dari pegangan Sakura.

PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIPP

"GAARA..!?" teriak Sakura spontan. Para dokter kembali panik, kemudian mengambil alat pacu jantung. Sasuke menarik Sakura yang terus histeris, supaya para dokter itu bisa leluasa. Bunyi dan garis panjang yang muncul di kotak perekam jantung itu, seolah menghapuskan harapan tipis.

Harapan... Yang benar-benar tipis.... Hanya untuk menyebut nama 'itu'...

Para dokter itu mulai menyudahi usaha mereka setelah bebrapa menit. Ibiki melihat kotak perekam jantung itu, berharap masih ada kesempatan. Tapi tidak, garis itu tetap berjalan lurus, tenang seolah tidak ada yang bisa membangunkannya lagi. Sakura menangis tertunduk, yang setelah itu dipeluk Sasuke. Dan para dokter itupun menaikkan selimut, untuk menutupi wajah yang matanya tidak akan bisa terbuka lagi.

"Kami benar-benar minta maaf. Kami sudah berusaha melakukan yang terbaik, tapi maaf," gumam para dokter itu. Ibiki mengangguk mengerti, lalu dia duduk dan memegang kepalanya yang menunduk, seolah ada rasa kecewa berat di sana. Sedangkan tiba-tiba Sakura melepaskan Sasuke, dan berlari keluar kamar.

"Sakura..!?" Sasuke ingin mengejarnya, tapi itu pun ditahan oleh Ibiki.

"Jangan, tolong biarkan dia sendiri dulu," gumam Ibiki sambil memegang bahu Sasuke. Laki-laki pantat ayam ini mengangguk mengerti, lalu terdengar Ibiki mendesah pelan dan berbalik.

"Sasori yang bersama Gaara selamat, tapi dia belum bangun dari tadi. Aku berharap, dia bisa memberitahu pelakunya," gumam Ibiki seolah menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dalam hati.

Lalu setelah itu, Ibiki keluar meninggalkan Sasuke dengan Gaara yang tidak bernyawa itu. Sasuke geram, tangannya dia kepalkan sampai memerah seolah menahan amarah. Dengan perlahan, dia kembali membuka selimut yang menutupi wajah Gaara itu. Sasuke menggertakan giginya.

"Sialan..!! Mau sampai kapan kau membuatku kalah terus, hah? Padahal.. Padahal aku sangat iri dengan keberuntunganmu karena bisa mendapatkannya," ketus Sasuke. Dia menarik nafas.

"Tapi, sebegitu mudahnya kau meninggalkannya. Sedangkan aku berusaha mati-matian menginginkannya, kau ini seperti tidak menghargai perjuanganku tahu, dasar bodoh..!!" gumam Sasuke lagi, yang seperti marah-marah pada mayat yang tidak mungkin akan membalas perkataannya. Perlahan Sasuke mulai tenang, dia menarik nafas lalu menutup wajah Gaara lagi dengan selimut lalu meninggalkannya. Sasuke bergumam pelan saat dia keluar dari kamar itu...

"Selamat jalan, brengsek..."

-

-

-

**Di bagian Sasuke...**

Sasuke terus berjalan di koridor yang sepi itu. Pikirannya sudah melayang entah ke mana, yah itu sampai akhirnya Ibiki memanggilnya masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar rawat.

"Eh, Sasuke kan? Masuklah.." seru Ibiki di depan kamar. Lalu saat Sasuke menoleh padanya, Ibiki membukakan pintu kamar itu.

"Sasori, dia sudah sadar dan ingin bicara denganmu..." gumam Ibiki, Sasuke tertegun lalu saat dia mengalihkan pandangannya, terlihat Sasori yang kepalanya diperban juga wajahnya yang kelelahan sedang duduk menyandar di atas kasur. Dia melihat Sasuke dengan pandangan sayu...

"Sasuke?" tanya Sasori. Sasuke terdiam lalu mengangguk.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Sasuke sejadinya. Sasori terdiam lalu dia mulai bicara.

"Tolong jaga Sakura," gumam Sasori tiba-tiba. Ibiki dan Sasuke tertegun, bingung dengan maksud ucapan laki-laki baby face itu.

"Sakura itu terkadang bertindak dengan mengandalkan emosi. Karena itu aku takut setelah kematian Gaara ini, Sakura tidak terkendali dan gegabah dalam mencari pelaku itu," gumam Sasori sambil tertunduk.

"Karena keadaanku sekarang seperti ini, aku tidak mungkin menjaganya. Dan yang tahu identitas Sakura sebenarnya adalah kamu, karena itu kaulah yang paling bisa kumintai tolong atas ini. Aku yakin, Gaara juga pasti meminta tolong padamu," jelas Sasori. Sasuke terdiam.

"Karena itu Sasuke, aku berharap kau mau melindungi dua nyawa berharga. Nyawamu dan nyawa Sakura, kau mau kan?" tanya Sasori. Sasuke terdiam lagi, tanpa ekspresi.

"Seandainya.. aku tidak mau?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau pasti mau, karena... aku bisa melihat sisi yang mirip Gaara di dalam dirimu," gumam Sasori. Sasuke mendelik.

"Cih, maaf saja aku tidak mau disamakan dengan laki-laki itu. Tapi apa boleh buat, kalau kau ngomong begitu. Sebagai gantinya, beri tahu aku siapa pelakunya..!!" perintah Sasuke. Sasori menggeleng pelan.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu siapa pelakunya. Yang tahu hanyalah Gaara, dan dia tak sempat memberi tahu padaku. Tapi aku tahu sesuatu yang kata Gaara adalah petunjuknya, aku akan memberikanmu petunjuk itu dan setelah itu pecahkanlah kasus ini bersama Sakura. Bagaimana?" tanya Sasori. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Hhh, baiklah, apa petunjuknya?" tanya Sasuke. Sasori tersenyum senang, begitu pula Ibiki.

"Petunjuknya adalah...."

-

-

-

**Di bagian Sakura...**

"Uuh, Gaara..." isak Sakura di bawah pohon besar di belakang rumah sakit. Sedari tadi, air matanya terus mengalir mengingat laki-laki rambut merah dan bertatto kanji 'ai' itu. Wajahnya, senyumnya, sedihnya, suaranya, perilakunya, sentuhannya, semuanya terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya itu.

"Mau sampai kapan kau begitu terus?" sahut suara kesal tiba-tiba. Sakura kaget dan mendongak, dilihatnya Sasuke Uchiha yang berdiri tegap di depannya. Sakura tidak menjawab, dia kembali menundukkan kepalanya, Sasuke mendesah pelan lalu ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kalau kau begitu terus, dia tidak akan tenang di alam sana, kau tahu?" gumam Sasuke. Mungkin maksudnya menghibur, tapi entah kenapa malah jadi aneh kata-katanya. Sakura menggertakan giginya kemudian mengepal tangan erat.

"Pasti kutemukan..." gumam Sakura tiba-tiba. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya dan menoleh ke gadis itu.

"Pelaku.. Pelaku sialan itu, dia pasti kutemukan apapun yang terjadi..!!" sahut Sakura dan dia langsung berdiri.

"Sakura..!! Tenanglah,"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang..!!? Dia.. Dia sudah membuat kesabaranku habis..!! Dia sudah membunuh Gaara..!" geram Sakura yang tangannya dipegang Sasuke.

"Tunggu dulu, kalau kau termakan emosi seperti ini, sampai kapanpun kita tidak akan menemukan pelakunya..!! Aku mendapat petunjuk dari Sasori, kita pecahkan pelan-pelan..!!" gumam Sasuke.

"Tapi.. aku tidak akan pernah memaafkannya, tidak akan pernah..!!" kata Sakura lagi. Sasuke mendesah pelan..

"Hhh ya aku mengerti, tapi-"

"Sasuke, kau pegang janjiku. Aku pasti akan menemukan pelakunya, dan saat itu aku akan memberikan pelajaran padanya..!!" gumam Sakura. Sasuke terdiam.

"Dan satu hal yang penting..."

Sakura terdiam dan menutup matanya. Sasuke hanya memperhatikannya dan menepuk bahu gadis itu. Langsung setelah itu, Sakura membuka matanya, kemudian dia berteriak kencang hingga semua pasien rumah sakit melihat ke arah mereka...

"AKU AKAN MENGGANTUNGNYA DI BAWAH BULAN PURNAMA, SESUAI PERMINTAANNYA..!!!"

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

  
**

**Baiklah, apa komentarku di chapter ini..?? Err *mikir* kayaknya gak ada deh hohoho, wong lemonnya cuma dikit wkwkwk *dihajar massa***

**Btw, bales revieeew..!!**

_**Dark-Hiwatari Nana-Krad : **__Ahaa, anda tidak menyinggung kok XD Kan sudah kubilang, kalau aku menerima kritik asalkan ada alasan yang jelas :3 Jadi, makasih ya atas peringatannya, setelah kusadari memang chapter kemaren panjangnya hanya karena bales review, sekali lagi maaf ya m(_,_)m sekarang udah panjang belum? __X3 Ok, thanks dah review yaa..!!_

_**Miamau Kakashi : **__(o.O) *kabur sebelum dikejar* hohoho makasih atas reviewnyaaa..!! X3_

_**Queliet Kuro Shiroyama : **__Hahaha dasar anda ini XD Makanya bikin account dong, kapan fic Bleachnya dipublish? Terus.. tak apa kan anda datang ke kelas saya terus ngasih review lisan, jadi saya dapet double review..!! Wkwkwkwk XDD *ditendang ampe ke pelukan Sasuke (?)* oke, makasih dah review dobeee..!! :D_

_**Akinayuki Nyo : **__Naaaah, Orochi udah muncul kaaan? __Hohohoho, Cuma numpang lewat sih.. XD *dililit Orochi* Wehehe tapi yang penting gak jahat kan? X3 Eh, gak tahu juga sih kan pelakunya belum ketahuan hohoho *kabur sebelum ditendang* ok, makasih atas review..!! _

_**Sakura_emerald : **__Terima kasih banyak..!! (^^) Hehe semoga chapter ini juga gak mengecewakan ya? :3 Makasih dah review..!!_

_**Chiwe-SasuSaku : **__Terus Kebo itu siapa? Jangan-jangan De-chan lagi (TT_TT) *mengais pasir di pojokan* okeee, makasih dah update..!! XD NB : Tetap dukung Sakura di grup S VS H..!! XP_

_**TurQuiose Sky : **__Wehehe, kalo soal itu jangan tanya sayaaa..!! Soalnya aku kan juga author (lumayan) baru di sini X3 Ok, makasih atas reviewnya..!!_

_**Mysticahime : **__Err hehe maaf ya, di chapter ini ada lemon. __Habis pada minta sih, salahin mereka yang minta aja yaa... *dihajar massa* bercanda bercanda hohoho *sweatdrop* tapi gak begitu kerasa kan lemonnya? Ok, makasih dah review..!_

**Dan special thanks untuk yang lainnyaaaa…**

_**Naru-mania, Aya-na Byakkun, "Black Rose" Cyne_chan, Ran Uchiha, Kuroneko Hime-un, Cadell aku, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, Haruchiwa Kanata, Rikudo Sakura, ai_l0ver, Fusae Deguchi D'ELF, Furu-pyon, Intan, Sora chand, Shirayuki Haruna, KuroShiro6yh, Nona Biru Tua, sasusaku, nne kishida, Angga Uchiha Haruno, Endachan, Hikari 'Sakura' Sakuragi, Haruchi Nigiyama, Yume Haruka, Ungku Maniaaach, bunga Sakura, Sakura Platinum Lady, Minamicchi**_

**Yup, setelah ini Insya Allah aku mau vacum buat MID SEMESTEEEER tanggal 15, AAAARGH..!! *****stress* Uh uh, waktu berlalu sangat cepat ya entah harus senang atau sedih.. (TT_TT)**

**Terus entah juga ini kabar baik atau buruk, tapi DETECTIVE GIRL bakal tamat sekitar 3 chapter lagi, iyeey..! Dan kalau bisa, itu berarti ficku yang satu ini akan tamat genap di chapter 10 hohoho *menari hula –dilempar bakiak* kalau penasaran siapa pelakunya, baca terus yaaa..!! XD *PLAAAAK***

**Terus terus mau promosi, aku buat fic rate M genre horror/romance pairing SasuSaku, judulnya STOIC NECROMANCER. Itu fic buatanku bersama Syllie Charm di collab sykucil, baca yaaaa..!! Kali-kali suka hehe (^^) *ditendang***

**Oke, boleh minta review..?? X3 **


	8. Chapter 8 : Don't leave me, again

**Hmm haloo..!! Hahaha, maaf telat update habis aku sempet lupa seluk beluk kasusnya hohoho *plaaaaak* tapi jangan khawatir, aku udah inget lagi kok hahahaha (^^)b**

**Oke, tanpa basa-basi lagi..!! S****elamat membacaaaa..!! (^O^)**

**

* * *

  
**

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto..

Genre : Romance/Mystery

Pairing : SasuSaku

**DETECTIVE GIRL**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 8 : DON'T LEAVE ME, AGAIN...**

Hari yang melelahkan, membosankan, menyebalkan, menyedihkan, mengesalkan, menyesakkan, menyakitkan. Siapa yang akan menunggu hari seperti itu? Tidak ada kan? Pasti tidak ada yang mau, tak terkecuali gadis manis berambut pink ini. Inilah hari terburuk bagi hidupnya. Hari... yang tidak akan pernah dia harap akan datang, apalagi secepat ini. Hari di mana dia harus berdiri di samping sebuah batu nisan di atas gundukan tanah. Batu nisan bertuliskan nama kekasihnya, yang tidak mungkin untuk bangkit kembali.

Sekitar 30 menit lamanya, Sakura terus memegangi batu nisan itu. Kepalanya terus menunduk menatap gundukan tanah dengan tatapan nanar. Sedangkan di belakangnya, Sasuke masih menunggu dengan sabar. Tak lama kemudian, Sakura menggeram, tangannya memegang erat batu nisan itu dan dia menggertakan giginya. Sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi, mengepal sampai terlihat memerah. Sakura berdiri lalu bergumam...

"_Aku pasti akan menemukan pelakunya, Gaara..."_

"Kita pulang, Sasuke..." gumam Sakura tanpa berbalik, lalu dia berjalan membelakangi Sasuke. Sedangkan laki-laki pantat ayam itu, terdiam melihatnya dan mengikutinya.

Sakura terus berjalan di depan Sasuke. Dia tidak berniat sama sekali untuk menoleh ke belakang. Sasuke bingung harus berkata apa. Pastilah dia tahu, betapa sedihnya perasaan cewek di depannya ini terlihat jelas dari punggungnya. Pada akhirnya Sasuke hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Lalu langkah mereka terhenti di depan sebuah gerbang. SMA Konoha no Aoi, Sakura segera memakai wig hitamnya. Matanya mendelik menatap sekolah di depannya ini. Seolah menyimpan rasa dendam pada sekolah yang menjadi tempat semuanya ini berawal.

"Sasuke,"

"Hn?"

"Kita akan menyelesaikannya malam ini..!!" setelah Sakura mengatakan itu, dia langsung berjalan masuk ke dalam gerbang sekolah tersebut. Lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya.

-

-

-

**SMA Konoha no Aoi**

Sakura atau Kira Kudo ini terus berjalan dnegan tegapnya. Sampai-sampai Sasuke tidak bisa menebak di depannya ini benar cewek atau bukan. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, ingin menghibur cewek itu. Bagaimana caranya? Mengelusnya? Membelainya? Mengecupnya? Atau.. Menyetubuhinya? Gila..!! Sasuke menggeleng cepat. Lalu tiba-tiba dia tersentak, seperti mengingat sesuatu. Lalu dia menghampiri Sakura.

"Sa- eh maksudku Kira, tunggu..!!" panggil Sasuke sambil berlari ke arah cewek itu. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, lalu dia menoleh sedikit. Kesannya malah cewek ini jadi lebih dingin daripada sang 'pangeran es'.

"Aku hampir lupa. Tapi sekarang aku ingat, ya aku ingat. Sasori bilang dia tahu petunjuk penting yang mebuat Gaara tahu siapa pelakunya..!!" jelas Sasuke. Mata Sakura membulat, lalu dia menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Apa? Apa petunjuknya? Katakan padaku..!!" tanya Sakura tak sabar sambil memegangi bahu bidang Sasuke. Laki-laki itu berpikir sebentar lalu dia mulai bicara.

"Petunjuknya adalah blog pribadi Shizune, kata Sasori di situ tertulis jelas siapa yang terakhir membawa Shizune di hari kematiannya juga semua tentang masalah Shizune," jawab Sasuke. Sakura tertegun.

"Apa? Bagaimana mungkin? Ibiki-sama bilang semua yang berhubungan dengan Shizune sudah hilang, termasuk e-mail, blog, seperti sudah dihacker," jawab Sakura bingung. Sasuke pun tampak sama bingungnya.

"Lalu? Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kemungkinan sang pelaku lupa atau tidak tahu adanya blog itu, atau... bisa juga dia meninggalkannya tanpa sengaja," gumam Sakura nampak berpikir keras. Lalu dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi itu bisa kita pikirkan nanti, pokoknya nanti kita tidur cepat. Lalu sekitar tengah malam, kita pergi ke kantor ANBU," gumam Sakura mantap. Sasuke tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Mereka berdua pun pergi dan kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing.

Tanpa sadar, seseorang mengawasi mereka sedari tadi...

-

-

-

**Di dalam kamar sekitar jam 17****.00**

"Wow, tadi siksaannya si Kakashi benar-benar deh," keluh Kiba sambil membaringkan dirinya di atas kasur empuknya.

"Iyaaaa, tahu tuh. Gila, kakiku sampai serasa kram begini deh, adududuh..!!" keluh Naruto dengan berisik. Neji memutar bola mata lavendernya bosan.

"Jangan berlebihan Naruto, ini sih masih mending cuma lari 5 kali mengelilingi gedung sekolah. Aku biasanya 10 kali kalau sama Guy-sensei," ketus Neji sambil mengelap keringat di pelipisnya. Naruto menguap bosan.

"Hoaaah, iya iya deh serah kau saja," gumam Naruto malas. Shikamaru terlihat mendengus di sebelahnya.

"Huh, ngomong-ngomong mana si Kira?" tanya Shikamaru pada semuanya sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam saja, langsung tersentak kaget.

"Eh?" gumam Sasuke. Yang lain mengangguk bersama.

"Ke mana ya? Padahal tadi pas lari keliling sekolah, dia bilang pingin cepet kembali ke kamar deh," gumam Kiba sambil manggut-manggut. Tiba-tiba Neji mencetikkan jarinya.

"Hm. Berarti tadi yang mungkin aku lihat adalah Kira ya?" gumam Neji seolah dia sedang mengingat sesuatu. Sasuke mengerynitkan alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Neji?" tanya Sasuke dengan penekanan di setiap katanya, terasa aura serius di sekitarnya.

"Tadi aku dipanggil oleh Guy-sensei di ruang rapat. Setelah itu, aku kembali ke kamar melewati ruang guru. Harusnya semua guru rapat, jadi ruang guru harusnya sepi. Tapi aku lihat ada siswa, dari belakang rambutnya jabrik berwarna hitam, dia kelihatan mencari sesuatu dengan buru-buru. Tapi aku tidak ambil pusing, karena kupikir dia di suruh guru," jelas Neji. Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa kau yakin itu Kira? Yang rambutnya jabrik berwarna hitam sih, cowok yang lain juga banyak," gumam Shikamaru. Neji menggeleng tidak yakin.

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi tingginya sama dengan Kira. Dan lagi hari ini, dia memakai sepatu kets putih dengan tali berwarna coklat kan?" gumam Neji. Yang lain mengangguk ragu.

"Tapi ngapain Kira di ruang guru?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Yee, mana aku tahu. Ng, lho mana Sasuke?" tanya Kiba saat melihat kasur yang tadi diduduki Sasuke sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa. Yang lain pun terlihat mencari sampai mereka melihat pintu kamar mereka yang tiba-tiba sudah terbuka, padahal tadi dikunci.

"Apa Sasuke mau mencari Kira?"

-

-

-

**Di bagian Sakura atau Kira...**

"Di mana? Di mana sih?" gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Sambil terus mencari-cari sesuatu. Sedari tadi sejak selesai lari keliling gedung sekolah, tepatnya sudah hampir 1 jam berlalu Sakura belum menemukan apa yang mau di carinya. Sakura mengeluh pelan, lalu mengistirahatkan dirinya sebentar.

"_Aaah, di mana ya? Apa memang tidak ada? Memang sih, kemungkinannya kecil dia yang __menghack blog Shizune. Lagipula, kemungkinan adanya bukti juga kecil sekali bahkan hampir tidak ada. Tapi, kalau begini, maka kasus ini tidak akan selesai-selesai..."_

Sakura kembali bangkit dan berusaha mencari lagi. Semua meja guru digeledahnya. Sakura terlalu sibuk, sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar bahwa sudah ada yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Orang itu seperti binatang buas yang mengendap-ngendap mengincar mangsa dengan pisau besarnya. Melihat pisau yang berwarna merah, sepertinya merah itu adalah darah Gaara yang mengering. Orang itu bersiap, dia sudah menggenggam pisaunya erat. Saat akan mendekati gadis pink malang itu...

"Ah..!! KETEMU..!!" teriak Sakura senang. Dengan segera dia mengambil kertas-kertas itu, lalu tiba-tiba...

GREP!!

"HMMMPH..!?" teriak Sakura saat menyadari seseorang tiba-tiba membekap mulutnya dari belakang. Pegangan orang itu sangat kuat, Sakura berusaha meronta tapi kekuatannya benar-benar tidak ada apa-apanya di hadapan orang itu. Akhirnya...

"HEAAAAAH!!" teriak Sakura sambil mengumpulkan kekuatan di tangannya, lalu dengan sikunya dia menonjok perut orang di belakangnya. Spontan orang itu merintih kesakitan.

"Uuuukh," rintih orang itu sambil berlutut memegangi perutnya. Sakura segera berbalik dan tertegun melihat siapa orang itu.

"Sa.. Sasuke..!?" tanya Sakura bingung. Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya kesal, melihat gadis di depannya.

"Kau ini, ngapain di sini?" tanya Sasuke marah. Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil ketawa cengengesan.

"Hehehe, maaf aku sedang mencari bukti, tapi sudah kutemukan tenang sajaa..!" jawab Sakura ceria. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Jadi, pelakunya sudah ketemu?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangkat bahunya.

"Mungkin," jawab Sakura seadanya.

"Hah? Tapi kau bilang-"

"Sudahlah, semuanya akan ditentukan nanti saat kita ke kantor ANBU, sekarang kita kembali ke kamar dulu saja," gumam Sakura sambil menepuk bahu bidang Sasuke dnegan senyum manisnya. Sasuke mengeluarkan semburat merah melihatnya, lalu dia mengangguk canggung.

Sasuke Sakura pergi meninggalkan ruang guru itu sambil tertawa-tawa. Tanpa mereka sadari, perlahan pintu ruang guru yang harusnya terbuka lebar itu tertutup pelan, rupanya di balik pintu itu seseorang sedang berdiri mengawasi mereka dengan tatapan marah. Orang itu mendecih lalu menggertakan giginya dan memegang erat pisaunya, sampai-sampai tangannya terlihat mengeluarkan darah. Darah merah pekat itu jatuh menetes, menggenang di bawah kaki orang itu.

Seolah-olah menyiratkan kemarahan yang terpendam, sudah mulai keluar sedikit demi sedikit...

-

-

-

**Jam 23.00 malam****...**

"Sasuke, ayo bangun..!!" perintah Sakura sambil berkali-kali mengguncangkan tubuh laki-laki itu.

"Ngggh, jam berapa?" tanya Sasuke yang masih belum membuka matanya. Sakura mendengus.

"Jam sebelas malam, ayo dong...!!" ajak Sakura. Dan kelihatannya Sasuke mengigau.

"Oh hmm, masih pagi. Bentar deh.. jam 10 aja bangunnya..." gumam Sasuke dan dia kembali memeluk gulingnya dengan erat. Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan, lalu kembali mempersiapkan dirinya.

"HEAAAA-"

"Eeeeiits..!! Iya, iya aku kan hanya bercanda..!!" gumam Sasuke yang langsung bangun dan memegang kaki Sakura yang sudah siap menendangnya dari tempat tidur seperti dulu. Sakura tertawa kecil sedangkan Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya malas dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Hn, kita ke sana naik taksi ya," gumam Sasuke sambil memakai jaket biru tuanya. Lalu dia memakai tudungnya sama seperti Sakura yang memakai tudung berwarna merahnya. Sakura mengangguk.

"Ya deh, terserah saja..." jawab Sakura asal "Asal kamu yang bayar," tambah Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Sasuke mendelik sebentar lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Akhirnya kedua insan ini keluar dari kamar mereka. Meninggalkan teman-teman mereka yang lain, yang sedang tenggelam dalam mimpi mereka tentunya. Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan dalam koridor yang gelap ini dengan sangat waspada, sebab 'hewan buas' bisa saja menyerang sewaktu-waktu bukan? Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di luar sekolah, di sana keadaannya masih sangat gelap seperti malam. Entah kebetulan di sengaja atau apa, tiba-tiba sudah ada taksi yang lewat. Sasuke dan Sakura menaikinya kemudian berbincang.

"Hei Sakura, kasih tahu dong siapa sih pelakunya?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sakura membuang mukanya melihat ke luar jendela.

"Gak mau, lagian buat apa kau tahu? Tidak penting kan?" gumam Sakura. Sasuke mendengus.

"Tentu saja penting, kau bilang pelaku itu mengincarku kan? Aku ingin tahu siapa dia," gumam Sasuke dengan tatapan mata onyxnya yang tajam. Sakura masih tidak bergeming.

"....Memang, setelah itu kau mau apa?" tanya Sakura pelan. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tentu saja aku akan menghajarnya, berani sekali dia mengincar nyawaku," ketus Sasuke "Ayo, siapa sih pelakunya?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Nanti juga kamu tahu sendiri, lagipula kau berlaku seolah-olah kau pasti bisa menghajar orang itu, menyebalkan..!!" gerutu Sakura. Sasuke tertegun. Saat itulah, sang sopir menghentikan mobilnya.

"Ng, anu maaf dek. Bapak ke kamar mandi dulu ya," gumam pak sopir itu. Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk bersama. Lalu setelah sopir itu pergi, mereka melanjutkan debat.

"Apa maksudmu hah? Kau meremehkanku?" tanya Sasuke sedikit menahan amarah. Sakura mengangguk.

"Memang kau tidak bisa apa-apa," ketus Sakura. Sasuke sudah sampai pada batasnya, dengan marah dia membuka pintu mobil itu. Sakura segera menoleh.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Sakura bingung. Sasuke mendelik padanya.

"Akan kucari sendiri siapa pelakunya..!! Akan kubuktikan kalau aku tidak pantas kau remehkan..!" gumam Sasuke. Spontan Sakura memegang tangannya.

"Apa-"

"Kumohon jangan pergi..!!" teriak Sakura sambil memegang tangan Sasuke. Tentu saja melihat perubahan drastis ini membuat Sasuke bingung sendiri.

"Hah?"

"Jangan, jangan pergi lagi..." gumam Sakura tiba-tiba sambil menunduk. Suaranya terdengar getir. Tangannya yang memegang Sasuke pun gemetar.

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan lagi, tidak mau. Aku tidak mau kehilangan Sasuke. Tidak.. tidak.." gumam Sakura, dari suaranya. Dia terdengar sudah mengeluarkan tangis. Sasuke pun duduk kembali, walau kakinya masih ada yang di luar mobil. Membiarkan Sakura menangis di tangannya.

"Kenapa? Aku kan tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, kalau kau menangis untuk Gaara, kupikir itu hal yang wajar karena dia memang kekasihmu. Sedangkan aku?" gumam Sasuke sedikit kesal. Sebenarnya dia tidak mau mengucapkan kata-kata ini. Tapi... Itu memang kenyataan. Dan dia tidak punya hak untuk ditangisi Sakura sampai seperti ini.

"Tidak..." gumam Sakura kemudian, hingga Sasuke menoleh. "Sasuke kau tidak seperti itu, di hatiku aku... aku..." Sakura mendongak sehingga air mengalir di mata emeraldnya terlihat jelas, Sasuke tertegun.

"Aishiteru, Sasuke..."

Sasuke tersentak, mata onyxnya langsung membulat. Sedangkan Sakura kembali menunduk melihat reaksi Sasuke, dia takut akan dimarahi entah karena apa. Tapi tangan Sakura tak bisa berhenti memegang tangan Sasuke.

"Tolong... jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri, Sasuke..." gumam Sakura di tengah isakannya. Sasuke terdiam.

"Dasar bodoh," jawab Sasuke. Sakura tersentak dan mendongak. Dilihatnya Sasuke menatapnya dalam dengan mata onyxnya itu.

"Kau membuatku jadi terlihat seperti orang bodoh tahu. Padahal kupikir rasa ini tidak akan pernah terbalas selamanya, kupikir aku harus segera melupakannya, kupikir aku tidak boleh berharap, kupikir aku tidak akan pernah punya kesempatan. Seandainya kau bilang kalimat itu dari dulu, aku pasti tidak akan menjadi orang bodoh seperti ini..!!" jawab Sasuke dengan nada kesal, wajahnya sudah mengeluarkan semburat merah saat Sakura menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Aishiteru, Sakura..." jawab Sasuke. Wajahnya sudah memanas dan memerah. Bahkan saking malu dan mungkin jaimnya, Sasuke sampai menunduk ke bawah. Tidak berani menatap Sakura langsung. Sakura yang melihat tingkah Sasuke pun tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke.." jawab Sakura sambil mengeluarkan senyum manisnya. Sasuke terbengong-bengong, lalu mengangguk canggung. Sakura tertawa kecil yang polos.

"Kok? Ke.. Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Sasuke blushing. Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Hehehe, tidak kok. Hanya sedikit lega," gumam Sakura. Sasuke terdiam, lalu dia memegang kedua bahu Sakura dan mencium bibirnya.

Sasuke mencium bibir itu dengan lembut, sangat lembut. Sampai-sampai Sakura menikmatinya. Tapi dasar suka mulai lagi, Sasuke kembali memasukkan lidahnya. Awalnya hanya melumat seluruh rongga yang ada dengan lembut, dan Sakura pun tampak merasa tenang. Tapi tiba-tiba, seolah menantang lidah Sasuke menekan lidah Sakura. Cewek pink yang kaget ini langsung melayani Sasuke bermain. Lidah mereka saling bergulat satu sama lain, dan Sakura berniat untuk kali ini jangan sampai kalah. Terus seperti itu, hingga hampir saja tangan Sasuke bergerak kalau saja....

CKLEK

"Duh maaf ya dek, tadi klosetnya mampet. Jadi susah terus kelamaan deh," gumam sopir itu sambil nunduk-nunduk. Sedangkan Sakura dan Sasuke yang tadi kaget dan langsung melepaskan ciuman ganasnya, hanya duduk dan berlaku seolah tidak ada apa-apa.

"Ti.. Tidak apa kok pak, hehe yang penting jalan lagi aja," gumam Sakura yang sedikit salah tingkah. Terlihat sedikit saliva di sudut bibir bawahnya yang langsung dia lap dengan sapu tangan. Sedangkan Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa sambil melihat ke luar jendela...

-

-

-

**Di kantor ANBU**

Sakura segera mempersiapkan komputer juga modem untuk perispan membuak internet dan mencari blog Shizune. Sakura mengetik dengan cepat, sampai-sampai ruangan yang sepi itu hanya terdengar suara ketikan keyboard dari Sakura. Sedangkan Sasuke dengan tenangnya memperhatikan Sakura dengan kursi di sebelahnya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat sesuatu.

"Eh, Sakura tunggu dulu. Kita kan tidak tahu apa alamat blog Shizune..!!" gumamku. Sakura terdiam lalu tersenyum menyeringai.

"Tenang saja, kau pikir aku siapa heh?" ejek Sakura. Sasuke tertegun.

"Dari mana kau tahu alamat blog Shizune?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Sakura terdiam.

"Sekarang belum saatnya kau tahu," jawab Sakura tenang. Sasuke tadinya mau marah lagi. Tapi dia lupakan, dan terpaku dengan blog pribadi Shizune tersebut.

-

-

-

KAMI-SAMA, HARI INI AKU BERTEMU DENGANNYA. SEPERTINYA DIA MASIH KERAS KEPALA, WALAU SUDAH KUKATAKAN BERKALI-KALI BAHWA AKU SUDAH TIDAK MENCINTAINYA.

AKU MENCINTAI ORANG LAIN, WALAU AKU TAHU ORANG ITU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMBALASNYA.

INGIN RASANYA AKU KELUAR DARI MASALAH INI, TAPI AKU TIDAK BISA KABUR BEGITU SAJA. SEMUA SUDAH TERJADI, INGIN RASANYA AKU MENYALAHKAN PERASAAN INI. YANG TIDAK BISA TEGAS MEMBERI KENYATAAN PADA DUA ORANG LAKI-LAKI.

BESOK, DIA MENGAJAKKU BERTEMU DI HOTEL BINTANG TIGA. MUNGKIN DIA AKAN MEMINTAKU MELAKUKAN 'ITU' UNTUK YANG TERAKHIR KALINYA.

DAN PADA SAAT ITU, AKAN KUKATAKAN SEMUANYA. PERASAAN CINTAKU YANG TIDAK BISA KUTEPIS UNTUK ORANG LAIN. TAPI PERASAAN SAYANGKU YANG MASIH BELUM HILANG KEPADANYA.

KALAU SEANDAINYA, DIA AKAN MEMBUNUHKU. AKU AKAN TERIMA, KARENA INI SMEUA MEMANG KESALAHANKU. AKU TIDAK PANTAS UNTUK HIDUP, KARENA HIDUP PUN AKU HANYA AKAN MEMPERMAINKAN PERASAAN SEMUA ORANG YANG MENYAYANGIKU.

KUSERAHKAN NYAWAKU PADAMU...

MAAFKAN AKU...

-

-

-

Sasuke tertegun, sedangkan Sakura terdiam. Saking syoknya, Sasuke terdiam dan jatuh terduduk di atas lantai. Sakura memang sudah menduga siapa pelakunya, tapi yang tidak pernah dia sangka adalah betapa Shizune masih sangat meyayangi orang yang membunuhnya itu, bahkan sudah tahu kalau nanti dia akan dibunuh dan dia sudah siap. Sakura pun hanya menunduk sedih. Sedangkan Sasuke syok tidak hanya karena perasaan mantan senseinya itu, melainkan karena pelakunya adalah...

"Kenapa? Kenapa dia pelakunya? Itu tidak mungkin, aku sangat percaya padanya..!!" gumam Sasuke. Matanya masih memandang layar komputer dengan tatapan kosong. Sakura yang masih duduk di atas kursi, menepuk bahu bidang Sasuke.

"Kenyataan adalah yang tersisa setelah hal yang tidak mungkin," gumam Sakura, lalu dia kembali menatap layar komputer itu, "Dan inilah kenyataannya," gumam Sakura. Sasuke terdiam, lalu dia menutup matanya.

"Hei Sakura," panggil Sasuke kemudian, Sakura menoleh kecil.

"Apa dia sudah melihat blog ini?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Kemungkinan besarnya belum," gumam Sakura. Lalu Sasuke menggertakan giginya.

"Tapi... Bisa saja kan, orang yang menghack blog ini membuat tulisan yang jauh dari kenyataan sebenarnya, agar dia terlepas dari tuduhan..!!" elak Sasuke.

"Tidak, kalau begitu kenapa dia harus menulis kata-kata seolah Shizune rela dirinya dibunuh? Itu hanya akan mempermainkan hatinya, dan lagi melihat mayat Shizune yang perutnya terkoyak itu. Pastilah sang pelaku membunuh Shizune dengan perasaan dendam yang amat besar dan belum mengetahui isi blog ini, apalagi sekarang aku jadi tahu..." Sakura terdiam, dia terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Si pelaku sangat mencintai Shizune, perasaan cinta buta yang menyebabkan dia menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin, seandainya dia tahu isi blog ini aku yakin dia tidak akan sampai seperti itu apalagi ikut membunuh Gaara dan membunuhmu, Sasuke.." gumam Sakura. Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kalau begitu, jika kita menunjukkan blog ini, apa kita bisa menghentikan si pelaku?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk.

"Semoga, sekarang kita print dulu semua isi blog Shizune," perintah Sakura sambil memasang alat-alat untuk print.

Sakura dan Sasuke berhasil mem-print isi blog tersebut. Mereka bernafas lega. Segera setelah itu mereka berkemas dan kembali ke SMA Konoha no Aoi. Karena jam masih menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi, walau begitu bulan purnama masih bersinar. Sasuke dan Sakura tidur sebentar. Mungkin karena kelelahan, Sasuke tertidur lebih cepat dari Sakura.

Sakura hanya pura-pura tidur. Dia berniat untuk menyelesaikan semuanya hari ini. Begitu yakin Sasuke sudah tertidur dengan lelapnya, Sakura tersenyum dan mengelus pipi laki-laki itu dan mengecupnya. Lalu dia menyelimuti Sasuke dengan selimut dan segera bersiap, kembali memakai jaket merahnya.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke, aku tidak mau kau terlibat dalam bahaya seperti Gaara," gumam Sakura, lalu dia membuka pintu. Sakura mendongak ke atas dan melihat bulan purnama yang bulat itu masih menyinarinya, seolah menunggu aksi berikutnya. Sakura tersenyum kemudian mulai berjalan.

"_Sesuai janjiku, aku akan menggantungmu di bawah bulan purnama..!!"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Begitu pengapnya tempat ini, sampai-sampai rasanya sama sekali tidak ada udara. Apa ada yang mau tinggal di tempat seperti itu? Di bawah tanah, pengap, dan gelap, hanya sedikit penerangan di dalamnya. Tapi jangan salah, tempat seperti ini sering di pakai untuk sebuah markas. Apalagi markas pelaku kriminal yang sering diburon polisi.

Dibilang seperti itu juga, tempat ini cukup luas. Ada meja, tali, dan pisau? Ya, pisau dengan darah yang mengering itu, tak salah lagi milik sang pelaku pembunuhan. Bukan cuma itu, kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, di sinilah tempat Sasori sebelumnya diikat dan Gaara menghembuskan nafas terakhir. Lalu tiba-tiba pintu besi terbuka, seseorang masuk dan tersenyum menyeringai.

Orang itu membeli papan panah dan menempelkan di dinding ruang bawah tanah itu. Setelah memastikan sudah terpasang benar, orang itu tersenyum puas. Orang itu merogoh saku celananya, dan muncullah sebuah foto. Foto laki-laki emo dengan rambut model pantat ayam berwarna biru tua kehitaman. Siapa lagi kalau bukan..

"Sasuke Uchiha.." gumam orang itu lagi. Lalu dia memasang foto Sasuke di tengah-tengah papan, sasaran panah. Dengan spidol merah, dia mencoret tanda X di foto laki-laki itu.

Orang yang sebelumnya bertudung hitam itu, duduk di atas kursi di sebelah meja. Di atas meja itu ada pisau dengan darah Gaara yang sudah mengering. Sepertinya orang itu tidak berniat untuk membersihkannya. Dia menyilangkan kakinya dan mengambil panah berwarna perak. Dengan reflek yang bagus, panah itu dilemparkannya sampai menembus tanda X yang ada di foto Sasuke. Tepatnya di pusat X itulah sang panah perak menancap, tepat di wajah Sasuke. Orang itu tertawa puas, tawanya menggema di dalam ruang bawah tanah itu. Sambil menjilat darah kering yang ada di pisaunya dengan penuh gairah, orang itu bergumam dengan senyum menyeringai di wajahnya...

"Khu khu khu khu.. Berikutnya kau, Sasuke Uchiha...."

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

  
**

**Aaaaaargh, selesaaaai..!! XO Uuuh, entah kenapa kayaknya chapter ini benar-benar menguras otak. ****Belum lagi next chapter, harus ngejelasin bagaimana trik kasus dan pelakunya..!! Huwoooo XO *menggila –dibantai sekampung***

**Okey, thanks to :**

**_Kiran-Angel-Lost, Nne Kishida, Ka Hime Shiseiten, Intan SasuSaku, "Black Rose" Cyne_Chan, Fusae 'LeeBumYeHyun' Deguchi, Naru-mania, HanaLala, Aya-na Byakkun, Rhaa Yakushi, Sora Chand, Shizuka SasuSaku, Cassiopeia Otaku, Haruchiwa Kanata, KuroShiro6yh, Haruchi Nigiyama, ORY, _**_**May Selene Richieka Miemie, Hikari 'Sakura' Sakuragi, Nona Biru Tua, mysticahime, May_chibeekakashi, Chiwe-SasuSaku, Angga Uchiha Haruno, Queliet Kuro Shiroyama **_**  
**

**Thank you very much..!! ****Huwaa, kalau tanpa kalian dan juga readers yang lain mungkin fic ini udah mandeg kali ya..?? *PLAAK* **

**Okeee, revieeeew pleaase..? X3**


	9. Chapter 9 : The killer is

**Halo semua, akhirnya sampai juga di chapter penentuan pelakunya, hehe ^^**

**Yah, tanpa basa-basi, selamat membacaaa..!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto...

Genre : Romance/Mystery

Pairing : SasuSaku

**DETECTIVE GIRL**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 9 : THE KILLER IS...**

Sakura terus berlari di bawah gelapnya malam. Nafasnya terengah-engah memburu di tengah larinya. Dia harus cepat, sebelum sang bulan menyembunyikan dirinya lagi. Waktu mulai menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi, masih ada waktu sekitar 2 jam lagi untuk menggantung orang itu. Kakinya terus bergerak, tidak bisa berhenti untuk tetap melanjutkan larinya. Bagaikan macan yang terus mengejar mangsa.

"Hah hah, dimana? Dimana?" gumam Sakura setiap kali dia membuka semua pintu dan mencari seseorang. Sakura kembali berlari, alisnya mengernyit begitu melihat pintu di ujung koridor, pintu terakhir.

"Hah hah, semoga.. dia ada di sana," gumam Sakura dan semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Lalu...

BRAAAAK

Sakura membuka pintu kemudian membantingnya. Matanya mengelilingi tiap sudut. Sepertinya ini adalah kamar yang tidak terpakai, sehingga lampu pun dimatikan. Hanya jendela berukuran sedang yang memasukkan cahaya dari luar. Sakura menghela nafas panjang kecewa.

"Haaah, ke mana lagi aku harus mencari?" gumam Sakura kecewa, dan dia pun berbalik. Lalu..

BRAAAAK

Pintu ruangan itu tertutup tiba-tiba. Sedangkan di balik pintu tadi, seseorang bertudung hitam mengunci pintu dan menyeringai licik. Sakura sempat tersentak, tapi begitu tahu ada orang yang sepertinya dia cari, gadis pink itu berusaha tenang. Mata emeraldnya terus tertuju pada senyum menyeringai orang di depannya. Wajah orang itu masih tidak kelihatan, karena tudung yang dia pakai sampai menutupi matanya. Tapi mungkin orang itu sudah terbiasa dengan gelap, sehingga dia bergerak dengan tenangnya. Orang itu berjalan mendekati Sakura, tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya.

"Selamat datang di tempat kematianmu, detektif Sakura Haruno," ujar orang itu. Sakura terdiam tidak menjawab, tapi keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Khu khu khu, tak kusangka kau nekat datang sendiri tanpa pacar keduamu, hm? Padahal kalau dia juga ikut, aku bisa menghemat waktuku," gumam orang itu lagi. Kali ini dia sambil mengeluarkan pisau dari balik jubah hitamnya.

"Sasuke maksudmu?" tanya Sakura, dia mulai dipojokkan dengan tembok di belakangnya. "Aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama..!!" gumam Sakura sedikit teriak. Orang itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"HA HA HA HA HAAA..!! Dengan begitu, kau membuat kesalahan yang baru ya, HAH..!?" geram orang itu sambil mencekik Sakura dan mengangkat pisaunya yang bersinar di bawah cahaya bulan.

"Ukh," rintih Sakura menahan sakit.

"Hmph, dengan membunuhmu, akan mudah membunuh Uchiha itu. Selamat tinggal Sakura. Kalau kau dendam, dendamlah pada Sasuke yang sudah melibatkanmu," gumam orang itu sambil tersenyum menyeringai, baru saja pisau itu akan mengayun...

"Tidak akan..!!" gumam Sakura tiba-tiba. Orang itu mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Aku.. tidak akan menyalahkan siapapun, kecuali kau..!! Padahal sedari tadi aku berharap, kalau kau bukan pelakunya agar Sasuke tidak kecewa." gumam Sakura, sesekali dia menarik nafasnya. Orang itu masih diam mengamati Sakura tanpa melepaskan cekikannya.

"Sasuke.. dia sangat syok dan sedih begitu tahu kau adalah pelakunya. Karena itu, aku berusaha mencari bukti lain, tapi percuma. Dengan adanya kau di sini, semua harapanku dan Sasuke hancur sudah," jelas Sakura, "Karena itu, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu," geram Sakura. Orang itu mendecih.

"Cih, ngapain kau mengkhawatirkan orang yang akan mati? Setelah kau mati, Sasuke juga pasti menyusul. Kau tidak akan sendirian, dan akan berterima kasih padaku," gumam orang itu, dan kali ini dia benar-benar mengayunkan pisaunya.

"Sampai jumpa di neraka, detektif,"

CRAAAT

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sakura menunggu rasa sakitnya dengan memejamkan matanya. Tapi rasa itu tak kunjung datang, sampai akhirnya Sakura membuka matanya. Mata emeraldnya membulat begitu tahu siapa yang melindunginya. Laki-laki itu merangkul Sakura dan menahan pisau dengan tangannya. Hingga telapak tangannya yang menahan pisau itu mengeluarkan darah segar berwarna merah, dan sedikit bergetar. Orang bertudung hitam itupun sama kagetnya.

"Sasu..ke?" tanya Sakura saat melihat laki-laki yang memegang pisau itu. Sasuke mendelik lalu mengambil paksa pisau dan melemparnya, hingga orang itu juga melepaskan tangannya dari leher Sakura. Mata onyxnya menatap tajam orang itu.

"Kau!? Bagaimana mungkin!?" gumam orang itu bingung.

"Huh, karena pintunya dikunci dan aku tidak bisa mendobraknya sendirian, akhirnya aku lompat dari jendela," jawab Sasuke enteng sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang berdarah.

"Ha? Mana mungkin? Ini kan lantai dua?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke hanya menyeringai.

"Tidak usah pikirkan hal-hal kecil, dasar detektif," ejek Sasuke. Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Kalian..." geram orang itu yang merasa diremehkan. Lalu tiba-tiba..

BRAAAK

Pintu didobrak oleh beberapa polisi dan guru. Terlihat di situ ada Ibiki, Sasori, Kakashi, Yamato, dan para guru lainnya. Mereka terlihat mengepung, sehingga membuat orang bertudung hitam itu bingung.

"Kau sudah terkepung, menyerahlah..."

_WUSH!_

Angin bertiup sangat kencang dari jendela berukuran sedang yang ada di sana. Angin itu menyebabkan rambut beberapa orang melambai, dan tentunya angin kencang ini berhasil membuka tudung hitam orang itu. Semua, terutama para guru yang melihat wajah pembunuh itu tersentak kaget. Ya, rambut abu-abunya pun ikut melambai bersamaan dengan kata-kata Sakura dan Sasuke yang menyebutkan namanya...

"Kabuto Yakushi..."

Mata onyx Sasuke dan mata emerald Sakura menatapnya tajam dan dingin. Sedangkan Kabuto yang melihat sekeliling mulai panik, hanya saja dia masih terlihat berusaha tenang. Mata onyxnya menatap tajam dan penuh dendam pada kedua insan yang ada di depannya sekarang.

"Perlukah kujelaskan, bagaimana dia menaruh mayat Shizune di depan markas ANBU, Ibiki-sama?" tanya Sakura sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Ibiki mengangguk.

"Silahkan," gumamnya.

"Waktu itu yang ditemukan di samping mayat Shizune adalah surat tantangan pada semua ANBU dan tali pancing berukuran 1 meter," gumam Sakura memulai penjelasan.

"Kemungkinan besar tali itu hanyalah pancingan untuk membuat kita berpikir bahwa dia dijatuhkan dari atas gedung. Dan memang kuakui, aku sempat berpikir kalau Shizune dijatuhkan dari sana. Tapi kalau memang benar begitu, harusnya kepala atau beberapa tulang akan patah. Karena tidak mungkin tidak menyebabkan kerusakan, padahal dijatuhkan dari ketinggian seperti itu," jelas Sakura.

"Tapi, yang ditemukan hanyalah luka di perut Shizune yang menyebabkan dia terbunuh. Dengan kata lain, yang bisa kukatakan saat ini adalah, dengan menaiki mobil. Kau yang menaiki mobil, menjatuhkan mayat Shizune ke bawah kemudian menaruh tali dan surat di tangannya dan berusaha agar dirimu tidak jatuh, gampang kan? Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya ya, hehe," gumam Sakura sambil tertawa kecil. Sedangkan Kabuto terdiam tidak tahu harus berkata apa, karena apa yang dikatakan Sakura memang benar.

"Kenapa.. kau bisa tahu aku pelakunya?" tanya Kabuto pelan, lalu tiba-tiba Sasuke memegang kerahnya dan menyandarkannya di tembok.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya, senpai..!! Kenapa senpai tega membunuh Shizune-sensei? Dan, kenapa senpai mau membunuhku? KENAPA, SENPAI..!?" teriak Sasuke emosi.

Saat ini, Sasuke sedang membayangkan masa lalunya dengan senpainya itu. Bagaimana dulu sang senpai sangat memperhatikannya. Bagaimana dulu Kabuto mengelus rambutnya saat Sasuke berhasil menguasai jurus bela diri. Bagaimana besarnya rasa percaya Sasuke pada senpainya itu. Bagaimana besarnya rasa bangga Sasuke mempunyai senpai yang selalu bisa diandalkan. Tentu saja, seberapa besar rasa sakitnya dikhianati senpai yang begitu dia percayai. Tapi Kabuto hanya diam, dia tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan kouhainya itu.

"Sasuke, percuma kau menanyakan itu. Dia tidak akan mau menjawab, benar kan Kabuto-senpai?" tanya Sakura. Dan sekali lagi, Kabuto hanya diam.

"Tapi aku akan menjawab salah satu pertanyaannya. Kabuto, kau adalah kekasih gelap Shizune. Sasuke, alasan kenapa Kabuto ingin membunuhmu adalah..." Sakura terdiam. Sebenarnya dia tidak tega mengucapkannya, tapi mau tak mau dia harus mengatakannya.

"Karena Shizune mencintaimu, Sasuke,"

Jawaban Sakura sukses membuat Sasuke tersentak dan para guru pun diam seribu bahasa. Kabuto menggertakan giginya tanda marah, dia menatap tajam mata Sasuke penuh dendam. Penuh kemarahan yang meluap-luap dan siap keluar.

"Sa.. Sakura, bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau Shizune mencintai Sasuke?" tanya Yamato. Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Dari cerita Sasuke yang mengatakan, kalau Shizune selalu tiba-tiba memarahinya tanpa sebab, dan suka mengajaknya curhat tiba-tiba, lalu nama Sasuke yang dilingkari di daftar murid milik Shizune. Aku berpikir pasti ada apa-apanya, dan sekarang aku mengerti. Wanita terkadang mempunyai sifat untuk menahan perasaannya dalam-dalam. Apalagi kalau dia merasa, laki-laki yang dicintainya itu tidak mungkin dia dapatkan. Shizune merasa Sasuke tidak akan pernah membalas cintanya, karena Sasuke hanya menganggapnya sebagai guru dan tidak lebih. Benar kan?" tanya Sakura pada Kabuto. Laki-laki berambut abu-abu panjang itu langsung memegang kerah Sasuke.

"Ya..!! Gara-gara kamu, semuanya gara-gara kamu..!! Kalau saja Shizune tidak mencintaimu, dia pasti tidak akan mencampakkan aku, tidak akan melupakanku, ini semua gara-gara kamu, SASUKE..!! Seandainya saja kau tidak pernah dilahirkan di dunia ini, aku pasti akan bahagia dengannya..!!" geram Kabuto. Sasuke hanya terdiam, dia tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa, pastilah dia tahu bagaimana rasa sakitnya tidak dicintai orang yang kita cintai. Karena sebelumnya, Sasuke sempat merasakan itu ketika melihat Gaara dan Sakura.

Sedangkan sekelebat ingatan saat-saat terakhirnya dengan Shizune kembali terngiang-ngiang di kepala Kabuto...

-

-

-

_**Flashback**_

_Hotel Konoha Town, tepat di kamar __no 201. Di kamar itulah, kedua insan menginap. Kabuto dan Shizune, mereka langsung menutup kamar itu setelah memasukinya._

"_Kamar yang bagus ya, Kabuto," gumam Shizune sambil tersenyum. Dia berusaha mencairkan suasana yang sedari tadi terasa tegang, karena Kabuto tidak banyak bicara. Entah karena marah atau apa._

"_Hn," jawab Kabuto tanpa banyak komentar. Shizune menghela nafas panjang, dan saat itulah, tiba-tiba Kabuto memeluknya dari belakang._

"_Bagaimana kalau langsung saja, Shizune-sensei?" tanya Kabuto sambil mencium tengkuk perempuan itu. Shizune mengangguk canggung dan membiarkan Kabuto mencium tengkuknya itu._

_Shizune memang terlihat menikmati apa yang Kabuto lakukan. Tapi, hatinya TIDAK! Hatinya selalu berteriak agar Kabuto melepaskannya. Karena Shizune tidak ingin menyerahkan tubuhnya pada laki-laki yang tidak dia cintai. Memang, dia sempat mencintai Kabuto, tapi itu dulu. Sekarang hatinya sudah berpindah. Tapi Shizune membiarkannya. Ya, karena Shizune tahu Kabuto pasti akan membunuhnya setelah ini. Dan dia tahu, betapa laki-laki ini mencintai dirinya, jadi mungkin biarkan saja untuk yang terakhir._

_Berkali-kali Shizune melirik ke arah tas Kabuto yang sedikit terbuka. Di situ terlihat jelas, gagang pisau yang akan mencabiknya nanti. Perlahan tapi pasti Shizune mengeluarkan air matanya. Tapi itu tidak boleh, Shizune terus bertahan agar air mata itu tidak sampai jatuh dari pipinya dan mengenai tangan Kabuto yang sedang meremas payudaranya dari belakang. Wanita ini harus menahan perasaannya dalam-dalam. Sakit, sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa saat Kabuto membaringkannya dan mulai melumat buah dadanya. _

"_Ah ah," desahan Shizune yang terdengar di buat-buat. Kabuto mengangkat alisnya lalu menatap wanita di depannya ini. _

"_Kenapa?" tanya Kabuto sinis. Shizune berusaha memaksakan senyum dan menggeleng._

"_Ti.. Tidak, tidak apa-apa," jawab Shizune. Lalu Kabuto berbisik di telinganya._

"_Tidak apa-apa? Huh, kau pikir aku bodoh? Menangislah sepuasnya, Shizune. Selamanya kau hanyalah milikku, takkan kubiarkan Kakashi atau Sasuke memilikimu," gumam Kabuto sinis. Shizune langsung terbelalak._

"_A.. Apa!? Itu tidak mungkin, mungkin Sasuke tidak akan bisa mendapatkanku. Tapi kalau Kakashi, itu pasti karena kami sudah ditunangkan," jawab Shizune dengan bibir bergetar. Tapi Kabuto hanya tersenyum mengejek. Mata Shizune membelalak lebar._

"_Ja.. Jangan-jangan.."_

"_Yaah, sekali lagi kutanya, kau pikir aku bodoh? Gagang pisau itu sengaja kuperlihatkan padamu, agar kau terus menyesali semua perbuatanmu padaku," gumam Kabuto sinis, "Tapi takkan kubiarkan kau mati semudah itu, berilah aku kepuasan untuk yang terakhir di malam ini, sayang," Kabuto kembali berbisik di telinga Shizune. Lalu telinga itu dia gigit pelan._

_Shizune tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Dan kali ini, dia benar-benar menurunkan air mata itu dari pipinya. Dia terus menggigit bibirnya agar tidak berteriak untuk mengeluarkan penat yang ada. Memang, dia tahu kalau dia akan dibunuh sejak Kabuto mengajaknya ke hotel ini. Tapi yang tidak pernah dia sangka adalah, betapa Kabuto sangat ingin membunuhnya tanpa air mata dan hanyalah ego semata. _

_Shizune mengerang tertahan saat Kabuto memasukkan 'sang jantan' ke dalam lorongnya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal saat Kabuto memaju mundurkan miliknya dengan ritme yang teratur. Shizune mendesah, desahan yang terakhir. Di tengah desahannya, dia tersenyum dan memandang Kabuto dengan tatapan nanar._

"_Semoga.. hah hah.. __kau bahagia, Kabuto.." gumam Shizune sambil tersenyum lembut. __Kabuto mendengus, dan di saat bersamaan dia klimaks dan mengeluarkan cairannya ke dalam rahim Shizune._

_Nafas Kabuto tersengal-sengal, dan untuk beberapa saat dia jatuh di atas kedua buah dada Shizune. Setelah beberapa saat, Kabuto mengeluarkan sang jantan dari lorong Shizune. Wanita berambut hitam itu hanya menatap Kabuto dengan tatapan kosong. Setelah itu Kabuto memakai jubah berwarna hitam dan mengambil pisau yang ada di dalam tasnya. Dia menatap Shizune yang tenang dengan tatapan sinis._

"_Sepertinya kau sudah siap, Shizune," gumam Kabuto sambil mengangkat pisaunya. Shizune mengangguk._

"_Kapan saja," jawab Shizune pelan. Kabuto menggenggam erat pisaunya._

"_Selamat tinggal," ucap Kabuto yang terakhir. Dia mengayunkan pisaunya dengan amarah yang mengebu-gebu._

"_Maafkan aku, Kabuto.." batin Shizune dalam hati. Dia pun menutup matanya.._

_ZRAASH!!_

_**End of Flashback**_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"KALAU BUKAN GARA-GARA KAU, SHIZUNE TIDAK PERLU MATI..!!" teriak Kabuto. Seketika juga Sasuke langsung melepaskan pegangan Kabuto di kerahnya.

"HENTIKAAAAAN..!!" teriak Sasuke sambil memegang kepalanya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia menatap tajam pada senpainya itu.

"Kabuto-senpai egois..!! Kabuto-senpai tidak tahu apa-apa..!! Kau.. tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perasaan Shizune-sensei yang sesungguhnya..!!" teriak Sasuke tertahan. Sakura segera mengelus punggung Sasuke.

"Heh! Buat apa aku tahu perasaan pelacur itu, hah!? Dengan gampangnya dia menyerahkan tubuhnya padaku, padahal sudah jelas dia cinta padamu. Apa namanya kalau bukan pelacur heh!? Pelacur itu memang pantas mati..!!" teriak Kabuto.

"Jadi begitu... dengan alasan itulah, kau berusaha kabur dari kenyataan ya kan? Dan kau tidak mau tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya, sehingga kau terus berjalan di jalan yang kau anggap benar, padahal itu salah," gumam Sakura. Kabuto mendelik pada gadis pink itu.

"KAU DIAM SAJA, PEREMPUAN!! Semua perempuan itu sama saja..!! SEKALI PELACUR YA TETAP PELACUR HAHAHA—"

BHUAAAGH

Kabuto jatuh terpental. Bibirnya mengeluarkan darah setelah dipukul dengan kekuatan besar oleh Sakura. Mata hitamnya menatap Sakura penuh emosi yang dibalas Sakura dengan tatapan dingin dari mata emeraldnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tertegun melihat aksi Sakura. Kabuto menggertakan giginya.

"APA-APAAN KAU, HAH!?" teriak Kabuto. Sakura tetap menatapnya dingin.

"Yang apa-apaan itu kau," ketus Sakura, "Padahal aku sudah sengaja berusaha menahan Sasuke agar tidak menghajarmu, tapi pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa menahan diri karena kau sudah merendahkan harga diri perempuan," jawab Sakura lagi. Lalu dia menatap tajam Kabuto.

"Kalau begini, kau bisa mengecewakan orang yang sudah melindungimu," gumam Sakura datar. Semua yang ada di situ tersentak, tak terkecuali Kabuto.

"Melindungi Kabuto? Siapa maksudmu? Ada yang melindunginya?" tanya Sasuke bingung. Sakura mengangguk.

"Ya, apa kau lupa saat aku, kau, dan Kabuto diserang seseorang? Sebenarnya, saat itu aku sudah curiga Kabutolah pelakunya, tapi karena ada orang yang menyerang kita selain Kabuto, aku jadi berpikir kalau pelakunya bukan Kabuto." jelas Sakura sambil melipat tangannya.

"Jadi maksudmu? Dia sengaja menyerang kita agar kecurigaanmu pada Kabuto hilang, dan kau tetap meneruskan pencarian?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk.

"Bukan cuma itu, dia jugalah yang menghacker blog Shizune agar tidak bisa dilihat dan dihapus oleh Kabuto. Dengan kata lain, orang ini berperan ganda. Di lain pihak, dia ingin melindungi Kabuto, tapi di lain pihak juga dia ingin agar pelaku yang membunuh Shizune ini tertangkap," jelas Sakura. "Dan aku sudah tahu siapa dia, setelah menemukan alamat blog Shizune," jelas Sakura lagi. Sasuke mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Siapa? Siapa Sakura?" tanya Sasuke, dan sepertinya Kabuto juga ingin tahu. Dia menatap Sakura dalam diam.

"Orang yang tahu pelakunya Kabuto dari awal, lalu melindunginya, sekaligus orang yang menuntun kita menemukan pelaku pembunuhan Shizune adalah..." Sakura membuka matanya lalu jarinya menunjuk di antara kerumunan para guru.

"Kau..."

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

  
**

**Yeeey, di saat terakhir pun aku tetap membuat kalian penasaran, para readers~ Hohohoho *dihajar sekampung* Hahaha sudah ketahuan kan pelakunya? Bagaimana? Apa ada yang sudah menyangka kalau pelakunya Kabuto? Hehe****, tapi jangan senang dulu. Karena masih ada pelaku satu lagi XP *dibakar***

**Okay****, Special thanks for :**

_**Angga Uchiha Haruno,**__** Intan SasuSaku, Fusae 'LeeBumYeHyun' Deguchi, nne kishida, Ka Hime Shiseiten, "Black Rose" Cyne_chan, pick-a-doo, Naru-mania, exitium, Gokusawa chii, Aya-na Byakkun, Aya, Rhaa Yamanaka, Cassiopeia Otaku, Pembaca setia, Smiley, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, Haruchi Nigiyama, Dark Mangetsu-Kasumi, Haruchiwa Kanata, The Crazy Teams  
**_

_**Fuyuki Namikaze : **__Iya bener hahaha, kata-kata itu diucapkan Shinichi ke Heiji. Terus di kasus Ray Curtis yang sepak bola terkenal itu, Heiji mengatakannya pada Shinichi X3 Makasih dah review..!!_

**Makasih ya semuanyaaa :D Juga tentunya untuk para readers yang lain, aku sangat senang membaca review dari kalian semua, jadi semangat untuk segera menyelesaikan fic ini hehehe X3**** Dan maaf di chap ini lemonnya begitu doang, hahahaha *ditabok karena ngeles***

**Dan lagi, ahahahay..!! Aku sangat senang bisa memasukkan slight KabuShizu di sini walau agak tragis. Huwaa, aku sangat menyukai pairing yang satu ini, karena menurutku mereka cocok hohoho. Btw, ada yang suka KabuShizu lagi selain saya gaak?? :D *ditendang masuk samudra atlantik* **

**Oke, next chapter adalah final chap..!! Jangan lewatkan yaaa, nanti rugi lho XD *dihajar massa* hehe, oke terima kasih sudah membaca… ****(walau gak rela Kabuto dijadikan pelakunya, huweee -plaak)**

**Minta Revieeew, please? X3**


	10. Chapter 10 : The end story

**Yoo, sudah update lagi nih..!! ^^ Hehe, kecepatan gak? Habis, aku gak sabar pingin banget membalas review dari seseorang yang PENGECUT dan ALAY, wkwk tapi ntar aja ah di akhir cerita X3**

**Btw, sebelumnya.. MAAAAF..!! ****Kalo ternyata pelakunya tidak sesuai dengan keinginan para readers. Habis, dari awal pembuatan fic ini aku udah nentuin pelakunya Kabuto (walau gak rela) dan ternyata ada beberapa yang sebelumnya sempat berharap Kabuto bukan pelakunya. Jadi, maaaf banget (TT_TT) terus kalo ternyata pelakunya yang satu lagi gak sesuai harapan, aku minta maaf lagi. Soalnya ceritanya udah gak bisa diubah lagi, maaf yaaa m(_,_)m**

**Yup, tanpa basa-basi silahkan membaca..!! :D**

**

* * *

  
**

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance/Mystery

Pairing : SasuSaku

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ..!!

Kalo gak suka tapi masih nekat baca, berarti mata anda kemasukan debu atau batu :P

**DETECTIVE GIRL**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 10 : THE END STORY**

"Orang yang tahu pelakunya Kabuto dari awal, lalu melindunginya, sekaligus orang yang menuntun kita menemukan pelaku pembunuhan Shizune adalah..." Sakura membuka matanya lalu jarinya menunjuk di antara kerumunan para guru.

"Kau..."

Semua orang menoleh melihat ke arah jari Sakura yang menunjuk. Awalnya mereka kira itu adalah Asuma, tapi Sakura menggeleng. Lalu setelah Asuma minggir, ada Genma dan Sakura kembali menggeleng. Akhirnya Genma pun minggir. Setelah itu seorang sudah yang paling belakang, orang itu menatap tenang pada semuanya. Seolah dia sudah tahu perbuatannya pasti ketahuan. Sakura menurunkan jarinya lalu mengangguk.

"Ya, kau. Kakashi Hatake," gumam Sakura tenang. Sasuke dan Kabuto membelalakkan mata mereka, menatap guru yang mereka hormati.

"Kakashi-sensei!?" teriak Sasuke dan Kabuto bersamaan. Sakura terdiam menatap mereka.

"Bisakah kau jelaskan, kenapa kau melindungi Kabuto, Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Sakura. Kakashi mendesah pelan.

"Yah, kalian semua pasti sudah tahu kalau aku ditunangkan dengan Shizune," gumam Kakashi memulai penjelasan. Semua terdiam menatapnya.

"Sejak itu, aku mulai berusaha mengenalnya semakin jauh. Dan aku sadar, seiring waktu berlalu aku mulai menyayanginya juga tumbuh rasa untuk selalu melindunginya. Tapi di saat bersamaan, aku sadar Shizune tidak akan pernah membalas rasa cintaku. Aku tahu, dia pasti akan tersiksa denganku sehingga aku harus merelakannya. Aku rela melakukan apapun asal dia bahagia, meski itu artinya aku harus menyerahkannya pada orang lain," gumam Kakashi lalu dia menarik nafas seolah habis membayangkan masa lalu.

"Setelah itu aku tidak menyangka orangnya adalah Kabuto, muridku sendiri. Apalagi Kabuto adalah murid yang kubanggakan. Aku mulai berpikir kalau takdir mempermainkan kami," gumam Kakashi.

"Waktu lama berlalu, aku syok mendengar berita kematian Shizune. Setelah itu kudengar, semua yang berhubungan dengan Shizune sudah dilenyapkan. Dengan cepat, aku langsung membuka semua profilnya di internet dan benar saja semuanya sudah dihapus tapi, rupanya blog Shizune masih selamat. Sehingga sebelum dihilangkan, aku langsung menghacknya dan aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau yang membunuh Shizune adalah kau Kabuto," gumam Kakashi lagi. Kabuto mendengus.

"Dari blog itu, aku sadar betapa Shizune masih menyayangi Kabuto. Sehingga aku jadi berpikir, Shizune ingin Kabuto bahagia, dan kalau itu bisa membuatnya bahagia di alam sana. Maka aku akan melindungi Kabuto," jelas Kakashi lagi. Lalu Kabuto menggertakan giginya.

"Lalu kenapa!? KENAPA KAU MALAH MENUNTUN MEREKA UNTUK MENANGKAPKU!?" teriak Kabuto emosi.

"Karena kau membunuh lagi..!! Aku pikir, aku bisa memaafkanmu karena kau hanya membunuh satu kali lagipula ini demi kebahagiaan Shizune. Tapi aku tak menyangka kau menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin seperti ini, kau membunuh polisi yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang masalah ini..!! Dan seiring waktu berlalu aku tahu Shizune mencintai Sasuke. Kalau aku membiarkanmu, maka kau akan membunuh Sasuke. Dan Shizune tidak menginginkan itu..!!" jelas Kakashi emosi. Kabuto menggertakan giginya.

"Dasar, kau jadi terlihat seperti ANJING yang setia pada Shizune, Kakashi..!!" teriak Kabuto. Dan seketika pukulan kembali mendarat di wajahnya.

BHUAAAG

"Ugh, Sasuke!!" geram Kabuto sambil memegang sudut bibirnya yang berdarah. Sasuke menggertakan giginya.

"Aku kecewa padamu Kabuto-senpai, sudah berani menjelek-jelekkan Sakura, sekarang Kakashi-sensei pula..!! Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu..!!" balas Sasuke emosi. Sakura memegang lengan Sasuke.

"Sudah cukup Sasuke, aku tidak mau buang-buang waktu di sini," gumam Sakura. Dan seketika Kabuto tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"HAHAHAHAHA..!! AKU JUGA, BODOH..!! MARI KITA SELESAIKAN..!!" teriak Kabuto sambil menerjang Sakura. Tapi dengan cepat, Sasuke melindungi Sakura dan memukul Kabuto sampai jendela.

"Ugh!?"

BHUAAAAG

Saat Kabuto sampai di mulut jendela, Sakura langsung menendang Kabuto hingga laki-laki berambut abu-abu itu terjatuh dari jendela. Semua yang ada di situ tersentak, begitu pula Kakashi dan Sasuke. Mereka menatap Sakura tidak percaya.

"Sakura!? Kenapa kau menjatuhkan Kabuto dari jendela? Kau tahu kan kalau ini lantai dua!?" tanya Sasuke kaget. Sakura hanya tertawa kecil lalu mengajak Sasuke mendekati jendela.

Sasuke melongo dengan pemandangan di depannya. Rupanya Kabuto tersangkut karena jubahnya mengait oleh paku besar yang ada di tembok. Kabuto meronta-ronta berusaha untuk turun karena posisinya yang menggantung ini.

"Aku tidak mau buang-buang waktu. Sebentar lagi bulan akan tenggelam digantikan matahari," gumam Sakura sambil tersenyum manis pada Sasuke yang melongo.

"HEI KAU..!! DASAR PEREMPUAN, LEPASKAN AKU..!!" teriak Kabuto. Sakura hanya menjulurkan lidah.

"Weee, nggak mau! Aku sudah menepati janjiku kan Kabuto-senpai?" gumam Sakura sambil terkekeh kecil. Kabuto menatapnya bingung, lalu Sakura menunjuk ke langit-langit. Di sana bulan purnama mulai terlihat samar-samar kemudian menghilang.

"Tangkaplah aku dan gantungkan aku di bawah cahaya bulan, bagaimana?" gumam Sakura. Kabuto mendengus kesal. Lalu Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya memberikan sepucuk kertas pada senpainya itu.

"Ini senpai, bacalah," gumam Sasuke. Kabuto mengacuhkan mukanya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau membohongi dirimu sendiri hah?" tanya Sakura, akhirnya Kabuto dengan malas-malasan menerima kertas itu dan membukanya. Dia membacanya dalam keadaan bergantung.

-

-

-

KAMI-SAMA, HARI INI AKU BERTEMU DENGANNYA. SEPERTINYA DIA MASIH KERAS KEPALA, WALAU SUDAH KUKATAKAN BERKALI-KALI BAHWA AKU SUDAH TIDAK MENCINTAINYA.

AKU MENCINTAI ORANG LAIN, WALAU AKU TAHU ORANG ITU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMBALASNYA.

INGIN RASANYA AKU KELUAR DARI MASALAH INI, TAPI AKU TIDAK BISA KABUR BEGITU SAJA. SEMUA SUDAH TERJADI, INGIN RASANYA AKU MENYALAHKAN PERASAAN INI. YANG TIDAK BISA TEGAS MEMBERI KENYATAAN PADA DUA ORANG LAKI-LAKI.

BESOK, DIA MENGAJAKKU BERTEMU DI HOTEL BINTANG TIGA. MUNGKIN DIA AKAN MEMINTAKU MELAKUKAN 'ITU' UNTUK YANG TERAKHIR KALINYA.

DAN PADA SAAT ITU, AKAN KUKATAKAN SEMUANYA. PERASAAN CINTAKU YANG TIDAK BISA KUTEPIS UNTUK ORANG LAIN. TAPI PERASAAN SAYANGKU YANG MASIH BELUM HILANG KEPADANYA.

KALAU SEANDAINYA, DIA AKAN MEMBUNUHKU. AKU AKAN TERIMA, KARENA INI SEMUA MEMANG KESALAHANKU. AKU TIDAK PANTAS UNTUK HIDUP, KARENA HIDUP PUN AKU HANYA AKAN MEMPERMAINKAN PERASAAN SEMUA ORANG YANG MENYAYANGIKU.

KUSERAHKAN NYAWAKU PADAMU...

MAAFKAN AKU...

KABUTO...

-

-

-

Kabuto terbelalak setelah membaca blog itu. Matanya tidak bisa berkedip sedikitpun. Setelah membaca surat itu, tangannya bergetar. Lalu dia tertawa, sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura hanya menatapnya dari atas.

"Ha.. Haha, ini gak mungkin. Haha, Shizune tidak mungkin tahu kalau dia akan dibunuh olehku," gumam Kabuto entah pada siapa. Tangannya masih gemetar membaca surat itu.

"Inilah kenyataannya, Kabuto. Kenyataan yang selalu kau hindari," gumam Sakura dengan nada kasihan.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN..!! Tidak mungkin perempuan itu.."

"Dia masih menyayangimu, Kabuto-senpai. Dia rela dibunuh olehmu," gumam Sasuke. Kabuto mendelik padanya.

"TIDAAAAAK..!! Dia yang mencampakkanku, dia yang membuatku menderita..! Dia sendiri yang bilang, dia tidak tahu dan tidak pernah mau tahu tentang perasaanku..!!" gumam Kabuto.

"Itu tidak benar..!!" gumam Kakashi tiba-tiba yang langsung berdiri di tengah Sasuke dan Sakura, melihat ke bawah.

"Kau dan aku, sama-sama tidak tahu apa-apa," gumam Kakashi. "Kitalah yang membuat Shizune menderita..!!" gumam Kakashi sedikit keras.

"Tidak mungkin..!! Apa buktinya kalau dia masih menyayangiku dan aku membuatnya menderita..!!?" tanya Kabuto. Kakashi mendesah pelan.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa dia rela dibunuh olehmu? Seandainya dia ingin kau menderita dan sudah tidak menyayangimu, dia pasti kabur setelah menulis blog itu, kau tahu kapan blog itu ditulis?" tanya Kakashi. Kabuto mulai mencari tanggalnya, lalu dia tersentak.

"I.. Ini? Ke.. Kenapa?" gumam Kabuto, tatapan matanya kosong seketika. Bagaikan boneka yang tidak berdaya digantung di belakang sekolah itu. Kertas itu pun jatuh ke tanah, bersamaan dengan hancurnya rasa kemenangan yang sempat dia rasakan sebelumnya karena sudah membunuh orang yang dia kira telah membuatnya menderita.

"Ya, blog itu ditulis seminggu sebelum kau membunuhnya, Kabuto.. Dia sudah tahu lebih awal, jauh lebih awal darimu, juga jauh lebih siap darimu," gumam Kakashi. Sasuke dan Sakura terdiam, tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Air mata Kabuto menetes perlahan dari pipinya. Kembali terbayang di benaknya, senyum terakhir Shizune dan kata-katanya...

"_Semoga kau bahagia, Kabuto..."_

"UWAAAAAAA...!!!"

-

-

-

Beberapa saat setelah Kabuto berteriak kencang. Teriakan yang menyedihkan, setelah mengetahui kenyataan yang terus dia hindari selama ini. Kabuto diturunkan dari paku itu, lalu dia berjalan terhuyung-huyung diiringi polisi setelah tangannya diborgol. Di kepalanya terus berputar-putar pertanyaan yang sama. Seandainya dia tidak tahu kenyataan sampai sekarang, apa dia akan tetap tertawa dan merasa menang, juga merasa lega?

Di lain itu, Kakashi dimasukkan ke dalam mobil polisi yang berbeda. Hukumannya lebih ringan dari Kabuto tentunya. Kakashi dimasukkan mobil polisi yang kedua, tepat di belakang mobil polisi yang membawa Kabuto. Sebelum masuk mobil, Kakashi melihat Kabuto yang tertunduk lesu masuk ke dalam mobil polisi di depannya. Kakashi tersenyum sedih melihatnya. Sampai sekarang pun, dia tidak bisa membenci orang yang sudah membunuh wanita yang dia sayangi itu. Hanya satu yang ada di pikiran Kakashi..

"_Aku mengerti perasaanmu Kabuto. Karena kita mencintai wanita yang sama,"_

Setelah itu para guru dan murid yang ada di SMA Konoha no Aoi hanya bisa menatap sedih kepergian dua warga sekolah ini. Begitu pula Sasuke, dia menghela nafas mendapati kenyataan ini. Jujur dia tidak rela, karena sensei dan senpai yang dihormatinya setengah mati adalah dalang di balik semua ini. Sasuke mendesah pelan, lalu dia mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Lho? Mana Sakura?" tanya Sasuke entah pada siapa.

"Oh, kalau detektif cewek itu sih tadi ke arah sana," gumam Asuma yang melihat Sasuke kebingungan. Sasuke mengucapkan terima kasih, lalu dia pergi ke arah yang ditunjuk Asuma.

-

-

-

**Di tempat Sakura...**

Sakura terdiam, sedari tadi dia berjongkok di depan gundukan tanah dan terus menatapnya. Perlahan dia tersenyum dan membelai tanah yang di depannya, juga nisan yang ada di sebelahnya. Dia senderkan kepalanya di samping nisan itu...

"Tugasku sudah selesai, Gaara. Kau melihatnya dari sana kan?" gumam Sakura. Perlahan air mata mengalir di mata emeraldnya, lalu dia meremas tanah di depannya.

"Kuharap kau bahagia dan tenang, karena aku sudah menemukan pembunuhmu itu," gumam Sakura sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Mana bisa dia tenang dan bahagia?" ketus seseorang di belakang Sakura. Gadis pink itu tersentak dan menoleh ke belakang, rupanya Sasuke sedang berdiri dan menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Sa.. Sasuke!? Apa yang kau katakan barusan!?" tanya Sakura kaget. Sasuke mendesah pelan, lalu dia ikut berjongkok di samping Sakura.

"Mana bisa dia bahagia kalau kau sendiri masih sedih seperti ini? Kau harus tegar..!" gumam Sasuke. Sakura mendesah pelan.

"Hhh, aku tahu," gumam Sakura, "Tapi setiap mengingat Gaara mati karena aku, aku jadi..." Sakura tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya lalu dia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kata siapa?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Kata siapa Gaara mati karena kamu?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura terdiam, tepatnya tidak bisa menjawab.

"Nggak ada kan? Kau suka sok tahu sih," ketus Sasuke, Sakura tidak menjawab. "Kalau kau masih terus begini, Gaara juga pasti sedih di sana," gumam Sasuke.

"Lalu.. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Sakura pelan.

"Lupakan, dan terus maju ke depan, aku yakin Gaara juga pasti menginginkan itu," gumam Sasuke. Sakura tersentak.

"Hei, mana mungkin aku melupakan Gaara!?" geram Sakura.

"Siapa bilang kau harus melupakan Gaara? Aku bilang lupakan kesalahanmu yang lalu, dan terus maju ke depan kalau kau memang merasa Gaara mati karena kesalahanmu," jelas Sasuke.

"Tapi..."

"Sakura," Sasuke mengelus rambut pink milik cewek itu, "Gaara pasti ingin kau hidup terus. Aku tahu Gaara sangat menyayangimu, dan aku yakin dia pasti menginginkan kau bahagia, sama sepertiku," gumam Sasuke, wajahnya mengeluarkan semburat merah. Sakura menatapnya dalam diam.

"Sekarang tersenyumlah dan melangkah maju, pemurung itu bukan sifatmu," gumam Sasuke. Sakura terdiam lalu tersenyum ceria.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke.." gumam Sakura, dengan semburat merah di pipinya sama dengan Sasuke. Lalu kedua insan ini berdiri, dan Sakura menatap kuburan Gaara.

"_Aku akan terus tersenyum dan maju, demi aku, Sasuke, dan kau Gaara. Perhatikan aku terus dari sana," _batin Sakura dalam hati. Setelah mengelus nisan putih itu, Sakura dan Sasuke berlalu bersamaan dengan angin kencang yang meniup rambut mereka.

Ya, mereka semua tersenyum bersama...

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**3 tahun kemudian..**

Di suatu kota bernama Konoha, berdirilah sebuah rumah berukuran sedang. Rumah itu nampak sederhana dengan cat putih yang menutupinya. Tapi jangan salah, rumah sederhana ini juga bisa menyimpan berbagai cerita. Pagi hari sudah, ayam pun sudah mulai berkokok. Di sambut suara ceria dari dalam rumah..

"Yak, bangun Sasukeeee..!!" teriak suara seorang perempuan yang terlihat langsung menindih laki-laki yang sedang tidur nyenyak, sampai-sampai laki-laki ini terbangun kaget.

"Eh eh? Ada apa?" gumam laki-laki yang bernama Sasuke itu. Dia melihat dari bawah ke atas wanita yang sedang mendudukinya dengan tatapan polos.

"Ngapain kau? Kayak gak ada tempat buat dijadikan tempat duduk saja, dasar," gumam Sasuke sambil kembali membaringkan dirinya. Cewek berambut pink yang bernama Sakura ini mengeluh kecewa.

"Eeh!? Kok tidur lagi sih? Hei bangun, sudah jam 8 nih," gumam Sakura sambil menggerak-gerakkan kasur di bawahnya.

"Nggh, nanti!" balas Sasuke malas sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Tapi kan—Kyaa!?"

Sakura langsung jatuh terguling, saat Sasuke menggerakkan dirinya. Sakura langsung jatuh tertidur di atas kasur, dan Sasuke reflek langsung menindihnya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan mencurigakan. Sakura menelan ludah.

"Err, Sasuke? Gak lagi kan? Kan tadi malam, udah berturut-turut," gumam Sakura ngeles. Sasuke hanya mendengus.

"Aku belum puas tuh," jawab Sasuke enteng. Sakura membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar.

"Apa!? Bentar—Waaa!?"

Sakura tidak bisa bangun lagi, lehernya sudah mulai dicumbu Sasuke. Kali ini, Sasuke melakukannya dengan cepat dan tangannya pun sudah membuka kancing piyama Sakura. Setelah itu, tanpa basa basi Sasuke meremas kedua buah dada Sakura hingga cewek ini mendesah cepat.

"Aaah, Sasuke.. hei—"

Lalu Sasuke menggantikan tugas tangannya dengan mulutnya. Dia jilat perlahan sesuatu yang mengeras di sana, lalu dia pilin dan gigit sedikit membuat Sakura teriak tertahan. Sedangkan kedua tangannya mengerjakan tugas yang lain, yaitu meremas buah dada yang lain dan satunya merangsang bagian tubuh Sakura yang di bawah. Sakura terus mendesah, lebih tepatnya tidak bisa berhenti mendesah. Sasuke menusuk-nusukkan jarinya ke dalam bagian bawah Sakura, membuat cewek itu mendesah keras.

"Ah, AAH NGGH!" desah Sakura sambil terus memegang lengan Sasuke yang kekar. Lalu Sasuke menuntun tangan Sakura supaya meremas sesuatu miliknya yang sudah menegang.

Wajah Sakura tersipu saat menyadari dia kembali memegang benda penting milik Sasuke. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat saat memegangnya. Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa melihat wajah cewek di depannya itu. Lalu senyumnya hilang, saat Sakura benar-benar menggerakkannya dengan cepat dan dia pun tidak bisa menahan desahannya.

"Uuuh, sssh ngh," desah Sasuke tertahan. Setelah itu dia melepas tangan Sakura dari bendanya.

Sasuke mempersiapkan dirinya dan mulai memasuki Sakura. Gadis itu merintih sebentar lalu mulai tenang. Rintihannya digantikan dengan desahan yang terus menerus. Sasuke memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, dan perlahan semakin cepat saja. Sampai Sasuke akhirnya berhenti dan menekan di suatu titik, sampai Sakura tidak tahan untuk mendesah lebih keras.

"Aa... Aah, ah ngh ah.." desah Sakura sambil terengah-engah, Sasuke tersenyum.

"Sa.. Sa.. aaaah.." saat Sakura akan mengeluarkan cairannya, cairan Sasuke menghalanginya dan mendorong masuk ke dalam rahimnya. Sasuke dan Sakura mendesah bersamaan, lalu Sasuke ambruk ke samping Sakura.

"Fuh, capek jugaa.." keluh Sasuke. Sakura masih terengah-engah, lalu tersenyum mengejek pada Sasuke.

"La.. Lagian, gak puas-puas. Aku capek tahu.." gumam Sakura sambil mengatur nafasnya. Sasuke mendengus kecil.

"Berisik, tugasmu cukup melayaniku saja, oke?" jawab Sasuke sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan mencubit pipi Sakura. Lalu...

TRIIT TRIIT

"Ya, halo," jawab Sasuke malas-malasan.

"_Ah, benar ya ini Sasuke Uchiha?" _tanya lawan bicara di telpon.

"Ya, ini siapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"_Ibiki, Morino Ibiki atasan Sakura,"_ jawab lawan telponnya. Sasuke ber'oh' ria.

"Ada apa Ibiki-sama?" tanya Sasuke.

"_Sebenarnya ada kasus yang tidak bisa kami tangani lagi, kami ingin minta bantuan dari Sakura lagi," _jawabnya_ "Tentunya, kalau mendapat_ _izin dari anda sebagai suaminya," _jawab Ibiki lagi.

"Heem, bagaimana yaaa?? Masalahnya saya dan istri saya lagi sibuk juga nih," jawab Sasuke sambil menyeringai di samping Sakura. Spontan Sakura merebut telponnya.

"Ya, ada apa Ibiki-sama?" tanya Sakura sambil memberi death glare pada Sasuke yang tertawa di sampingnya.

"_Kami.. membutuhkanmu Sakura. Tapi kami bisa maklum kok dengan pengantin muda seperti kalian, jadi-"_

"Ah, Sasuke sih gak usah dipeduliin. Oke, nanti aku akan ke kantor ANBU," jawab Sakura lalu menutup telponnya. Lalu dia turun dari kasur sambil membetulkan bajunya.

"Mau ikut nggak?" tanya Sakura sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sasuke mendengus lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Ayo, kita berangkat detektif,"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Dare datte shippai wa suru nda

Hazukashii koto janai

Kono kizu o muda ni shinai de

Waratte arukereba ii

-

_Semua orang membu__at kesalahan setiap waktu_

_Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang memalukan_

_Jangan membuang semua luka ini_

_Tetaplah tertawa, dan semua akan menjadi lebih baik_

**T****he End**

**

* * *

  
**

**Song : Alive – Raiko**

**Huwaaaah, akhirnya fic ini selesai juga hehe. Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf kalau ada yang salah dalam penggunaan kata-kata atau semacamnya****. Aku manusia biasa, pastinya pernah melakukan kesalahan. Jadi mohon maaf semuanyaa ^^**

_**Mysticahime : **__Iyaaa, aku punya kok add aja Kuroi Kira Kinoshita hehehe X3 makasih dah review..!!_

_**Sinis_kun_chan : **__Waah~ dari namamu saja aku sudah membayangkan betapa sotoynya anda ^^ udah tahu gak suka, kenapa masih baca? Lengkap lagi, dari chapter 1-9 wow. Anda bego atau gimana ya? Biasanya kalau orang yang gak suka atau bosan, dia akan berhenti di chapter tengah dan tidak akan baca lagi. Baca fic lain aja, kalo bosen. Aku juga gak mau kok punya reader yang bego kayak kamu ^^ terus, bilang ke temen-temenmu yang jijik baca ini. Kalau gak mau, ya baca aja rate T kalo perlu rate K sekalian..!! (-,-")a kalau mereka readers setia, harusnya tahu dong rate M apa, kenapa masih baca? Ckckck gak nyangka. Kamu cari ke mana aja rate M ya ceritanya rata-rata begini mbak/mas, atau kalau mau yang sadis aja sana gak usah baca yang ada lemonnya, dodol. Udah gitu, hahahaha..!! Grammar inggrisnya salah tuh, yang bener "Your story isn't good," wkwkwk, gak nahan deh ngelihat inggris alay kayak gini XD terus aku gak peduli ficku gak sebagus author lain, yang penting aku punya ciri tersendiri dalam membuat fic. Kecuali kalau typo dan semacamnya, aku memaklumi tapi kalau masalah cerita, ngomong aja terus ficku jelek ampe bibirmu dower aku juga gak bakalan peduli :P Oh ya haha, hati-hati kalau ngomong ya. Kamu bilang aku **? Lha, kamu aja baca ampe chapter 9 kok? Dan katanya hot, naah berarti kamu juga ** dong? Sudahlah, apapun yang kau katakan padaku itu semuanya nonsense, gak ada harganya buat aku masukin ke hati. Aku paling benci lho sama pengecut kayak kamu X3 Cuma bisa ngeflame lewat anonymous, pengecut itu sangat rendah di mataku jadi jangan datang lagi deh. Nih, aku kasih penghargaan spesial buat pengecut X3 *ngangkat jari tengah*_

**Oke, dan special thanks for : **

_**Naru-mania, Intan SasuSaku, Ame_chochoSasu, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, Aya Haruka, Cassiopeia Otaku, Micon, Mico, "Black Rose" Cyne_chan, Fusae 'LeeBumYeHyun' Deguchi, Aya-na Byakkun, Ka Hime Shiseiten, Haruchi Nigiyama, LuthMelody, Rhaa Yamanaka, konanlovers_chan, Miamau Kakashi, Fuyuki Namikaze, Gokusawa Chii, Haruchiwa Kanata, mysticahime, Nne Kishida, Uchiha Sakuya-chan, Sakura x Sasuke Fans!, Nona Biru Tua**_

**Makasih banyak semuanyaaa~ Kalau tanpa kalian semua dan readers yang lain tentunya yang mungkin gak sempet review, mungkin fic ini gak bakal bisa selesai. Terima kasih, benar-benar terima kasih untuk kalian semua :)**

**Oke, sampai jumpa di next ficnya Kira~ Jaa nee..!! :D **


End file.
